Welcome To The Life of Isabella Cullen
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: Being the youger sister of movie star Carlisle Cullen isn't all it seems. When Bella get's suspended from school she starts to help around the movie set. Will she catch the eye of the boy she likes or will there be trouble? AH BXE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've had this idea floating around my head for a while now. I just hope that it turns out into the story that I want it to.**

**SM owns everything. **

B Pov

"Miss Cullen, have a seat please." he says looking at me. "I take it you know why your here."

"Well not really." I reply looking at the Principle

"Your behaviour in class has been unexaptable. I have contacted your brother. He unfortunatley cannot make it-"

"Wow what's the difference he can never make it anywhere now." I said rolling my eyes

"Miss Cullen, your brother has an important sechedule."

"How the hell is him being in films an important schedule?" I asked, how the hell this got onto the subject of Carlisle I'll never no.

"Miss Cullen. You do not need reminded of this. But for now you are suspended from school."

"What do you mean suspended?"

"Exaclty what I said. You should be thankful that this is a private school, if this was a normal school you would have been suspended more that once maybe even expelled by now. I will contact either your brother or Esme to let you know when you can come back to school. For now we need to get the science room back to normal."

"I didn't know that it was going to explode!" I said. That's not entirly true. I knew that it was going to happen.

"Yes, well-"

"Mr. Varner, Miss Platt is here for Bella." the secutary said popping her head in through the door.

"Thankyou Mrs Cope. Bye for now Miss Cullen."

"Yeah whatever." I walking towards the door.

Looking at Mrs Cope she said "Your room will not be touched by anyone while you are gone. Go and get some of the things if you want. Don't come on to the school property unless you have been told to."

And with that I walked over towards Esme. "Hey." I said

"Hey? That's all you say? Your brother told me to come and pick you up, suspended?"

"I didn't plan on getting suspended, just a few detentions. There's nothing to do here. Oh I have to get my keys-"

"Already done and James has taken your car to the set."

"When you say set. You mean the movie set?" I asked

"Yes. Carlisle said to take you there."

"Great. So I have nothing to get from my room, so are we going know?"

"Yes."

And with that I followed Esme out to her car. Looking there were people watching. This is just great. Climbing in the SUV I glanced a look at Esme, probably not the best thing to do. She was angry. If this was Esme then I don't even want to think about what Carlisle would be.

Pulling out my Ipod from my pocket I put the earphones in and turned it up the loudest it would go. Let me tell you a bit about myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. 18 years old. Brown hair and brown eyes, I wear glasses but I have contacts. I am pale, 5'2, skinny. I love music and reading, I can't live without them. I'm not a girly girl. I love going out and getting dirty. I must have about 30 pairs of converse. My wardrobe consists of checkered shirts, Superhero shirts, vest tops, tank-tops, my favourite leater jacket, jumpers, skinny jeans, boyfriend jeans, sweats. But you don't really need to know all of that.

I'll tell you about my brother then.

Carlisle Cullen. 21 years old. Blonde hair and brown eyes. (Although his are darker than mine.) He doesn't need glasses he inherited Mom's 20-20 vision. He's pale, 6'2 and like me he loves reading. Although I don't really know if he still reads. He is engaged to Esme Platt. Esme is the kindest person that you will ever meet but if you get her angry, boy will she get angry.

"Bella, were here." Esme said pulling my earphone out of of my right ear. "Carlisle is over in the tent. He doesn't know that were here yet."

"Great." I said pulling my other earphone out. "I'll be over in a few. I just need to get these contacts out." I half lied.

"If your not over in ten then-"

"Yeah I get it, you'll come and get me."

I watched as she walked over to the tent. This is the set for a new film Car is doing. He's playing a doctor who ends up getting mixed with these drug dealers. Don't ask me who thought of it because I have no idea. I know the director of the film Marcus, he directs most of the films Carlisle is in now a days. But I haven't met any of the cast yet, although Car has said that some of them are around my age.

Taking my contacts out I blinked a few times then put my glasses on. Sighing I got out of the car and walked over to the tent.

"Well if it isn't Isabella Cullen! And on a school day, what are you doing here?" A arm wrapped around my shoulders

"Hey Marcus. You know just visiting. So what's been going on here?" I asked smirking

"Ah you know a bit of this amd a bit of that. Carlisle is over in the far corner with some of the cast members."

"Oh course he is." I mumbled my eyebrows coming together

"Hey, what's wrong? You can always tell uncle Marcus."

"Nothing, it's bound to be something when I go talk to Car though. So you'll here about it. I'll talk to you later?" I said as I noticed Esme looking at me

"Of course. And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said facing him

"I'm always here."

"Thanks." I said. As I turned I was met with Esme's face "Agh! Where did you come from?"

"The table. Your brother know's your here. And he wants to see you."

"Yeah yeah."

"Bella now!" She said grabbing hold of my arm.

"Hey, get of Es. I can walk you know." I said swatting her hand away.

"Right sorry."

I followed her over to the table and stopped right infront of Carlisle. "Hey big brother, long time no see." I said smirking

"It's not funny Bella. I'll talk to you later about what you did. For now I want you to meet my co-workers." He said looking at me.

I had bairly looked at the others but when I did I was taken in by a pair of eyes. Emerald green eyes. And they were looking directly at me. Carlisle voice pulled me out of the trance.

"This is Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon and Edward Masen." He said pointing to everyone.

"Hi." I said back feeling myself go red. "Bella Cullen."

"Oh we know. Your brother talks about you all the time." The one called Rosalie said "You can call me Rose."

"I really like your jeans." Alice said "We're going to be best friends, I can tell."

"Ok then." I said feeling arwkward.

"Sit down Bells." Carlisle said

"Erm ok." I said as he moved over on the bench.

"Carlisle mentioned that your in school. How is it?" Alice asked

"Yes Bella how is school?" Carlisle asked

"Fine." I mumbled as Esme hit Carlisle

"I only asked." He argued "Bella, now that your going to be here for a few months,"

"Wait months? They said until they contacted you, I didn't think that it would be months. I have everything back in my dorm! And I can't go back onto the campus!"

"I think we should-" someone started to say

"No don't bother, I'm going. Nice meeting you all." I said standing up

"Bella-" Car began

"No. I'm going for a walk. You said we'd talk about it later and yet you bring it up infront of everyone! I'll see you later." I said as I walked out of the tent. I could feel everyones eyes on me as I went but I didn't care.

Yeah welcome to the life of Isabella Cullen.

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Tell me what you think**

**Courtney :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed and put me on alerts :)**

**Please review, it makes me happy and I get another chapter up quicker. **

**SM owns everything**

B Pov

I used to think that my big brother would protect me from everything. Well obviously I was wrong. Carlisle was the bestest big brother while I was growing up, we'd go out for ice-cream every saturday. We haven't done that in years. Not since he's been in films. He's been wrapped up in his work, no time to spend with me. Then he got me a place at the Private School and I've been there since I was 13.

Sure I got to see him during the school breaks and holidays. That's how I met Marcus and Esme. They do the best they can for me especialy Esme but sometimes it's not enough. Sometime's a girl just needs her brother. But I grew out of that. I changed, Carlisle doesn't really like it but since he's always to busy for me I don't care.

In school I have a few friends we go out sometimes, but I tend to keep to myself. Sometimes people just want to be my friend because my brother is a big Hollywood star, but I've learned to spot those types form a mile away. Sure there are others in school whose family is famous but because my brother got voted Worlds Sexiest Lead three years on the run and he's in all the best films they want to be my friend. I don't need it though. I don't need people like that.

I mean Ang is great. She doesn't push me for imformation or anything like some others, she's just there when I need her and I'm there for when she needs me. Her Mom and Dad direct films. Big films, Carlisle been in a few that's how we met. We both went to the school but we didn't know each other. Then when the holidays came round I went to C and she went to her parents. Since then we've been bestfriends. That's nearly 3 1/2 years now! Her boyfriend Ben is in our grade to. His parents sent him here because there lives were to busy to fit him in. Kinda like mine. So yeah they are the only ones who know what it's like for me.

Shaking my head I pulled my self out of my thoughts. Taking my glasses off I put them in my pocket. I don't really need them, just for reading and stuff but I tend to wear them. They make me feel whole. Like you know Clarke Kent? Superman. He didn't need glasses they just made him the person he is. That's what mine are like.

Looking around I can see that I'm still close to the tent. I find a tree and sit down. I don't care about my jeans. Leaning my head against the trunk my mind wanders. Just random things keep popping into my head. But a certain name and a pair of eyes keep coming back to my mind. I hear my name being called and I look up. I can see Esme coming towards me.

"God. You've been out hear for hours." She said looking at me

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. Oh erm were having a BBQ and Carlisle mentioned that you play." She said looking at me guiltily. "He's got your guitar. Everyone wants to hear you play."

"Wait. He basicaly told everyone at lunch why I'm here acting like a dick and now he wants me to play? Unbelievable!"

"Bella come on. Please. I want to hear you play too. Do it for me?" She said unleashing the power of her puppy dog eyes on me.

"Uh, you know I can't say no to you when you do that. Remind me why Carlisle wants to marry you again?" I asked teasingly while holding my hand up.

"Cheeky bitch. Come on. Marcus wants to hear you play."

"Fine." I said defeated

I followed her over to the fire pit. It was funny. It wasn't even dark and yet they had a fire going. "Told you I'd persuade her. You owe me." Esme said to Carlisle

I just stood there as everyone's eyes went to me. I of course went bright red.

"Come on Belly, play for us." Carlisle said holding up my guitar. "I just want you to know that you all don't know what your in for, my sister is amazing."

"Seriously I haven't forgotten what you nearly told everyone before." I said

"Yeah I kind of guessed. We need to talk about that. But play for us. They all want to hear you." Car said

"Fine. Esme since you persuaded me. You wanna pick?"

"Nah. Just play anything. Well if you have something new play that."

"Wait you write your own things?"

"Er yeah..." I said looking at her feeling a bit guilty that I forget her name

"Alice."

"Yeah I do." I replied sitting on the log.

"Wow. Is there something the Cullen's can't do?"

"well..." Carlisle began "Ok. Bella just play."

"Erm yeah." I started out with a few cords then settled on a song. "Hey Car, I'm gonna need your help. You too Es."

"MMMM better...MMMM better...  
Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died...

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that...

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whutooo Whutoo

You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Feeling kinda sick?  
Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

I say  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Whatcha gonna do with that?  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Come on over here with that  
Sugar sticky sweet stuff  
Come on give me that stuff  
Everybody wants some  
Melodies that get stuck

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo  
Whuthoo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do  
I said

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
I'm stuck on you

Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue"

I stopped playing and no one said anything. I put the guitar down."That was brillaint Bella." Alice said

"Thanks." I said

"Wasn't it guys?" She said turning to face the others

"Yeah. Wow. Obviously the Cullen's can do everything. What about your parents, what can they do?" One of the boys asked

I looked at Esme as I stood up. "Can I have my keys please?" I asked trying to keep myself calm

"Sure. But I'm coming with you." She said "We'll see you later Car, come on."

I didn't bother to say bye to any of them. I knew it was rude but considering I haven't even been here a day and they nearly know why I'm here, they've heard me sing and know they want to ask question about our parents. I think that's too far.

**A/N**

**So then...**

**tell me what you think. I still have to do Carlisle and Bella's I'll make the next chapter longer to fit it in, promise. I just had to get this out there.**

**Song: Stuck Like Glue - Sugarland**

**BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) **

**SM owns everything**

Bella Pov

I was upset, no wait pissed, upset and tired. No one has mentioned our parents in a while and I was thankful for that. But I hadn't even known them for a day and they were already asking questions like that? I might have thought that Carlisle might have given them a head up or something. I mean he's done that before. Just said 'don't talk about our parents.' Just a short sentence, but obviously not. Granted he didn't know that I was going to be coming this soon, but still.

I wiped away the stray tear that had fallen and noticed that it was raining. And it was heavy. Glancing at the clock I noticed the time. It was only 8. But it was pitch black, I felt the panic rise up.

"Bella. You ok?" Esme's worried voice asked me pulling me out of my thoughts. I couldn't speak so I just nodded, the panic was still there. "You sure?" Again I just nodded I wish this panic would just go away. I don't want anyone to see how vunerable I am. "Ok well it looks like this rain isn't going to ease up anytime soon. We'll be at the hotel soon, hopefully."

I really wanted to say thank you but I couldn't say anything. My throat seemed to have closed off and it was very dry. It was exactly like this a little over four years ago. Pitch black, raining heavly and just gone ten. It seemed ironic that everything seems to happen to me. Nothing ever happens to Carlisle yet he gets the reprocautions of the things that happens from me.

_I sat there staring out of the window in the back of the car. I couldn't see anything the rain was too heavy._

_"Bella answer me. Baby girl come on." Mom urged me_

_"I don't want to talk about it." I answered frowning at Dad as he looked in the rear view mirror._

_"Well it must have been something to pull your father and I away from the function." Mom said_

_I just sat there in silence. Staring out of the window, watching the out line of the trees in the darkness pass us by._

_"Please Bella." Mom urged._

_I sat there not saying anything. Just continued staring out of the window._

_"Bella, please." Mom said trying again._

_No not going to work. "Isabella Cullen tell us right this instant. We got pulled out from the function. We had just started to talk about-" Dad started_

_"You wanna know what happened? Frankie said that because of who you are and who my brother is I get everything easy. She was saying that because your rich that I'm spoilt." I said looking down finishing my rant "But Carlisle gets all the attention." I mumbled to my self_

_"Is that what you think?" Dad said _

_"What?" I asked_

_"That we pay more attention to your brother?" Dad said glancing at me once then turning his eyes back to the road._

_"Yeah. It's true though." I mumbled._

_"Bella you know that it's not." Mom said turning around in her seat_

_"It is though. Last week I came home with a letter for the talent show. You said that you'd look at it later and when I asked you if you had thought about it you asked 'Thought about what Bella?' it's like that all the time. All I ever hear about is Carlisle this Carlisle that. The function was all about Car anyway. I get it. You care more about him well his future anyway than me."_

_"Bella-" Mom began_

_"No I don't want to talk about it." I said as I turned and fully looked out of the window. _

_"Isabella Marie Cullen! Don't talk to your mother like that." Dad said looking at me through the mirror again._

_"It's true though. You obviously care about your son because he got a part in a movie than your daughter who just plays the stupid guitar!" I said looking down into my lap _

_"That's it young lady when we-"_

_All that was heard then where screams. I just blacked out._

"Bella." I heard my name being called "Hey. We're here."

I gave her a weak smile and wiped away a few of the tears that escaped.

"You ok?" She asked

"Yeah fine." I replied shakily.

"OK. Erm you can come up to our room for now. Get some sleep." She said climbing out of the car. I followed and pulled my hood up.

Walking in silence only hearing the sound of footsteps through puddles, cars on the roads and the rain, it seemed normal. Like right this minute, right here, this was where I was meant to be.

"Good evening Ms. Platt." The man behind the desk said.

"Hi Frank." Esme said smiling. I just glanced around and took in my surroundings.

"Oh. I didn't realise you had a guest. Who is this fine young lady?" He asked as I pushed my hood down and followed Es over to the desk

"This is Carlisle sister. She'll be staying with us for a few months. Bella, this is Frank."

"Hey." I said giving him a little wave

"Nice to meet you. But I should be getting on with my job not gossiping. I'll see you two in the morning?" He said

"Yes. Oh and can you book a room please? For the same time length as Carlisle and I have." Esme asked

"Consider it done. I shall have everything ready for the morning. Goodnight ladies." Frank said

"'Night" I mumbled as Esme pulled me away from the desk. I have never met someone who didn't like to gossip, well apart from me. But we must have been talking for about 3 minutes. Wow.

We walked towards the lifts and I stood there in silence listening to what Esme was saying.

"He didn't know anything you know." She said changing the subject completely.

"What?" I asked confused

"Emmett. The one that mentioned your parents. Carlisle hadn't told any of them not to metion it. They don't know."

"Oh." Was all I amaged to say as the lift doors opened.

"If you gave them a chance, they're all really nice. Especially the girls. You could have some more friends." Esme said as we walked in.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that. Carlisle mentioned that you have a hard time trusting people. Because they only want to use you because of who you are and who your related to." She pressed a button and the doors closed.

"Yeah." I mumbled as the lift started moving.

Awkward silence descended and we where met with this opera type music. Jesus Christ. How long do they expect us to be in the lift for?

"I get it. Really I do." She said

"How do you get it? Know what just forget it." I said as the doors opened not wanting to hear anything. But Esme being well Esme that didn't really work out so well.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed as I walked out of the elevator "Hey, don't walk off on me. I do get it. My family don't talk to me." She said grabbing hold of my arm and turning me round to face her. "They didn't think the Carlisle was any good for me."

"I-I-" I started to say as Esme pulled me along the corridoor and stopping infront of a door.

Swipping the card in she opened the door and told me to get my ass inside. And that was putting it nicely.

"Bella, believe me when I say that I get it. OK? You just have to trust me on that." Esme said closing the door.

"Is that why I only saw your family once? And that was a few years ago to." I said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Something along those lines. They thought that because I was going out with your brother that all of his attention should be on his job and me. Not you."

I sat there not saying anything the silence enveloped us. "Oh." I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah but your brother put them all in their places. Since then I haven't spoke to them once and they haven't spoken to me."

Sighing I glanced around the room. "Your room should be done in the morning. Everyone with the film is on two floors. You met they guys before, well there on this floor as us and the camera crew and that are below us. There should be a spare room on this floor. In fact there is. So yeah." She said watching me

"Right. Erm I know I shouldn't ask but you normally get my clothes from my dorm that's why I said I didn't have anything to get. You do have them don't you?" I asked hoping that she would, she normaly did.

"Of course. James brought them to the room when we went to the set. You have your laptop and books as well. I only grabbed your favourites." She said smiling lightly.

All traces of the previous conversations were gone. This is why I love Esme. Heck if I didn't like boys and my brother wasn't going to marry her I would have already. Well apart from the fact that I'm not eighteen yet.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Esme said walking back into the room with a bag in hand. I didn't even notice that she'd left. Wow. "You've had a pretty long day. No doubt about it Carlisle is going to want to talk to you tomorrow. You can go change in the bathroom." Esme handed me the bag and nodded towards the bathroom.

"Right." I said standing up with the bag in hand and walking to the bathroom.

5 minutes later I emerged with most used t-shirt and sweats on. Hey they were comfortable. I noticed that Esme had changed also, had ice cream, two spoons and was watching the tv.

"What happened to me getting some sleep?" I asked taking a spoon from her hand and getting a spoonful of ice cream on it.

"I'm going to be really bored until your brother gets here-"

"My ears. Please don't say that again!" I said after eating the ice cream on my spoon.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you don't know where babies come from." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but that's my brother." And cue the shudders.

She nudged my shoulder and sighed. "But what I wouldn't do to Dr. McDreamy."

"You can have him." I said as I watched the tv "I'm having Karev."

"Fine." She mumbled.

After watching the rest of Grey's Esme switched the tv off saying that she was going to bed. At least I think she said that. My eyes were already closed and I was slipping into unconciousness. I felt something being dropped over my body and the closing of a door sounded. After that nothing else seemed to be making any noise.

"Carlisle be quiet Bella's still asleep." I heard someone hiss.

"No I'm not." I said sleep laced in my voice. "I was." I sat up and leaned my head in the sofa

"Bells, we're going to get some food. Want to join us?" Esme asked giving Car the stink eye. I snigered.

"Wait there. I need to talk to you first, about school." He said as I began to get up.

"Can it wait till I've had breakfast?" I asked as my stomach rumbled. I blushed. And this time Carlisle snigered.

"I guess. But I do need to talk to you about that." He said looking at me "God, it's good to have you hear kiddo."

"Yeah yeah." I said pushing the cover back and standing up. "Clothes?" I asked looking at Esme

"Oh there in our room." She said pointing towards the door.

"Thanks" I said.

I closed the door as soon as I got inside and went towards one of the bags. Opening the first one I pulled out the first pieces of clothing my hands touched. Grabbing my make-up bag as well I made my way to the bathroom. Getting a quick shower I toweled myself off I got dressed. Making sure that the things that I picked at least looked alright. Brushing my teeth and washing my face again I looked in the mirror. My hair was a lost cause, I just tyed it up and put some eye-liner on.

Leaving the room I walked out to find Esme and Carlisle in a heated discussion but as soon as she saw me they stopped talking.

"Well finally!" Car said as I bent down to put my biker boots on. "We can eat."

"Yeah yeah. Because you don't eat enough anyway." I said looking up after zipping them shut.

We left the room and waited for the elevator to come to us. It seemed to be stopping on every single floor. "Car, you don't have obsessed fans do you?" I asked as the doors opened and we got in. Luckily no one was in there, I don't understand why it kept stopping.

"You mean here?" He asked as I nodded "No. People see me and ask for pictures and auto-graphs. But no one has actually harassed me here. Why?"

"Just that's what normally happens." I say trying to drown out the opera music.

"Hasn't happened in a while now." Esme said as the doors opened. "I make sure to keep everyone away from my man." she gave him a kiss on the cheek but he sung her around and dipped her.

"Eugh." I mumbled walking away from them.

"Oh geez Bells, lighten up. You'll be doing that soon." Esme said as they made their way over to me.

"Not likely." Carlisle and I said at the same time making us all laugh. People were looking at us but we kept on laughing. I noticed the group over in the restaurant. They were watching us, but I kind of knew that they were going to be asking Car later what we were laughing at. I could see the green eyes from over here. They pulled me in again. I looked down blushing. "Hey Bella." Car said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked

"Your room's ready. We can get everything set up later today." Car said as I gave a smile.

"Thanks. But you don't have to do that. I want to pay you back for it Es." I said turning to face her.

"Nope. You are going to have the room, give me and Car some peace and quiet." She said giving me a knowing smile as we walked into the restaurant.

"That, that is disgusting. Your basicaly my sister and he's my brother."

"Who said anything about that Bella? Get your mind out of the gutter." Carlisle said nudging me with his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes as we walked past the group. We sat down at the table in the back, no one could see us. I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me. This couldn't be good.

"Marcus want's to talk to you after we get to the set. I'm not the one's who's going to be dealing with your punishment, he is. I'm still pissed. I don't understand how you could blow something up!" He stopped and looked at the person standing next to me. "Yes?" he said in the same tone.

"Erm, what can I get you guys?" The bloke looked at all of us until his eyes rested on me.

"Hey, her eyes are up here." Carlisle said "I'll just have coffee."

"Same" Esme said.

"Can I get a coffee to go please?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure." He wrote it all down and gave me a smile.

I wasn't used to getting all this attention off of someone before. Sure I'd been asked out by people but none as fit as he is. "Make that three coffees to go." Carlisle said huffing.

"Sure." He said and walked off.

"Car, you need to stop being over-protective. Bella's 18, she can do what she want's. She old enough to be dating." Esme said as I blushed

"She's to young. My sister isn't-"

"News flash Car. While you've been filming in various places I've dated." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"What? Who? When?" He started firing questions off everywhere.

"What with the questions? I'm a grown girl Car." I said as the waiter came back with our order.

"Your still my baby sister." He said frowning at the waiter as he glamced at me. "Thank you." He said handing him a bill. "The change is your tip." He grumbled standing up and grabbing his drink.

I watched as he walked out and waited in the foyer. "I'll go talk to him." Esme said standing up leaving me alone with the waiter.

"Sorry about my brother. He can be a bit..." I stopped looking for a word and held out my hand "Bella."

"Riley." He said holding out his hand to.

"Isabella!" I flinched as I heard my name being shouted.

"So yeah. Nice to meet you. Maybe we can actually talk next time." I smiled getting up

"Yeah." He said smiling at me. "Wait. Carlisle Cullen is your brother?" He said looking over at Car and Es.

"Yeah. How did you not get that?" I grabbed my food and drink and turned and walked away smiling to myself.

Once again I passed the group but I gave them a tight smile this time.

"Bella, what was that?" Car asked as Esme hit him

"I was just being friendly. Try it sometime." I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my keys out of my pocket. "So, we going?" I twirled the keys around my finger and leaned on one leg.

"Fine." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee he sauntered off and once again I stood there staring after him.

"Es, what's going on?" I asked turning towards her.

"Carlisle's just a bit stressed. Here." She said handing me co-ordinates "Put this in your GPS. We'll see you there." And the she walked off.

I frowned at there figures and watched them leave the hotel. _He's pulling away again _I thought. _Just like last time_.

Sighing I took a big gulp and walked out into the parking lot.

* * *

After debating between going to find Carlisle or going to see Marcus I just gave up and slumped in the seat. There was a tap on my window and I looked at the person. Alice I think her name was. The girl from last night. Yeah Alice. I opened the car door and got out.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Marcus said that he wanted to see you." She said seeming to glance everywhere but me.

"Thanks. Where is he?" I asked locking up, guess I didn't have to make a desision, it's been made for me.

"Erm, in his trailer. I'll take you."

And with that I was walking towards what might just be the end of my life.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Emmett doesn't seem to have a filter. Once he thinks of something he just says it."

"Yeah Es said that to." I mumbled kicking a rock as we continued walking.

"I, I know what happened. I don't think I know anybody that doesn't. Emmett excluded obviously. It was a pretty big thing-"

"I don't like talking about it." I said stopping what she was going to say. Great, their going to act really weirdly around me. At least with others Car has told them not to mention anything just act normal around me. But we do get the occasional one.

"Oh sorry." She said "Erm. Would you like to eat with us at lunch?" She said as we came to a stop out side of a trailer

"Er," I hesitated

"I'll make sure that Emmett doesn't say anything inappropriate. I think you'll really fit in here."

"I'll see. I have to get out of this alive." I said indicating to the door.

"Yeah. We heard a bit of that this morning..." She left it open

"Jeez, is there anything anyone doesn't know?" I asked to myself. "I'll see you then." I wanted her gone. Not being rude but thanks to Car's big mouth they heard.

She nodded said a quiet good-bye and with that she left me standing there. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Bella. Come in sit down." Marcus said as soon as he saw that it was me. Car was there to.

I sat down in the only available chair and waited for someone to say something. This could just be the end of my life. But I highly doubt that Carlisle would let Marcus kill his little sister. Nah, he'd want to do that by himself, privately so no one would no. But then again Esme would notice so... yeah doesn't really work.

"Bella. How could you be so stupid?" Marcus asked in a calm voice. This was bad. Really bad. When he's angry he starts of calm then gets louder and louder.

"Well erm, you see.." I began "We were doing experiments. I might have added to much powder to mine and where I was standing kind of exploded." Again I bit my lip waiting.

"And how did you get out of that unscathed?" He asked

I didn't want this to come up. "Well I saw it bubbling" _It's true, I just missed out the part where I was the only one that ducked. No one got hurt._ I thought "And I ducked"

"Ducked?" He repeated

"Yeah. You know to get out of the way."

"I no what it means." He said "Carlisle what do you think?" He turned to face Car2"

"I think that no one got hurt. Things just need replacing. She should work off the debt here. I remember her saying something about wanting to come and work here for a bit anyway."

"Humm..." Marcus started pacing and I followed his movements. "Thank you Carlisle. You can get back to work I want to speak to Bella."

"You're sure?" Car asked looking between us. Well I've had plenty talks with Marcus before about ... things...

"Yes. You need to get over to makeup. I'll be finished with Bella in" He glanced at his watch "10 minutes tops." I gulped. He made it sound as if he was going to kill me.

"Alrighty then." Carlisle said getting up "I'll see you later then Bells." At least I'm not going to die.

Carlisle left the trailer and closed the door. I turned and faced Marcus. He was staring at me.

"What did we talk about last time?"

"Oh you mean when I came down when it was the holidays?" He just nodded "Erm, my behaviour in class." I looked down

"Yes. Your brother doesn't need these types of things going on in his life."

Again, all everyone care's about is Carlisle. Not me, never me. I always come second best to him.

"Yeah." I mumbled

"So, while you are here, your job is going to be working for some of the actors. Anything they need you get it. You'll be working hard, you'll have breaks same time as everyone but I don't want to here about stupid little things going on." I nodded as he continued on "Today, you'll be just with Alice, the girl that got you. I hope that you get on with everything with out a glitch." He handed me a I.D card with a simple picture of me on it from, hell! It's my picture from school. We had those done last week. I put it round my neck and looked at Marcus

"Ok then." I said, that wasn't so bad. I thought that it would be worse.

"She's in her trailer right now." I stood up and walked over to the door "Over by the campfire yesterday, you'll see the trailer, it has her name on it." I opened the door "Oh and Bella, don't mess this up. This is big for your brother."

I slammed the door shut and walked towards the trailer. Every fucking thing is big for Carlisle. But hey this is my life, I've learned to live with it.

**A/N**

**So was it good? It's longer than normal. It feels better to get all of this out in one chapter rather than two or three. I'll be doing this instead of little chapter now, so if it's a little late it's coz it's a big one.**

**Whys Carlisle pulling away?**

**Hope you enjoyed it**** :)**

**Courtney :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, it means loads. I will reply to every single review now, so review!**

**Oh and guys I've had a bit of trouble trying to upload a new stroy. If anyone knows how I can do that, please PM me.**

**SM owns everything. I own Maci - You'll meet her in this chapter!**

Bella Pov

I didn't bother looking back as I heard the trailer door open and my name called. He told me to do my job, I'm doing it. I'm not assigned to him I'm assigned to with that in mind today should be fun. More questions, hopefully they wont be bad, I can handle some but not all.

"Hey watch were your going!" Someone hissed at me.

"You should have been looking were you were going too." I said back looking at the person.

This got there attention as the looked at badge around my neck then looked at me. "Your right. I'm sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." Great. Immediately after knowing my name they act all nice, am I back at school? Everyone knows Carlisle, translating into: being mean to his sister means I might not get another job working with Marcus or Carlisle. See that's how it always is.

"Don't start acting nice now that you know my name." I snapped back

"No it was my fault. I'm always snappy in the mornings." He said trying to act nice, it wasn't working "So I'm Mike, and your Isabella Cullen." Mike stated cockily while holding out his hand. I guess I shouldn't have thought that he would actually be nice, he looks like the jocks back in school. Dirty blondish hair and blue eyes. He had a sort of cute face, kinda babyish though if you asked me. But Tanya and Jess would eat him up. Mind you they would eat any one up, especially my brother.

"No shit sherlock." I said rolling my eyes not going any where near his hand

"Wanna eat with me at lunch? Get to know each other, better." He said letting his eyes roam over my body dropping his hand to his side and both of them over his thighs. Disgusting.

"I should warn you, I took self-defense classes." I said "And no. I have better things to do than eat with dicks like you." I turned and headed over to the trailers leaving him standing there, probably with his mouth hanging open. I took a look back and guess what? I was right! Not that I'm ever wrong, well sometimes, but don't say anything to Car, he'll get all big-headed.

I never noticed last night that there where three trailers around the camp-fire. Well I couldn't exactly look coz it was kinda getting lat and apparently it gets dark around here pretty quick.

Looking at the name on the first trailer I stopped by it happened to be Alice's. God I'm good at guesses.

Just as I went to knock on the door it opened.

"I've been waiting for you!" Alice said pulling me into the trailer

"Oh, erm sorry?" I said as she let go of my arm and told me to sit.

"So, Marcus said you'd be working with me today." She said bouncing in her seat as she spoke. Has someone given her sugar? Loads of sugar?

"Yeah, only for today I think. Then I'm with someone else tomorrow." I said trying to keep a straight face as I watched her

"Cool!"

"So, what we doing today then?" I asked

"I'm in costumes all-day. We sometimes get to help out in departments."

"Great." I said sighing a little

"In fact we should probably make our way over there now." Alice said standing up.

"Right." I said following her out of the trailer "Do you want me to lock up?" I indicated to the trailer behind me

"Nothing of value in there." Was her reply

We walked over to costumes in silence. Neither of us had anything to say, it was kinda creepy.

"I.D please." A big hand stopped me from following Alice inside. I don't even think she realised I wasn't behind her anymore

"Er, OK?" I said twisting the lan-yard round so he could see the picture and name.

"Oh, sorry Miss Cullen."

"It's Ok." I replied as I began to move past him

"I'm Jacob Black. Security here, well one of them anyway." He gave me a smile and before I knew it I was returning it

"Bella Cullen, but you already knew that." I saw Alice turn around as if she was talking to me. Her face turned into a mask of confusion. I watched as she looked around only semi-aware that Jacob was still talking to me. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to work." I said nodding towards Alice

"Work?" He asked confused

"Yeah. Listen we can talk some other time. Nice meeting you."

What is it with the men here? First that cocky dick this morning and know a security guard? I walked towards Alice and she walked towards me.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked as she pulled me back to were she was

"Security wouldn't let me in. Had to show my I.D. sorry." I said

"Oh, it's 'coz' your new. They know nearly everyone here." She walked over to a costume rack and pulled some of the clothes off "Come on, I wanna introduce you to Maci, you'll love her."

And with that, my morning went from bad, to well not so bad.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Alice said after she shared her idea with me.

"Absolutely not! I mean come on, I'm not going to be here that long and this film is about all of you. I doubt Marcus would even let me do that." I said

Maci's head just looked between us both. It was kinda funny, like a tennis match.

"But every film has to have song-credits!" Alice said

"I haven't even been here for a day and you already want me do go and talk to Marcus about this? No-"

"GIRLS!" Maci yelled

"WHAT?" We both yelled back

"Just listen to yourselves. Alice Bella's right, she hasn't been here a day and you, you want here to do something like that? It's not up to you." Alice frowned and I smirked "But Bella, if your as good as Alice and your brother says you are I don't understand why you don't ask Marcus."

"Because it's not something I feel entirely comfortable with." I said running a hand over my face

"But-" Alice started

"Stop, just stop. Alice, go get your lunch. I want to talk to Bella." Maci said

Alice huffed and walked over to the door. Not even looking back. It's been great working with both of them, it's only just gone bad within the past half hour? Yeah half hour. Alice thought that I would be a great candidate to do the song-credits at the end. Apparently Carlisle has told them all about my music and even let them listen to a few of the songs I recorded at the beginning of the year. I didn't even know that! They wanted to here me sing 'live' as Alice put it. She said that she's had a idea bruing inside her for a while and then she just blurts it out! Jesus Christ!

"Bella, you OK?" Maci asked

Ah Maci. Alice was right about something. That I would love her. Maci is twenty six years old and is really nice. She doesn't like fashion that much but is a costume designer. That's what I thought when she said that. But I get where she's coming from.

"Yeah. Just peachy."

"You know, you remind me of me when I was your age. All rebellious and shit. The only thing that kept me grounded was the clothes designing. I didn't want to let anyone see my work, but I ended up here. Working in the movie business. Sometime it's good to just get it out there."

"I don't even know what to do when I finish school. My mates have it all figured out. Everyone has it all figured out, me I don't have a fucking clue." I said while banging my head on the plastic table. I hadn't told anyone that.

"I get it. Look, go have lunch. Come back here all refreshed. And if you want I'm always here for a talk." She said patting me on the back

"Thanks." I said raising my head up "Whoa, shouldn't raise head so fast. I'll see you after lunch." My head was pounding.

What do you think? Lunch be like yesterday? God I hope not.

I walked past Jacob and gave him a smile and a wave which he returned. Some people looked at me, some people whisper when I walked past. I looked around just making sure that I was in fact at a movie set not school. Could've fooled me. I went over to my car and grabbed my bag. Do you seriously expect me to carry around my things with me all day? I hope not.

As soon as I stepped inside the 'Lunch hall' the only group in there stopped talking. If I dropped a pin you could probably hear it. Grabbing a sandwich and a bottle of water I paid and made my way over to a table on the other side of the tent. This way I can see everyone who walks in. Placing my food and drink down I sat and routed through my bag for the small bottle. Ah! Found you. Placing that on the table I grabbed my Ipod.  
Unscrewing the lid on the water I took a pill out, popped it in my mouth and took a gulp of water. I saw that Alice was watching me. I shook my head and placed my ear phones in. Turning the music up so I drowned out all available noises I started on my lunch. I didn't even register someone standing next to me until they tapped me on the shoulder causing me to jump. I took out a ear-phone.

"Bella..." Alice began "I shouldn't have done that before, I'm sorry." She said looking at me

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." I replied yanking out my other ear-phone so I could hear her. "I'm just not used to people doing that, you know."

"Yeah. So hey, do you wanna finish your lunch at our table? Em wants to apologize as well so..."

"Sure." I replied giving her a small smile. Placing my things in my bag and grabbing the remaining sandwich I walked over to Alice's table. Do not look at him. I told myself.

I stood there for a mili-second before I was in a bone crushing hug. All of the remaining air that I had was gone and I swear my eyes were watering.

"Emmett put her down, Now!" The blonde said

"Shit sorry." Emmett said as he placed me down "I've been told that I could kill someone with those hugs."

"Yeah" _*breath*_ "You" _*breath*_ "Could" I managed to get the sentence out

"I'm so sorry, you know. About last night and well know well the hug." I looked at him wanting to say something but the dimples, God the dimples.

I took a breath "It's OK. Happens know and then."

"Bella sit down. I'll introduce you to everyone, again." Alice said smiling "So the big guy that nearly killed you, that's Emmett McCarthy."

"I swear that I'll never do anything like that again." He said

"Dude, shut the fuck up. I said it was OK." I said, well that left them all speechless

"I like you." The blonde said "Rosalie Hale, Rose for short."

"Thanks, I think?" I said looking at her

"Jasper Whitlock." Wow, I like his accent. He's pretty cute, but. I looked around the table. Not as cute as green eyes. God I really need to know his name. I sat there just looking into his eyes.

"Eddie, dude." Emmett said nudging him

"Sorry, Edward Masen." He smiled causing me to blush

"Hi." I said pulling my lip in between my teeth

And sudenly, my life didn't seen so bad after all. Well how could it? Edward Masen smiled at me.

**A/N**

**I am so sorry that it's late!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry this is late, FF was a fail and I've been busy with school ;) But hey, it's half term and I'm off for two weeks!**

**Go check out my new story, Fighting Talk. I should have a new chapter up sometime this week. **

**So SM owns everything, I own the laptop. Enjoy!**

Bella Pov

Sitting there with everyone, I felt normal. Like I actually fit in somewhere. When lunch came to an end we said bye to everyone and I let Alice drag me back to Maci.

"So you two both look happy." She said as I was pushed onto the podium

"Well I was until I was told that I was going to be used as a Barbie Doll." I grumbled

"Oh shut up, let me have my fun." Alice said as she started to wrap blue material around my waist

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes

"You never know Bella. You might just find this fun." Maci laughed

"I don't like being used as a Barbie Doll though." I said. There's no point in arguing, it wont get me anywhere.

"Oh my God. What's happened to my sister?" Carlisle said as he saw me dressed in a blue tutu with a white corset with blue beads over my top.

"Ha fucking ha." I said

"No seriously. You never dress up like this." He pulled out his phone

"You better not Car. I swear." I said as I heard a snapping "Your dead. Alice let me go. Come on. It's four."

"Really? Wow, lost track of time. Let me just." She moved to my back and started un threading the laces. I unzipped the tutu and stepped out. "There you go. Erm you might have a few little holes from where I put the pins in."

"Yeah. Thanks Alice. For today I mean. It was, well fun." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as soon as I turned back round I was pushed backwards with the force of Alice.

"See you later then Bella." She let me go and walked back over to Maci. I shook my head and turned to face Carlisle.

"Well then, you had fun." He said as soon as we exited the tent

"It was good." I shrugged

"Yeah. And I have the proof." He shook his phone in my face. I looked at the screen and there was a picture of me.

"You better delete that." I growled reaching for his phone

"And why dear sister would I do that?" He said moving his phone away from me.

"Because you love me." I said reaching for the phone once again

"Nope. Give me a better reason." He said

"Car, come on." I sighed

"Erm, no."

I raised an eye brow at him. "I'm taking it that you want a lift home, seeing that Es isn't here."

"Well yeah." He said

"Tuff shit, you ain't getting one until you delte that picture." I moved away from him

"Ah come on Bells." Car pleaded

"Delete it." I said

"Hang on hang on." He said pressing a few buttons. "There deleted. See." He showed my the phone

"Fine." I said

"Why you being all grumpy any way?" He said pulling me into his side

"Why do you think I'm being grumpy?" I said looking up at him

"B, I know you." He said

I rolled my eyes "Car, I'm not being grumpy."

"If you say so." He said giving someone a smile "Em, what you doing tonight?" He said steering me in another direction

"Er, we were gonna stay in tonight." Emmett said "Hey Bella."

"Hi." I said. What the hell is he doing?

"You wanna come down to the games room?" He asked.

Games room? I still don't follow.

"Sure. What time?" Emmett seems interested now

"Well were going back to the hotel now. Say about 7? Everyone should be back by then shouldn't they?"

"Yeah. You want me to pass the message on?"

"Yeah, but only to Rose, Al, Jazz and Edward. We don't need anyone else turning up." I saw Car look over at a small hand full of people

"Yeah. Reading you loud and clear." Emmett saluted at Car "I'll see you later. You gonna be there Bella?"

"Er, sure?" I said

"She will and I'm gonna kick her ass as pool." Carlisle pinched my cheek and I swatted his hand away. I see what he's doing.

"I have to see this." Emmett said "So, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." Carlisle pulled me back in the direction to where I was parked

"Really Car?" I ask opening my door "I know what your doing."

"What?" He says faking surprise "Is it so bad for me to want you to get to know some of the people I work with?"

"Seriously?" I pull out of the parking lot. There's no point in arguing, I never get anywhere. "What's with the games room any way?" Changing the subject

"It's a place in the hotel. I got it booked for later tonight." Car shrugged

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You'll like it." Car says

"Ok. Hey why did Esme leave before?" I ask

"She had some things to sort out for the wedding. Oh and while your here she said she's taking you shopping for the dress. No arguing."

"Wasn't going to." I say "It sounds fun."

* * *

When we get back to the hotel and are in the elevator, Car hands over my room key and tells me that I'm on the same floor as him and Es. Apparently Esme pulled a few strings. The doors open and I head to my room. As soon as I close the door I make my way to the bed and sit on the edge. I take my shoes and jacket off and run a hand over my eyes.

Well Car said that he's booked the games room for 7, it's four forty five now. I look around for my bags, there they are. I walk over to the sofa and open one of the bags. Luckily it's the one with my laptop in. Grabbing the charger and laptop I walk back over to the bed. Setting it down I boot it up and plug it in. After it's loaded I open up the document and start working. It's not homework, just something that I've been working on. A story so to speak.

"Bella?" I hear my voice being called and some knocking on the door.

I walk over and open it up "What Car?" I say as he walks past me and sits down on the bed "Make your self comfortable. It's not like it's my room or anything."

"You ready? It's six fifty."

"Is it? I lost track of time." I move over to my laptop and save the work

"What you doing?" He asked as I switched it off

"Just writing." I shrugged

"Still doing that?" He asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I said scrunching my eyebrows

"Just that your doing music and writing. Seems a lot."

"It's not that much." I bend down and fasten my boots again "Ready?"

"Yeah, come on." Car said standing up. I hear his knees crack as he straightens.

"Gettin' old there hey bro?" I say opening the door

"Old? I'm only three years older than you." He nudges my shoulder and we make our way to the lift.

"Still old." I joke as the lift doors open

He sighs and rolls his eyes at me. This is normal for us, well whenever I get to spend time with him it is.

When the lift doors open Carlisle takes me down to the games room. I don't know what I expected from the games room but this place was like a mini arcade. Come on, it's a hotel.

My eyes get covered and I hear a voice in my ear saying "Guess who?"

"Jesus Christ Esme, how old do you think I am?" I turn round and smile at her, she slaps my arm

"She's getting all cocky. Growing up." I roll my eyes "I found some nice dresses for you to try on." She says pulling me over to the pool table.

"Really? Coz I'm still thinking that jeans is a good combo for a wedding." I wink at her and start setting up the balls

"Bella,"

"I'm joking. You'd kill me if I didn't turn up in a dress that you aproved of." I glance up at her.

"Did I hear someone say dresses?" My eyes widen and Car laughs.

"Nope didn't hear anyone say anything about dresses Alice. Shut up Car." I say as I'm being pulled into her

"Sure." She says

"Bella, you should have seen your face! It was like someone forced you into- Ow!" He says rubbing his arm where I just hit him.

"Hey Carlisle, Bella gonna kick your ass at Pool?" Esme says holding out her cue

"Oh, yeah. I want t see this." Emmett says "Twenty buck on Carlisle. Bet you'll beat her."

"I dunno, I recon Bella will." Jasper places a twenty on top of Emmett's "Edward? What do you recon?" I look up and see Edward looking at me, I of course blush

"Twenty on Bella." He says. I look down and bite my lip. Why is he having this effect on me?

"Of course." I hear someone mutter

"Carlisle." Rose says "This should be good. You've beaten us all at Pool. You should be able to kick your sisters ass. No offence Bella."

"None taken." I laugh and walk round the table

"Bella." Alice says "She'll win."

"Esme, come on. Even up the playing field?" Car pleads

She rolls her eyes "I'm staying out of this. I'd like to keep my money." She sit's down on the sofa and the others soon join her

"Ha, even your own fiance wont bet on you. Age before beauty." I indicate for him to go first and smirk

"Cheeky bitch." Carlisle says as he gets into position.

* * *

"How the hell did she beat you?" Emmett asks as the money gets given out

"Why thanks." I say rolling my eyes

"Yeah yeah." He waves me off and I scoff "She's what 17-"

"18. My birthday was last month." I say

"Right 18, and your 21. You beat all of us." Emmett sits down with a sigh.

"Yeah but, she taught me how to play that good. Before, I was shit." Carlisle moves to the foosball "Wanna game?"

I watch as him and Emmett move over to the table. Jesus, my brother is annoying.

"Lovin' the way my own brother dismisses me like that." I laugh and sit down next to Esme

"You know him though. In his own way, that's him trying to defend you and him." I raise my eyebrow at this.

"Yeah I know."

"Bella! We need to have a party!" I hear Alice's voice and even Carlisle laughs at this.

"Party? You do not know my sister." I think that that was meant as a joke.

"Get back to your game Car." I wave him off "No, I don't need a party."

"But, you turned 18! It's a big thing." Alice argues and sit's down next to me

"Really, it's not. Sure I turned 18, but I don't need a party."

"But-"

"Alice, just leave her alone. She doesn't want a party." I turn my head and look at Edward

Alice huffs then stands up. "Rose, want a game?" She nods over to the pool table where we were all surrounded a minute ago.

"Sure."

I can't help but feel as though I did something wrong. I frown and bite my lip. I only notice someone sitting besides me when my lips is pulled out from between my teeth.

"You know, you can really damage your lip doing that." Edward smiles and leans back against the sofa. I look to my left, I could have sworn that Esme was just there.

"It's kinda a habit. Always done it." I run my finger over my lip where his thumb has just been.

"Don't let Alice make you feel, well, guilty. It's what she's good at guilt trips."

"It's just I'm not a big fan of parties. Never have been." I shrug

"I would have thought you'd be used to them, what with being Carlisle Cullen's sister."

"Yeah well, I don't go to the parties." I say leaning my head back against the sofa.

"Hey do you guys want something to eat?" I look over and see Carlisle holding some pizza boxes "We have pepperoni, maragita, BBQ and hawian."

"Food!" I scramble up off of the sofa and take a box out of his hands "You realise that I could kiss you right now."

"Eh, I'll settle for a hug." He smirks at me and places the boxes down. Taking the box out of my hands he walks towards me.

"Car don't-" I begin to say. To late he's got me in a vise grip.

"I think you can let her go Car." Esme says walking over, he doesn't let go "Car." Esme warns him

He lets me go and I hit his shoulder. "Your a dick." I pick up the box and walk back to the sofa

"So feeling the love sis." Car says. I roll my eyes and sit down. I take a slice of pizza and take a bite. I can feel someone's eyes on me and I look up. I place the pizza down and raise my hand to my mouth.

"What do I have something?"

"No, it's just you two really act like brother and sister." Edward smiles and grabs a slice

"Well, yeah." I pick up my pizza and take another bite.

"I think that this is the happiest that I've seen your brother, while I've been working with him I mean." Edward lowers his voice as he says this

"Really?" I look over at Car and see him with a big smile on his face as he talks to the others.

"Yeah, not that he wasn't happy when I first saw him. Just having you here seems to make him smile more. And I can see why. You really are something Bella Cullen."

I sit there looking at Edward, he just made me blush by saying that. Christ. What the hell am I going to do while I'm here working off my debt?

**A/N**

**Sorry that it took so long!**

**Read and review, tell my what you thought. I can take criticism, it makes my work better.**

**Courtney :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So I know it was a week ago but still, did any one see the Royal Wedding? I thought that Kate's dress was nice. Well done to the designer from Manchester!**

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed my last chapter and stuff. It means a lot like it always does :)**

**For the people who are reading this and who have followed my other stories you might have noticed that This Is My Life is being re-written. I wasn't happy wit the way that it was turning out so I started it again. So please go back and read it and review. **

**So instead of me getting my dinner I'm sitting here typing this all for you! SM owns everything I just mess with the characters ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

At about eleven last night Carlisle said that we had to leave the games room. I think that he was just covering himself, he looked tired. But me, I was still awake. But, I still went to bed.

I said night to everyone then headed to my room. Considering that I wasn't tired as soon as I got changed and put my head on the pillow I was out like a light, but I woke up a few hours later. And that's were I am now. Standing on the balcony in my hotel room and looking out at everything below. It's a nice view. You can see everything. I don't have this view from my room in school.

The wind blows past where I'm standing and it makes me shiver. Well I'm not exactly going to be warm if it's two in the morning and I'm dressed in some sweats and a tank top am I? Sighing I turn around and go back into my room, closing the balcony door behind me.

I switch on the bedside lamp and run a hand through my hair. I walk over to one of the bags and look through it for a book. Esme did say that she picked some up. There they are. I take them out and place them next to the bed. Getting under the covers I get comfortable, picking up a book I start reading. I know I'm going to pay for this in the morning.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I never turned the light off. I roll onto my back and squint up at the celling. I shouldn't have read last night. I sit up and open the bedside drawer, pulling out my glasses I put them on, ah, I can see know, that's better. Running a hand through my hair I realise that there was a reason why I woke up, there's a banging noise, and I think that it's coming from my door. I throw back the covers and walk to the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I say walking to the door "What?"

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Esme says "I see you woke up on the right side of the bed."

"Well, when you wake up to banging on your door then yes. Don't you have a key card anyway?" I ask leaning against the door frame.

"If we do, your brother has it." She says shrugging "Now, go get dressed, were all having breakfast."

"When you say 'all' you mean..." I ask

"Everyone that was in the games room yesterday. Hurry up." She sighs "Do you want me to order for you?"

"I'll have whatever your having and loads of coffee." I say nodding "Loads of coffee."

"In." She points to the bedroom and turns on her heel "Now Bella." She says getting into the lift.

"Yeah yeah." I say closing the door behind me and walking to my room.

In under twenty minutes I'm sorted out. I grab my jacket and make sure that everything is in the pockets. Putting my glasses back on I leave the room and make my way to the lift. Once I'm in I have to listen to the opera music again, I swear I'm going to talk to the management about it, I can't get in it every time and listen to-

"I can't believe that he's actually staying in this hotel! I mean Carlisle Cullen, is here, in this hotel!" The girls that have just gotten into the lift have just stopped the argument that's brewing inside of me. I mean, it's not like I wanted to be argue-

"I know, but he's here with that girlfriend. Once he see's me, he'll dump her for sure. I mean just look at me."

So I do, I turn and look at her "Yeah all fake." I mumble turning back round

"Excuse me, did you say something?" One of them actually taps me on the shoulder. I look over my shoulder at her "Did you say something?" She asks slowly

"No, nothing, nada." I say "Although I here that Carlisle Cullen is engaged know, so." I shrug, everyone knows this. I mean the newspapers were buzzing about this the other month.

"Yeah, I know that. But when he see's me, he'll leave her."

"OK them believe whatever you want to." I say as the doors open

"Who do you think your talking to? Your just a, a freak!" She spat at me

I turn to face her still "I've heard it all before honey." I wink at her and walk past the desk.

"Miss Cullen? We have a letter here for you."

"Cullen?" I hear one of the girls ask "She's not related to."

"Shit, thanks." I grab the letter and turn back round only to see the girls on the opposite side of the lobby looking at me. I walk into the resteraunte and lok for the others.

"Finally Bell!" I look over and see Carlisle

I smirk and see that they're all looking at me. I walk over "Awh, shucks, you shouldn't have waited for me." I look at him and sit down in the booth next to Alice.

"Uh huh." Is all he says and looks at me doing a double take "You read without your glasses didn't you?"

"However did you guess?" I ask rolling my eyes

"So that's why your wearing glasses?" Rose asks looking at me

"Yeah." I shrug "I've had them since I was twelve." I shrug and look down to my lap where I placed the letter. I frown when I see the address from where it was sent. I pick it up and open it, everyone's to engrossed in their conversations to be paying any attention to me, or at least they're pretending. I pull the letter out and read.

_Miss Isabella Cullen,_

_We have taken your recent incident into consideration and thought long and hard about this. With your study's in mind we will be sending you a package with all of the work that you would be doing in you classes. It's nothing that you havent't done before, so it shouldn't be a problem. If you do have any problems though, you shouldn't hesitate to either contact the school or one of your fellow class members. I'm sure that they will be able to help you._

_With it leading up to Halloween also, we have been told that your fellow band members : Garrett Kinsky, Jared Jones, Paul Wood, Kate Mellows and Leah Grant have denied to perform at the Halloween dance without you. With your suspension in mind we ha__ve agreed to allow you back in school for the following date 31st October to perform. It is a costume dance as normal, we hope that you will be able to turn up and make the evening memorable as always. If you can make it please get in contact with one of the band members so that they can tell the staff. If any problems arise before then please, contact us and we will get someone else to fill in._

_Once again, we will be sending out the work package. We hope to see you for the dance._

_Mr. Aro Varner._

_Principle of Volturi High._

Please tell me that he's having a laugh, seriously please tell me that he is. I stuffed the letter in my bag and checked the time. 10. They should be a break. I stood up and they all turned to look at me.

"The food's coming in a minute Bella." Carlisle said

"I know. I just need to do something. I'll be right back." I said turning my back on them and pulling my phone out of my pocket as I went. I walked out into the lobby and stood off to the side. Scrolling down the contacts list I pressed the call button.

"G man here. What can I do for you on this fine day?" I can here the others in the back ground laughing at him

"Did you bother to check if it was me that called?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Well of course I didn't. Where's the fun in that?" He asked "I'm taking it that your calling for a reason..."

I rolled my eyes "Yes, tell Mr Greene that the stage had better be ready."

"YES! I knew you wouldn't miss an opportunity to perform. Can I tell the guys?"

"Well obviously." I rolled my eyes once again "I've got a better idea. Tell the guys and come on Skype later. You lot and Ang and Ben."

"Yeah." He said "Trust you to do something to get you suspended though." He sighed

"Bella!" I looked over to the others and saw Emmett standing up and waving at me, I blushed.

"Gar, I've gotta go. Figure out the time with everyone. Say hi to them all. Bye." I hung up and headed back to the table

"No one would let me eat until you were here. So know she's here can I eat?" He looked at everyone

"Your a pig Em." Rose said "But yes you can."

I smiled and reached for the mug of coffee that was in my place. It was only a matter of-

"So what was so important that you had to make a call? And who did you call?" Car asked

"None of your concern and it's none of your business." I said smirking at him I place the mug down and cut into the pancakes

"Bella." Car warned

"What? It's not. I'm 18. Not a baby any more. You don't have to know every little thing." I said taking a bite

"I know that, but your my little sister. Just looking out for you." He said

"I know that, but if I wanted you to know I think I would have already told you." I shrug and continue eating

"Can we know Bella?" Emmett asks smiling at me

"Er no. I f I wont tell my own brother then what makes you think I'd tell you? No offence." I say

"None taken, just being nosy." He says with a mouth full of food

"Dude, seriously, you'd put Paul, Garrett and Jared to shame with that." I snigger and pick up my mug

"Paul? Garrett? Jarred?" Car asks frowning at me

"Yes Car boy's names." I gasp and the others laugh "Oh should I have been running from them shouting 'Couties!' I didn't realise?" By this time everyone is laughing and Car has a smile playing at the corners of his lips "If you bothered to listen to any of my phone calls over the years you would realise that Ben and Ang aren't the only friends I have." I shrugged

"Hey, I did listen. Just not to all of the details." He says pushing round his food on his plate

"Exactly." I say as I finish eating and putting the plate in the middle of the table "So, we going to go?" I ask

"No. Marcus called earlier and said that the storm last night had made the area we were going to be working in was completely soaked. We've got the day off." Car said smirking at me. I know that smirk.

"So why did I have to get up early?" I ask glaring at Esme

"Because I thought with every one being off I thought me and you could go and look for the dress." Esme said smiling sheepishly at me

"Aw, hell no." I say as Rose and Alice say "Dress? Can we come?"

"Why not? We could make a shopping trip out of it." Esme says as I bang my forehead on the table

"Aw, Bella you know it wont be that bad." Car is trying to cover up his laughs with his hand

"Are you joking?" I ask looking up and glaring at him, though I think with my glasses on it kinda doesn't work as well.

"Why what's wrong?" Edward asks

"I have a problem with shops." I mumble as Carlisle goes into full laughing mode

"Oh yeah." *laugh* "A problem. Bella here doesn't exactly like to shop." He started coughing

"I can't believe that there is actualy a girl that doesn't like to shop." Emmett says looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Never have and I never will." I look over at Alice and Rose who seem to be staring at me

"How can you say you don't like shopping?" Alice asks once she's recovered

"Easily. I. Don't. Like. Shopping." I say "Never have and I never will."

"Oh yeah, she never has. Isn't that right Es? When was it, New York? She wouldn't go into the shops. Esme had to get me to take her in there."

"That's just drastic. It's OK, by the time were finished with the shopping trip you'll love it, well not love it but you'll be getting there." Alice said turning in her seat to look at me "And we can get you something special to make a certain boy sit up and take notice." She whispers in my ear I look at her. She's being serious isn't she?

"So then. Were going shopping." I groan "What are you lot going to do?" Esme asks hitting me on the arm

"Dunno yet. We'll think of something." Carlisle says winking at the guys.

"Why Carlisle Matthew Cullen, I do believe that your plotting. Please let me stay with you." I beg

"No Isabella Marie Cullen you can not stay with us."

"Why are you two using full names?" Alice asks

"Don't get into it Alice." Esme says "I gave up a long time ago. So are we going to go?"

"Yes." Alice and Rose say

"No." I grumble "I hope I'm not working with either one of you two tomorrow." I look at Alice and Rose "Because if I was I'd slip something in your drinks."

"Bella." Car says and raises an eye brow I just roll my eyes

"Fine then." I clear my throat "Let's go shopping!" I manage to pull of the high pitch squealy voice that coinsidently reminds me of Jessica Stanley. "Oh my God." I mumble under my breath and shake my head "I guess you'll see me at the funeral home." I say getting up causing everyone to laugh.

"It wont be that bad Bella. Come on. My Maid of Honor needs a good dress." Esme stands up and links her arm through mine, as does Rose. It seems that they have trapped me. Damn it. I throw a glance over my shoulder as we come closer to the lobby. Carlisle is in stitches and the others are laughing.

"Seven days!" I yell to Carlisle who imediatley stops laughing and glares at me, causing Esme and I to burst out. Oh God the look on his face was priceless.

"What the hell?" Rose asks as soon as were out side and I've managed to calm down.

"Bella pulled a prank when she was what, Fifteen?" Esme asks and I nod "Car and I had had a fight." I roll my eyes "And Bella was staying with us for the holiday. We had gone out, try and get away from Carlisle and coinsidently it was midnight. We were coming back to the apartment and Bella had an idea. Ring him up and scare the hell out of him. She put on this really creepy voice and rang him from a telephone booth. Needless to say when we got back Car was in the corner with a baseball bat- crying. Once he saw us he apologized to me. We went to bed and the next thing I know his phones ringing again. I didn't think that Bella would do it again." She pulls me closer and I laugh. We all get into Esme's SUV and she starts the engine "Yeah so I didn't think she'd do it again. Next thing I know Car's huddled up to me crying like a baby. He keeps saying I'm sorry over and over again. Even though I've forgiven him. We finally get to sleep and when we get up for breakfast in the morning Bella's already out there- eating. She looks at Car and goes 'Was that your phone I heard last night?' Car takes one look at her and Bella being stupid starts laughing. Carlisle knowing that his little sister pulled a prank on him charges at her, knocking her off of the stool. We ended up in the hospital having Bella stiched up. The bowl had cut into her wrist and she's broken her arm. Car didn't like the fact that he'd sent his sister into hospital over a little prank which had him all wound up. They made up and know when ever Bella says that he glares."

"Oh my God. We have to do something like that to the guys!" Alice is bouncing in her seat "That would be so cool!"

"I didn't think that you had it in you." Rose says "But I mean, I would have never thought of something like that. But like Alice said we have to do that."

"Yeah but if I did exactly the same thing Car would know who it was." I say "Plus he's probably told the others."

"Yeah." Esme says "But It would work if you were in the room when the phone rings the first time." Esme says as she pulls into the parking lot "That way no one would be suspecting you."

"Yeah but Car will know that we've told you. So I think that we should leave it for a few weeks then do it. That way they would have forgotten all about it." I say

"So all agreed. Prank on the lads?" Rose says once were all out of the car

"Yes." We all say

Bring on the pranks!

**A/N**

**So tell me what you think. Good Bad? Review and tell me.**

**Like I said at the top before I've started to write This Is My Life again. I hope that you will all go and check it out, Even though there's only like three chapters I already think that it's better, but I haven't had a lot of reviews off of people telling me what they think of it :) Hope you'll all go and check it out!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Courtney :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone that read the last chapter. But I have a bone to pick. I've been getting more alerts than reviews, not that I don't mind the alerts. But reviews let me know what you think about the story. So please, review :)**

**This is going to be a longish chapter. All of Edward's Pov starting from the morning after the bonfire. I'll be doing ones like these. Just so that you all know what Edward's feeling like. I might do some other perspective's but I haven't made my mind up yet. Review at the bottom and tell me if you'd like some else Pov and I'll see what I can do.**

**SM owns everything. I own the plot, enjoy :)**

* * *

Edward Pov

The night of the bonfire when we all heard Bella sing, it was great. But then Emmett had to go and open his mouth didn't he? The smile was wiped off of her face and she walked away. I have never forgotten that night. The look on her face haunted me until I got back to the hotel. Who am I kidding? The look on her face haunted my dreams. I wanted to go to her and understand why she was so upset. Carlisle hadn't said anything about their parents, just that they were both close to them. But when the accident happened, I don't think that any one didn't hear about it. It was pretty big news. But obviously, Bella didn't like talking about it. I can understand that.

But the following morning made up for it. I heard her laugh. It made me smile, and I'm pretty sure that the others noticed. But I didn't care. All of my attention was on Bella. She was smiling and laughing with her brother and Esme. It made me smile even more.

But when she looked around, her gaze stopped. I didn't realise that she was looking at me, well not until Alice pointed it out. I looked back at her and she was blushing and was looking towards the floor. I wanted to see her deep warm chocolate brown eyes. They told me everything that I needed to know about her.

"That, that is disgusting. Your basically my sister and he's my brother."

"Who said anything about that Bella? Get your mind out of the gutter." Carlisle said nudging her with his shoulder.

I glanced up from my coffee and saw them walking past us, once again she was laughing, but it wasn't as good as the laugh before. No this one was just a little giggle, but I still smiled. God I sound like a sap don't I? I don't care though. It looked like the others had noticed this too and looked up as they went past. None of them said "Good morning" they just walked past and went to a booth in the far corner.

I looked back down at the table and Ran my hands through my hair trying to catch up with the conversation that everyone was talking about. Well at least I could talk to Jasper and Emmett about baseball. God know's what Rose and Alice where talking about, though I think I did here skin complications. What the hell is that about?

Alice glanced over at us, well I thought that it was us but Carlisle had stormed past us, with a look on his face. Esme followed after him and I was waiting for Bella but that never happened. I turned round and saw that she was talking to someone, some guy. I clenched my fists together. Why should he get to talk _my _Bella like that? Whoa, back up there, since when has she been my Bella? I've only known her for what, a day?

"Isabella!" Everyone tha was sitting down looked over to the lobby. I didn't though. I kept my eyes on Bella and this, this guy. As soon as she stood up I turned back round. The others were giving me weird looks but I ignored it.

This time when Bella walked past she gave us a tight smile. It was something. At least if I was sitting here, I could see into the lobby with out turning around. They were talking. Damn what I couldn't give to be able to read lips. Once again by the looks of it Carlisle stormed off again, Esme following him. Leaving Bella standing there with a look on her face. I saw her raise her coffee to her mouth and take a sip. She followed after them, only not going in the same direction.

"Edward, earth to Eddie." A hand was being waved in my face

"What?" I asked looking at Emmett

"Well, he's come back to us at last." Emmett clapped his hands "What was up with you?"

"Nothing." I mumbled

"Sure. It wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with a certain brown eyed eighteen year old would it?" Rose asked raising her left eyebrow

"No." I scoffed "Why would it?" I ran my hands through my hair again

"And there's the tell tail sign that it probably was." She said leaning back against the seat

"Shut it Rose." I said

"Hey-" Emmett began to say

"Wow, look at the time. I think that we should all get going don't you?" Alice asked I looked at her and frowned. "Believe me I think that we should get going."

I got out form the booth and waited for the others.

"You know that I was messing before." Rose said as we walked into the lobby

"Yeah." I sighed "It's just. I haven't even known her for a few days and I- It doesn't matter." I said "I'll see you all at the set." I turned on my heel and walked towards my car. I know that I probably left Rose standing there wondering what the hell I was on about, but. I don't even know what's happening.

* * *

By the time I was at the set I had parked my car and was across the lot and headed to my trailer, not waiting for the others. I knew that soon enough that they would be here. I set up the X-Box and waited for Emmett to come bursting through the doors demanding a game of Halo.

"Eddie-"

"It's set up and it's Edward Emmie." I said handing him the other controller

"And it's Emmett." He said pressing play.

I drowned everything out until I heard Alice's voice.

"She looked so upset though Rose. I think I might have pushed to far."

"Alice, I highly doubt that Bella will be upset just because of something you might have done." I paused the game

"Dude, come on." Emmett complained "At least give the controller to Jazz." I handed it to Jazz and sat back, pretending to watch the game.

"Yeah, maybe." There was a pause "I have to go. She's meant to be working with me today. Were in costumes." Alice clapped her hands and Rose laughed

"See if you can get her to come and have lunch with us."

"I see. See you guys later." Alice said

"See ya'" We all said

"Don't pretend to be watching the game Edward. I know you were listening." Rose said sitting down next to me "What was that all about before? You just left."

"I don't know my self." I admitted "Honest." I said noticing the look that she was giving me

"Ok." She said

Let's just wait till lunch, see what happens then.

* * *

"What happened?" Rose asked as Alice slammed the tray down on the table

"Nothing." Snapped Alice

"Ali." Jasper said

"You wanna know? We had a little tiff." She shrugged and sighed "It was stupid really I-"

She stopped talking and looked over to the lunch line. We all followed her gaze. There was Bella. She noticed us and grabbed her lunch. It was obvious by the look on her face that she wasn't going to be joining us for lunch. She moved to a table on the far side of the lunch hall.

"What did you do Alice?" I asked

"I said something about music for the film. She kinda flipped out at me. I shouldn't have opened my mouth." She said

None of us had taken our eyes off of Bella. I watched as she routed through the bag and placed an Ipod on the table. She still continued routing though. She seemed to have found whatever it was and placed that on the table as well. She unscrewed the lid on the water and opened the little container. They were pills it looked like. She popped one in her mouth then took some water. I frowned and looked away.

"Ha, look's like you gave her a head ache." Emmett said laughing loud enough so that all of the staff looked over at us. Bella didn't though. She must have the music on loud enough to drown everything out

"It's not funny Emmett." Alice said "I think I'm going to talk to her. Maybe get her to come and sit with us." Alice stood up and walked towards Bella.

I started eating "So, Jazz hows it going with Alice?" Rose asked

"Er, what do you mean?" He asked

"Oh come on. A blind man could tell that you two have been making gooey eyes at each other since you both got here." I said "It's actually making my sick."

"Oh shut it Eddie." Emmett said

"Oh I'm sorry Emmie." I said rolling my eyes

"She's coming over here." Rose said "Em, you need to apologize."

"Right, how should I do that?" He asked

"It normally starts with 'I'm sorry'" I said smirking

"No shit." Emmett said "I know."

He stood up and picked Bella up. Her eyes started watering.

"Emmett put her down, now!" Rose yelled

"Shit sorry." Emmett said as he placed her down "I've been told that I could kill someone with those hugs."

"Yeah" _*breath*_ "You" _*breath*_ "Could" she managed to get the sentence out

"I'm so sorry, you know. About last night and well know well the hug." I don't think I've ever seen Emmett sorry like this before.

"It's OK. Happens know and then." She said

"Bella sit down. I'll introduce you to everyone, again." Alice said smiling "So the big guy that nearly killed you, that's Emmett McCarthy."

"I swear that I'll never do anything like that again." He said

"Dude, shut the fuck up. I said it was OK." She said. No one that has only just me him has ever talked to him like that. People get intimidated by his size. Not Bella though.

"I like you." Rose said smiling "Rosalie Hale, Rose for short."

"Thanks, I think?" She said. She's cute.

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper said nodding his head towards her. I was staring into her eyes again, getting lost in them.

"Eddie, dude." Emmett said nudging me.

"Sorry, Edward Masen." I said smiling at her. I made her blush. That blush went straight down to my crotch.

"Hi." She said pulling her lip between her teeth. That went straight down to my crotch aswell.

What the hell is this girl doing to me? I mean I've been with girls before, but none of them had this sort of impact on me. Never.

She was sort of quiet during lunch. But when she did speak she either made us laugh or had something to say about the thing we were talking about. Which ended up being about the film, but she did know queit a bit about it though. I guess that's what happens when you grow up a younger sibling to someone in the movie business.

* * *

"Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice!" Emmett yelled as he walked into my trailer. Of course he knew that everyone would be here "Where's Alice?" He looked around

"With Maci and Bella still." Rose said flipping through a magazine

"No, Bella's just left with Carlisle." He said as we all looked at him "What? I've just seen them."

"Then she's probably finishing up. Why?" Rose placed the magazine down

"You can tell her then. Were going to the games room tonight. Carlisle invites us." He smiled

"Sounds good." I said "Who's going?"

"Us, Carlisle, Esme and Bella. He said something about beating Bella at pool. He's cleared us all. I want to see him beat his sister."

"Beat who's sister?" Alice said coming in with a garment bag over her arm

"Were going down to the games room. Us, Carlisle, Esme and Bella. Be there for 7." Emmett said snatching the controller out of my hands and playing another game with Jasper

"What's in the bag?" Rose asked

"Something that I was making with Maci. It's a dress for Bella, it was made over her clothes so I just need to alter it the next time I see her. It would probably be better if we went shopping and got her measurements so that I can do it then."

I droned out after they started talking about dresses.

But about an hour later we had left my trailer and were heading back to the hotel.

* * *

"Did I hear someone say dresses?" Alice says as we all walk into the games room. Carlisle laughs

"Nope didn't hear anyone say anything about dresses Alice. Shut up Car." Bella says as Alice goes over to her and pulls her into a hug. I stay near to the small drink counter. Jasper is standing next to me.

"Sure." She says

"Bella, you should have seen your face! It was like someone forced you into- Ow!" Carlisle says. I look over and see him rubbing his arms.

"Hey Carlisle, Bella gonna kick your ass at Pool?" Another voice starts talking and I notice Esme holding a pool cue out to Carlisle

"Oh, yeah. I want to see this." Emmett says moving closer to the pool table "Twenty bucks on Carlisle. Bet you'll beat her." He says as we all walk to where he is

"I dunno, I recon Bella will." Jasper places a twenty on top of Emmett's "Edward? What do you recon?"

"Twenty on Bella." I say placing it down

"Of course." I hear someone mutter

"Carlisle." Rose says "This should be good. You've beaten us all at Pool. You should be able to kick your sisters ass. No offence Bella."

"None taken." She laughs and walks round the table

"Bella." Alice says "She'll win." She sounds so certain.

"Esme, come on. Even up the playing field?" Carlisle pleads

She rolls her eyes "I'm staying out of this. I'd like to keep my money." She sit's down on the sofa and Rose and Emmett go and join her. I stay close to the table, that way I can see what Bella's doing.

"Ha, even your own fiance wont bet on you. Age before beauty." I chuckle as Bella says this. She lets Carlisle go first.

"Cheeky bitch." Carlisle says as he gets into position.

I watch as Bella goes after Carlisle missed his colour ball. They way that she's pocketing them makes it look so easy. Damn she's good. And when she bends over the table near me. Let's just say that I am grateful that I haven't got some really tight pants on. But Bella has though, and that makes everything just a little bit worse.

"How the hell did she beat you?" Emmett asks as the money gets given out. The game ended. And Bella beat Carlisle ass. Royaly.

"Why thanks." Sh says

"Yeah yeah." Emmett waves her off "She's what 17-"

"18. My birthday was last month." She says. Well that makes me feel better. At least she's not jail bait.

"Right 18, and your 21. You beat all of us." Emmett sits down with a sigh.

"Yeah but, she taught me how to play that good. Before, I was shit." Carlisle moves to the foosball "Wanna game?"

Emmett move over to the table. Rose moves over to Alice and Alice looks up every once in a while. They're plotting something.

"Bella! We need to have a party!" All I can here is Carlisle's laugh

"Party? You do not know my sister." He says while still laughing

"Get back to your game Car." Bella says "No, I don't need a party."

"But, you turned 18! It's a big thing." Alice argues and sit's down next to her

"Really, it's not. Sure I turned 18, but I don't need a party."

"But-"

"Alice, just leave her alone. She doesn't want a party." I say. Bella said that she didn't want a party.

Alice huffs then stands up. "Rose, want a game?" She nods over to the pool table where we were all surrounded a minute ago.

"Sure."

I sit down next to her. I can tell that she doesn't know that I'm sitting next to her. Esme stands up and walks over to Carlisle. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and seems to be concentrating on something. _Please don't do this while I'm sitting next to you._ I do the only thing that I can I pull her lip out from her teeth. Her lips look so plump right now. And it was so smooth. I drop my hand and she turns to face me.

"You know, you can really damage your lip doing that." I say and she looks to her left; the place where Esme was sitting.

"It's kinda a habit. Always done it." She runs a finger over her lip and I wonder if I've done some wrong.

"Don't let Alice make you feel, well, guilty. It's what she's good at guilt trips." Knowing that Alice is doing what she did to all of us when we first met her

"It's just I'm not a big fan of parties. Never have been." She shrugs. This is news to me.

"I would have thought you'd be used to them, what with being Carlisle Cullen's sister." I would have thought that she would have liked the parties

"Yeah well, I don't go to the parties." I say leaning my head back against the sofa.

"Hey do you guys want something to eat?" Carlisle's voice cuts through everyone. I look over and see him holding some pizza boxes"We have pepperoni, margarita, BBQ and hawiian."

"Food!" I laugh and watch Bella scramble over to her brother "You realise that I could kiss you right now."

"Eh, I'll settle for a hug." He smirks and places the boxes down. He takes the box out of Bella's hands and walks towards her.

"Car don't-" She says but stops when he has her in a grip

"I think you can let her go Car." Esme says walking over, he doesn't let go "Car." Esme warns him

He lets me go and she hit his shoulder. "Your a dick." she pick up the box and walk back to the sofa

"So feeling the love sis." Car says. She takes a slice of pizza and takes a bite. I watch her the whole time. She realises and lifts her hand up to her mouth "What do I have something?"

"No, it's just you two really act like brother and sister." I smile and grab a slice

"Well, yeah." She picks up the pizza and takes another bite

"I think that this is the happiest that I've seen your brother, while I've been working with him I mean." I lower my voice when I say this. But it's true. It is the happiest he's been. Not that he hasn't been happy but more lively when he has his sister here.

"Really?" She looks over at him and he has a big smile on his face while he talks to the others.

"Yeah, not that he wasn't happy when I first saw him. Just having you here seems to make him smile more. And I can see why. You really are something Bella Cullen." I say smiling taking another bite of pizza

I seem to have stumped her as she just sits there looking at me. She finally looks away and blushes. I swear to God that that blush will be the death of me.

* * *

Everyone left the games room at eleven and headed to their rooms. I said 'night to everyone and headed to my room. Once again Isabella Cullen filled my dreams. But only this time it was filled with the the rest of us. She was laughing at something and I had my arm wrapped around her. I wanted it to be so real. But it wasn't.

I got up at my normal time and did my morning routine. By 09:05 I'm waiting in the lobby. Emmett comes bounding out of the lift looking happy.

"Dude, we have the day off!"

"We do? Why?" I ask

"The storm last night." There was a storm? "It flooded where we were going to be working today. So we have the day off. They've got people in trying to gteit all sorted out for tomorrow but we have the day off!"

"Yeah Em. I heard you the first time." I smile as I see the others get out

"Esme said to go and get a table for eight." Alice said "We have the day off!"

"God not you too." I say shaking my head

"Shut up. You know what that means Rose shopping! Maybe we could see if Esme and Bella wanted to come. Oh, I could get her fittings for the dress."

"Are we getting the table?" I ask

"Yes." Alice says frowning at me. What did I do?

We walk over to the side and sat down. I ran my hands through my hair just as Carlisle came up.

"Where's Esme?" Alice asks

"Trying to get Bella to wake up." He shrugs "I don't want to be in the firing line of Bella first thing in the morning. I had to put up with it for thirteen years." He shrugs "Oh there she is."

Esme walks over to us and slides in next to Carlisle. "Well she was just a ray of sunshine."

"Told you." He says looking at us

"She wants loads of coffee." She says, looks like Bella isn't a morning person "She'll need it to for today."

The waiter comes over and takes our orders. Esme orders double and explains that it's for Bella. Carlisle glares at the waiter and I see that it was the same one that they had yesterday. The coffee soon comes and Esme gets two cups and places on in the empty space next to Alice.

I pour some coffee too and take a big gulp. I look around and see three girls get out of the lift. The one wearing glasses turns and says something to the others and they then storm off.

"What the hell is she doing?" Esme says looking over to where the group of girls were.

Instantly I realise that the girl with glasses is Bella. But why is she wearing glasses? Not that she doesn't look good in them. _Kinda like a librarian._ Stop think that. She's Carlisle's sister.

"Finally Bell!" Car shouts as Bella walks towards us with some thing in her hand.

We all look at her as she sits down. I don't think that the others have seen her wit glasses either "Awh, shucks, you shouldn't have waited for me."

"Uh huh. You read without your glasses didn't you?" So that's why she's wearing them then.

"However did you guess?" She says and Em and I chuckle.

"So that's why your wearing glasses?" Rose asks looking at her.

"Yeah. I've had them since I was twelve." She shrugs then looks down to her lap. I look away and start talking to Emmett only to look up when she stands up and Carlisle goes "The food's coming in a minute Bella."

"I know. I just need to do something. I'll be right back." She walks away from the table and pulls out her phone.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asks looking at Esme

"How should I know?" She asks

"Jeez I was just asking." He says "You guys are lucky that your still single." He lowers his voice as he says this but Esme still seems to hear him and hits the back of his head. We all laugh as the waiters place the food in everyone's places.

Emmett reaches forward to grab some food and Rose hits him saying "No eating till everyone is here."

"Bella wouldn't mind." Carlisle says

"It manners." She simply says

"So your saying that I can't eat till Bella's here?" Emmett asks

"Basically yes." I say

Emmett stands up "Bella!" He starts waving at her. She looks over and blushes says something to the person on the other end, hangs up and starts walking back towards us all.

"Your a pig Em." Rose said "But yes you can."

"So what was so important that you had to make a call? And who did you call?" Carlisle asked

"None of your concern and it's none of your business."She said as she started eating

"Bella." Car warned

"What? It's not. I'm 18. Not a baby any more. You don't have to know every little thing." She point out

"I know that, but your my little sister. Just looking out for you." He said

"I know that, but if I wanted you to know I think I would have already told you." I shrug and continue eating

"Can we know Bella?" Emmett asks smiling at her. I mentally glare at him. How can he be so stupid?

"Er no. I f I wont tell my own brother then what makes you think I'd tell you? No offence." She says

"None taken, just being nosy." He says with a mouth full of food. I laugh at Emmett and he looks at me

"Dude, seriously, you'd put Paul, Garrett and Jared to shame with that." I frown and look down when she says, boys names.

"Paul? Garrett? Jarred?" Car asks, he's thinking the same as me. OK well not entirely the same.

"Yes Car boy's names." She gasps and we all laugh"Oh should I have been running from them shouting 'Cooties!' I didn't realise? If you bothered to listen to any of my phone calls over the years you would realise that Ben and Ang aren't the only friends I have." I shrugged

"Hey, I did listen. Just not to all of the details." He says

"Exactly." She says placing her plate in the middle of the table "So, we going to go?"

"No. Marcus called earlier and said that the storm last night had made the area we were going to be working in was completely soaked. We've got the day off." Car said.

"So why did I have to get up early?" She asks glaring at Esme.

"Because I thought with every one being off I thought me and you could go and look for the dress." Esme said smiling at her.

"Aw, hell no." I say as Rose and Alice say "Dress? Can we come?"

"Why not? We could make a shopping trip out of it." Esme says as she bangs her head on the table. _Don't do that, you'll damage that pretty face of your_. "Are you joking?"

I stop and look at her thinking that I said that out loud "Why what's wrong?" I ask

"I have a problem with shops." She mumbles so low that I have to strain to hear her but it looks like everybody else heard her.

"Oh yeah." *laugh* "A problem. Bella here doesn't exactly like to shop." Carlisle started coughing

"I can't believe that there is actually a girl that doesn't like to shop." Emmett says. That's what I was thinking. I thought that it was in a girls D.N.A to like shopping. Alice and Rose are being to quiet. Jasper, Em and I are laughing the looks on the girls faces.

"Never have and I never will." She states

"How can you say you don't like shopping?" Alice asks once she's recovered

"Easily. I. Don't. Like. Shopping. Never have and I never will."

"Oh yeah, she never has. Isn't that right Es? When was it, New York? She wouldn't go into the shops. Esme had to get me to take her in there."

"That's just drastic. It's OK, by the time were finished with the shopping trip you'll love it, well not love it but you'll be getting there." Alice said looking at Bella. She moved closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

"So then. Were going shopping. What are you lot going to do?" Esme asks

"Dunno yet. We'll think of something." Carlisle says winking at us. Ah yes. Guys day.

"Why Carlisle Matthew Cullen, I do believe that your plotting. Please let me stay with you." Bella begs. I smile.

"No Isabella Marie Cullen you can not stay with us." Isabella Marie hey.

"Why are you two using full names?" Alice asks

"Don't get into it Alice." Esme says "I gave up a long time ago. So are we going to go?"

"Yes." Alice and Rose say

"No. I hope I'm not working with either one of you two tomorrow. Because if I was I'd slip something in your drinks."

"Bella." Carlisle says

"Fine then. Let's go shopping!" Her voice went really high pitched then. "Oh my God." She mumbles under her breath "I guess you'll see me at the funeral home."

"It wont be that bad Bella. Come on. My Maid of Honor needs a good dress." Esme stands up and links her arm through Bella's as does Rose.

So she's Esme's Maid of Honor? That's a pretty big deal. Carlisle moves closer to us all, still laughing.

"Seven days!" Bella yells from the other side of the lobby. Carlisle stops laughing and glares at Bella, causing Bella and Esme to start laughing.

"She's dead. If the shopping doesn't kill her then I will." He says

"What they hell is that about?" I ask

"Nothing." He says and Emmett looks at him "OK then. Bella pulled a prank. Es and I had a fight and they went out. I was sitting in the apartment watching some film that was on and my phone rings. I don't recognise the number but answer it still. Some creepy voice says '7 days' then hangs up. I freak out." He looks at us and I have a smile pulling at the corners of my lips "It wasn't funny Masen."

"Not saying that it was." I say

"So anyway I freak out. I mean I don't know the number and it's gone midnight. When they get back I apologise to Es and every things OK. I wake up later on to my phone ringing again. The same thing happens again. I'm calmer this time. But when I get up in the morning Bella goes 'Was that your phone I heard last night?' Then starts laughing. I figure it out and charge at her. Not realising that I would knock her off of the stool. We end up in the hospital. Bella getting her wrist stitched up and her other arm plastered. I broke her arm."

I burst out laughing. "Oh God, What I would give just to have seen your face!" I say and Emmett and Jazz just nod unable to find their breath "How old where you any way?"

"18." He mumbles "She was 15. Staying with us for the holidays."

That makes me laugh even harder. All I can think of is 'Well done Bella Cullen!'

* * *

**A/N**

**So tell me what you think and please review :)**

**Next up is the dress, What do you think will happen?**

**Courtney :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I'm working on the chapters but I'm getting further with this one. It seems to call me every time I log onto FF. I won't update this one again until the others have been, so give me a little bit of time.**

**SM owns everything, I just mess around with the plot and characters. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is all Bella's Pov**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Don't you dare try and sneak out of the store!" Esme yells catching me just as I push the door open "Come on."

I sigh, turn back round and walk towards the others. Alice and Rose have bags up their arms and are still looking through racks of clothes. Still! I don't get it, how can you be bothered to keep on shopping? I know that I would have just given up by know and would be going back to the hotel. Hell, I wouldn't have even gone in the first place. The Hot Topic website is wonderful. Everything I need. Off of there.

"How did you know?" I ask taking the bags out of her hand so she can route through the rack of clothes

"How long have I known you? You're not exactly hard to read." She says "Got it!" She says pulling out a top "I'm going to try these things on. We can go and look for the dress after I'm done if you want?"

"Whatever. I mean that's what we came for wasn't it?" I say as I sit down on one of the plastic chairs out side of the changing rooms "We have to find one. I mean I know we have a little less than a year but we have to find one. Plus the fact that you'll be going with Car to the premiers means that we don't have that much time." I shrug

"Bella," Esme says coming out of the changing room with a dress on "We won't be gone that long. You'll barely have time to miss us." She smiles at me and spins "What do you think?"

It's a dark purple dress that stops just above the knee. "It looks good Es. How many more things have you got to try on?" I ask as Rose and Alice come sauntering up with grins on their faces.

"This is it. I tried the others on and they looked better on the hanger." She says closing the curtain "I'll be out in a minute."

"Bella." Alice said cheerfully, too cheerfully if you ask me.

"What?" I ask turning to face her

"You haven't got any clothes yet." She pouts "But you are a size six right?" I nod "Great, this is for you then." She thrusts a bag into my hands "Think of it like another side to an apology."

"Alice, I -" I start

"Just look at it Bella." She pushes. I sigh and open the bag, pulling out what was in there. I actually don't know what to say. This dress is really nice. It's black with red on it.

"Alice, this is." I don't know what to say "its great thanks."

"Your welcome. I saw it and thought that it would be something that you would wear." Alice shrugged

"All we need to do know is find some shoes that will go with it." Rose says

"To go with what?" Esme asks coming out of the changing room

"The dress that Alice got me. Rose wants me to get some shoes to go with it." I say turning to look at her "Shoes." I repeat and she smiles

"What it would be good for you to wear some heals. You don't know what shoes you'll be wearing for the wedding." She says as she hands the dress over to the cashier

"She makes it sound as if you don't wear heels Bella." Rose says laughing then she see's my face "Please tell me she's joking."

I bite my lip "I really don't." I say

"Jesus Christ." She says "It's in our D.N.A to wear heels."

"Obviously it skipped me." I said scratching the back of my neck "You done Es?" I say trying to get the attention off of me

"Yep come on. Were going to look for your dress know." She links her arm through mine and I put the bag further up my arm so that I don't let go of it.

"Oh God no. Get it off. I thought that it would be nice." Esme says after I've come out from trying the dress on. This would be the sixth dress in the third shop. All together I have tried on close to twenty dresses, and I'm bored "Here, this one." She says

"Es, if this one doesn't work-" I say as my phone beeps "Hang on." I say and grab my phone and open it.

_Hey B,_

_I told every1 and they said 5:30. That OK 4 u?_

_G man_

God, he's an idiot. And since when has he used text talk?

_G man,_

_Yeah that's fine. Just pray for me to get out of shopping alive or there will be no show._

_B_

I placed my phone back and walked back out. "What was I saying? Oh yeah. If this one doesn't work can we go? I'm starving."

"I guess." Esme says "But we need to find a dress."

"I know. But I'm hungry and I just want to go back to the hotel."

"See, that's not right either!" Alice says "You should love shopping. I mean I know they told us you didn't like it but seriously. This is amazing. How can you not like it?"

"Like I said this morning. I don't like shopping." I say and take the next dress. I sighed. Nearly all the dresses that I've tried on have either been cream or some sort of peach colour. There not exactly nice. Especially this one.

"Bella, have you got it on?"

"Yes." I reply still staring at my reflection in the mirror. Jesus, how do people come up with these ideas for God awful dresses?

"Come out then."

"No. You really don't want to see this." I say as the curtain is thrown back

"Dear God!" Esme exclaims "That, that is awful." Then she starts laughing. Causing Alice and Rose to look over, they start laughing. I glare at her and close the curtain, getting back into my normal clothes I place my glasses back on and look at my phone, another message.

_B you went shopping? Hell no. It's the sign of the apocalypse! _

_Shit only two more things. Hang on, I think that Ang just swore._

_Only messin with you. _

_G man._

I'm going to kill him. I pocket my phone and grab the bag with the dress in and walk out of the changing room. Only to be met with the three of them still laughing. Bitches.

I walk straight out of the shop and head to McDonalds. I don't even turn round to them when I hear them behind me, still laughing. I order my food, pay then walk over to a table, sit down and eat. I think that Esme has realised that I'm not talking to them and has calmed down, just a bit. I sit there and eat my burger and fries. Once I'm finished I take my coke and walk out.

"Bella, wait up!" Esme shouts, I stop "Jeez girl. We were only messin' with you. Where do you want to go now?"

"You lot can go shopping for clothes. I'm going to go shopping for me. I just want to get a few things. I'll meet you back at the hotel." Truth be told I'm fed up with them. Alice and Rose thinking that I'm not normal because I don't like shopping and Esme laughing along with them. I need to cool down before things really get out of hand

"The hotel? We drove here." Esme says

"Yeah, I'll get a taxi back. I just want to get a few things for me." I say and turn back round

"Your brother won't be happy." Esme threatens

"I don't care. He can be pissed off at me." I yell over my shoulder and continue walking. I walk into a bookstore and feel relaxed. It's odd. Most people say that clothes shopping relaxes you but not me. I have to be in a book store. I scan the selves and pick out a few books. Heading over to the counter I pay for them and then leave.

I come across a dress up store. You know for fancy dress and that. I do need something for the dance thing at school. I walk in and I am immediately met with the smell of vanilla and lavender. It's actually quiet nice. I look around; I don't see anything that stands out to me until I come across a case of coloured contacts. Come to think of it I don't need to buy an outfit, Alice bought me one before. All I need is something different, and I think contacts class as different. There's some red on my dress, thinking about it reminds me of blood. Splattered blood. I bite my lip as I pick up the box of bright red contacts. I would be like a vampire. A new born you could say. I take two of the boxes and look around for anything else. Red spray in hair dye. This year I'm definitely going to stand out. I take the big can and walk over to the counter.

"Hey there. You getting this lot?" The man behind the counter says as I place it down. Err, no I thought I'd just mess with you. Of course I'm getting it.

"Yeah." I say rolling my eyes.

"OK then." He says scanning all of the items "That's $10.48 please." I take some money out of my purse and hand it over to him. He hands me the bag "Thanks for shopping here. Come again."

I smile and exit the store. I start to walk down the sidewalk and I feel something drip onto my head. I look up just in time for it to start pouring down. It always happens to me. I watch as people are running under the shelter of different stores or are trying to flag down a cab- just like I am.

Ten minutes later I'm sitting in the back of a cab my clothes are soaked and my shoes are squeaking. I don't care though. I sit and watch as everyone we pass by is in a blur. The cab driver even has to tap my shoulder to get my attention. I apologize, pay him then get out. My luck isn't it? He has to park the furthest away doesn't he? And the rain is still pouring down.

I'm not taking any chances with running across to the entrance so I walk- quickly and as soon as I see the doors I sigh and push them open. As soon as I'm inside I'm met with warm air and it makes me shiver. Not a bad shiver though a good shiver. I walk over to the elevator and get in. I just want to get up to my room and have a shower before I have to speak to the guys.

The doors open and just as I'm about to get out well I get pulled out.

"What do you-?"

"Where have you been?" Car's voice cuts across mine

"Shopping." I say holding the bags up as proof "See."

"But you left the others." He says following me to my room

"Yes I did Car. Well done." I clap him "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." I get the card key out of my bag

"They came back about half an hour ago. Where have you been?"

"I was getting a few things." I say opening my door

"Bella-"

"Car, if I wanted you to know I would have told you by know. I just want to get a shower, order room service and watch something. Is that OK with you?" I lie

He grumbles in response "I guess. Call my cell if you need anything."

"Yeah." I say stepping into my room and closing the door behind me.

What is it with everyone wanting to know where I've been or where I'm going? I walk into my room and place the bags down and take the dress out. I walk over to the wardrobe and hang it up. I bite my lip. I know that Alice meant this as an apology but this is the type of thing kids at school used to do. Buy me things and hope that I'd be their friend. Well that was until I met Garret, Jared, Paul, Kate and Leah. Ang and Ben don't count (I knew them before the others). They saw me for who I was, just a normal teenager like them. Until we started the band and became the popular ones in school.

Forget the cheerleaders and Jocks. It's all about us. I look at the clock; I can have a quick shower before I talk to them.

Walking into the bathroom I take my glasses off and switch the shower on. I make sure that there is a towel and I strip off my wet clothes. I stand underneath the water and let the warm spray hit my cold body. I wash my hair and body then turn the water off. I step out and wrap the towel around my body and grab the smaller one wrapping my hair up in it.

Walking back out into my room I look through the drawers and pull out some underwear. I open a few drawers and pull out the tatty school jumper and school sweats. After getting dressed I towel dry my hair then throw it up into a messy bun. I switch on my laptop and walk into the bathroom and hang up the towel while I wait for everything to load up.

Heading back out I log into Skype and see that Garrett is signed on. I roll my eyes as it opens up.

"Bella!" He cheers, "Guy's she's on!" He turns back to face me "Wow, you didn't have to get so dressed up for us."

"Hardy har har." I say "Hey guys!" I give them a wave

"Bella, when you getting your ass back here?" Leah said raising her eyebrows

"Well if you look at your calendars Halloween is on the 31st it's the 21st today so give me ten day." I smirked

"I know that you're coming back then but when are you actually coming back back."

"Eh, when the damage is paid off." I shrugged and rolled my eyes

"Couldn't you just pay for it?" Ang asked coming into view

"I thought that to start off with but I got told that you don't pay your way in life. Have to earn it. So I'll be back before the exams all start. Hopefully." I sighed "Oh that reminds me. Mr Varner says that I'm getting a work package sent to me." I rolled my eyes "He also said that if I need any help understanding the stuff that we've already done to ask you guys."

"You need help?" Everyone snorted at Garrett "Hell you tutored us in the subjects that we don't get then we end up acing them. Hell you'll end up getting A* for all the exams knowing you."

"Yeah but remember what we all said?" I said just as there was knocking on my door "Hang on guys, I'll be right back."

I got up off of the bed and made my way to the door. I told Esme to get eh card key if she wanted. I took the latch off of the door and was met with a few faces.

"What the hell Bella?" Carlisle said pushing past me only I pushed him back out of the door

"What the hell Carlisle?" I said back at him "You can't just burst into someone's room!"

"And you can't just go off without telling Esme where you were going." He says

"Do you think that I can't look after myself or something?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest

"It's not that you can't it's just that you never think about others when you do it." He says looking me in the eye

"That's not true-"

"Really. I thought that Es was messing around when I got that text then when they get back I find out that your not here. You never think!"

"Car-"

"No Bella. You might be my sister and you might be here for a few months but you have to start thinking about your actions. About what they might do to others."

"I do-" Once again he cut across me

"Obviously not. I mean, maybe just maybe if you bothered to think about something than just jumping to things Mom and Dad would still be here!" He yelled at me. That conversation turned around very quickly.

I stood there replaying the words over in my head. My throat got thick and my vision got blurry.

"Belly, I didn't mean it." Car tried to plead with me. He even tried using my old nickname. Nothing worked. I blinked back the tears and turned back into my room closing the door quietly behind me.

That's when everything kicked off. Esme was yelling at Carlisle then all you heard where doors opening and more shouts at them to be quiet.

Deep down I always knew that Car blamed me, even though he said we were just unlucky. But know he can't deny that he said it. Esme heard him. I took a shaky breath and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen and walked back into my room.

Once in there I looked at the bed. There in the middle was my laptop. I forgot about them. I quickly walked over and saw that they where still there.

"Hey guys. I kinda need to go. But I'll send a list of the songs that we could do."

"Yeah that's fine. The guys are getting hungry anyway." Kate said looking over at the screen "You OK?"

"Fine. So I was thinking that Ang and Ben you two can do the lighting again. Only have it more extravagant this year. Maybe have something to do with the costumes-"

"Costumes! We were waiting to see what you got so we could kinda do a whole group thing." Leah said "What are you going as?"

"Vampire. With red contacts. No fangs." I glanced over to the wardrobe "Think you can do something with that Ang? Loads of dark colours?"

"We'll figure something out."

"I really need to go." I said as I heard Car calling my name "I'll talk to you later. Gar you'll probably get the song list. Everyone needs to get practicing."

"We here ya'. See ya Bella." They all waved and then they were gone.

Just like that they were gone and nothing was stopping me from just letting go of my self. I made sure that everything was off and I made my way into the lounge. Switching on the T.V I turned the volume up and flicked through the channels finally settling on a re-run of Sanctuary.

Maybe Carlisle right. I need to start thinking about my actions. As they say actions lead to consequences and I've had to deal with a hell of a lot of consequences. But this is just another part of my wonderful life. I learn to overcome things, but this. This hit me hard.

I sit there and stare at the sceen, Carlisle stopped about two minutes ago. But I don't care. This time I'm not open to forgiving easily. Not like I did with others. No. Carlisle's words will take more than me saying that I forgive him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading**

**Tell me what you think? I know that it might not have made any sense but this was part of Carlisle 'pulling away' bit. **

**Please review it makes me happy!**

**Courtney :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay, I've had trouble getting this chapter right. But I think i have it down.**

**SM owns everything**

**Bellas Pov again**

* * *

I couldn't get to sleep straight away so I sat there staring at the screen. I didn't want to go to bed. I don't care if I have work tomorrow. I'll just turn up late or something. That will give everyone something to talk about. Even if it just a little thing like that.

I stood up from the sofa and padded into my room. Switching on the bedside lamp I pulled out the tattered notebook from the drawer and placed it on the side. I leant back against the pillows and crossed my ankles. Grabbing the notebook I flicked through the pages, smiling at each memory that they all brought back.

Placing it down besides me I grabbed my laptop and loaded it up. I ran my hand over the front of the book and felt all the little bumps and curves in it.

Loading up an email document I typed in all of the songs that we could do and put them in order. At least this is killing two birds with one stone.

Over all I think I had at least ten songs. We could do more they just had to tell me which ones so that I could practice.

After sending the email I switched off the laptop and put it away I turned my attention back to the tattered note book.

Without even thinking I'm writing in the notebook. Putting a song together there on the page. I stop after a while and see that I have the first verse down. It'll need some work but for something that I've just started on it's good. I place it back down on the side and get under the covers. I don't want to go to sleep but it's inevitable.

I can feel the sun hitting my face. I thought I pulled the curtains closed yesterday. Sighing I turn to my side and see that the clock says nine. Well I was supposed to be making my way to the set by now. I fling back the covers and climb out of bed. I don't care that it's cold. I get some clothes out and place them on the bed ready for when I come back from my shower. I tie my hair up in a sloppy bun and make my way to the bathroom.

The warm water hits my body and calms me down. I never actually realised how tense I was until it started to untangle my muscles. I don't want to get out of the shower but I know that I need to get going.

I wrap the fluffy white towel around me and make my way back to the room. I took the bobble out of my hair and let it hang loose around my shoulders. I get dressed and pull the jumper over my head, stuffing everything I needed into my pockets I place the Ray-Ban sunglasses on my head pushing back my fringe as I go. Grabbing the notebook on the side I carry it out of the room with me.

Once I'm in the car I pull the sunglasses down and start the engine. The soft purr that it gives off makes me smile.

I start driving but when I see a Starbucks I have to get a coffee.

So with my coffee in the cup holder I make my way to the set. There's no one on the roads which is odd because there is normally someone coming in the opposite direction.

When I arrive at the set I pull into a parking space and switch the engine off. I sit there for a few minutes just watching everyone walking round. I put the I.D around my neck and get out of the car with my drink in hand.

First stop, Marcus.

I don't think that anyone has seen me until I hear my name being called. It's Rose. I ignore her and continue walking to Marcus's trailer.

I knock and wait.

"Yes?" I hear his voice through the door and I walk in "Ah, Bella. There you are. Your late you know."

"I think I deserve to be at least late a few times." I say "But I've got something I need to ask you." I sit down

"Go on." He says seeming interested

"I got a letter off of the school yesterday." I take the sunglasses off "I need to go back to school for the 31st. We have a Halloween Dance that my band performs at each year and they've said that I can go back for that day. Only thing is with me working here I need to ask you first."

"Your band performs?" He asks "And it's just for the day?"

"Well, I'll need to leave early the day before so that I can get there in time for the morning so we can set up." I bite my lip "Please Uncle Marcus."

"You know using the Uncle Marcus card is a dirty trick. Your brother doesn't use it."

"So is that a yes?" I ask

"It's a yes. Does your brother know about this?" He says

"No. And I don't want him to find out."

"Bella Cullen. I think he deserves to know don't you?"

"No." I say

We sit there for a few minutes and it's quiet. No talking just silence.

"Right then." He stands up and takes something from his drawer; handing it over to me he says "This is your timetable for the next month. So you don't have to keep coming to see me each morning. Have a good day today Bella."

I stand up and say "I'll try. But please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them to know."

"OK then." He looks at my jumper and laughs "That's good."

"Thanks." I say "I'll see you then."

"Be good." I shake my head and leave the trailer.

I stop by a bench and sit down. Looking at the timetable it seems that I'm in the photography department today and I don't have to be there until quarter to eleven. Well I have half an hour.

Folding the paper up I pocket. My phone beeps and I take it out.

_B,_

_We've just looked at the list. There are a few more that we thought we could do._

_We'll send you the list later._

_Ang says that she and Ben are working on the lighting._

_Looks like we're all going as vampires, thanks for giving Leah that idea._

_Garrett _

I shake my head. We always end up going as the same thing anyway. Only this year we're one big ass coven of vampires.

_Garrett,_

_Seriously, you knew that it would happen. You all just like copying me ;)_

_I can definitely come to the dance, got the day off and I get to leave early the day before just so that you don't miss me._

_Tell Ang and Ben that the lighting better be good or I'll bite them. See what I did there?_

_Bella_

I look up just as the sun is blocked in front of me.

"Hey." I look at Esme in front of me

"If you're here delivering messages take them back. I don't want to talk to him." I stand up and push my way past her only she grabs hold of my arm and turns me to face her.

"Hey, less of the attitude. I wanted to know how your are this morning." She lets go of my arm

"How do you think I am? See these." I point to the bags under my eyes "I didn't want to sleep last night. And when I did I woke up about three times. How do you think I am? Tell him to leave me alone. I don't want to talk to him." I walk away.

But I hear Esme shout "And how do you think he is? Bella, you're his sister."

I shake my head and continue walking to the photo shoot. I can feel some tears escaping and I quickly wipe them away. Taking a shaky breath I walk into the area. And as soon as I'm there someone is talking to me.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Cullen. You're working with Alec today. I'll take you over to him."

"Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem. So, I'm Janie. And you Carlisle Cullen's sister. Wow, that must be fun. Tell me what it's like Isabella, please."

Does she ever stop to breathe?

"It's Bella. It can be fun and-"

"It' must be fun. I mean your brother is Carlisle Cullen. What can go wrong?"

I laugh and she looks taken aback. "What's funny?" She says

"Nothing." I say trying to hide my smirk behind my hand

"Oh OK. Tell me about it later? I mean were friends and friends share things like that don't they?" She says

"Whoa, slow down there." I hold up my hands "I don't even know you. So can you please take a step back please?" I asked

"Sorry. Alec, this is Isabella Cullen. I'll see you later." She says to me

I just nod.

"So, Bella. I see you've met Janie. I'm Alec Rosenberg."

"I'm sorry but how do you know to call me Bella? Everyone calls me Isabella."

"I've worked with Marcus and Carlisle before and I've heard them mention that you hate being called Isabella."

"Ah." I say rolling the sleeves of my jumper up "So what are we doing today?"

"Your brother never told you?" He asked and I just raised an eyebrow "Were taking pictures of your brother and the gang of others that you were hanging around with the other day. That going to be alright?"

I stood there with a frown on my face. Of course something like that had to happen didn't it?

* * *

**A/N**

**So earlier in the chapter I said that Bella was writing a song to express how she was feeling. Only thing is I have one song in my mind that i could use but I don't really know about it. **

**So if you have any ideas for a song that i could use I would really apreciate it.**

**Tell me if you liked it, or not.**

**Courtney :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I would like to thank everyone who gave me ideas for the song that Bella is currently writing.**

**But I feel that some of the songs don't touch what Bella is feeling. So with that in mind I have two songs that could fit. Only problem is that I don't know which one to choose.**

**So I need your help.**

**Stuttering – Fefe Dobson**

**Remember When – Avril Lavigne**

**So have a listen to those and tell me which one you think would be best.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added me to their alerts and so on.**

**SM owns everything, I own the laptop.**

**Enjoy All Bella's POV**

* * *

"I'm doing what?" I asked

"Going to be helping me take pictures of the cast. Which involves your brothers and the others that you were hanging around with." Alec said more slowly

"You didn't have to say it like that." I say rubbing a hand over my face "What is it I'm doing then?"

"You know how to work a computer?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

"The pictures will get sent to the computer your working on. You'll go through them and delete the ones that don't work." He said "Easy as pie."

"Right OK. What computer?" I asked

"See the empty space over there. By where I'll be taking the photos. There's an Apple Mac for you to use." He pointed over to the desk

"Right. So I'll be by you for the whole day, while I'm working with you I mean."

"Pretty much yeah." He shrugged "Do you want to get set up now?"

"Sure." I nodded and followed him to the desk

"So I've loaded up the software that we use. The photos will get sent to you in a bulk. So as soon as say fifty of them arrive go through them and see which ones would work. I think that having someone younger here, someone that looks at the pictures will be better than having someone older looking at the pictures. You pick the ones that you think would work out for people. Who knows we might use them."

"So no pressure then?" I joked

"No pressure." He clapped his hand on my shoulder "We have ten or so min-"

"Alec, they're here!" Janie said running towards us

"And you aren't with them because…?" He asked

"I, I thought I'd come and tell you." She stammered

"Janie, go do your job." He shook his head and I watched as she walked back over to them. Mainly Car.

Good, unleash your bubblieness on him. He deserves it.

"Do you want to go and see him?" Alec asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Who?"

"Your brother? Or any of the others? Technically we don't start work for another twenty minutes."

"I'll be fine." I say sitting down in the chair

"You're sure?"

"Positive." I say catching Car's gaze in the mirror "I'm fine." I looked away

"OK then. There's water on the table over there if you need it." Alec said walking away

I looked at the software and sighed. My life is messed up. Suspended and having to work at my brother's movie set. My brother telling me something that I already blame my self for. And now him looking at me through the mirror.

I look behind me and see that Car has finished and is standing up, listening I think to what Alice is saying. But I don't think he is. He's looking straight at me. I turn back round and look down. My phone beeps from my pocket and I pull it out.

_B,_

_Scratch the idea of a few more songs. Wanna play for 2 hours?_

_We've looked through all the songs and come up with at least fifteen more._

_We got told that it has to last._

_I think that they're giving us a break for this. I mean they still have the DJ but come on,_

_2 hours. Garrett's made up more than the rest of us._

_Thought that you'd want to know. We'll send you the new list later._

_Better like what we chose ;)_

_Leah x_

Shit two hours? We're normally only playing for one hour. I look back down. Hang on. I had ten songs to start of with. Shit twenty five songs?

I leaned back in my chair and ran a hand over my face.

Seriously?

"OK then! Edward, just grab hold of Alice is a choke hold for me!"

I looked over and watched as Edward did that. After the pictures had been taken I saw him look over at me. I quickly looked away and blushed.

"Right now. The serious ones are nearly over. We just need you all to come back and finish them off after lunch. Clothes change and makeup change." Alec yelled

I looked through the pictures and my breath hitched in my throat. Edward. His eyes looked like emeralds and the smile. It wasn't like the crooked one that he gave me but it still looked nice on him. Scratch that. Everything looked nice on him.

"He's very nice looking don't you think Bella?" Janie chirped.

I continued looking through the rest of the pictures and ignored Janie.

"Did you hear me? I said he's very nice looking." I don't want to talk to her, how can she not get that? "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Can you leave me alone?" I ask her

"W-why?" She stutters

"I've got to finish these off before I can leave for lunch so…"

"Oh right. Sure. Hey do you wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"You're alright. I've got something that I need to do."

"Oh do you need any help?" She asks

"Unless you can write songs then no." I laughed and continued looking through the pictures, stopping only a few times when I saw one that could work.

"You're writing songs?" She asked dazed

"Yep, and this would be the right time for you to leave." I said turning to look at her

"What's it about?" she asked, not moving

"Did you not hear me?" I asked. Seriously if she doesn't leave I'm going to hit something.

"What? Oh right leave you alone. Sure. I'll talk to you later then." She said smiling

As soon as she had left I sighed and turned back to the computer. I thought that the only chipper person that I know was in school. Guess I was wrong. But seriously no one can be that chipper all the time, it's not natural.

I stared at the screen going through the different pictures. I sensed someone behind me but I didn't turn.

"I shouted you this morning." Rose pulled out a chair to my right and sat down

"I was kinda on a mission." I replied not taking my eyes off of the screen

"Looked like it. So, what's up? We never saw you this morning for breakfast. Everything OK?"

"Just peachy." I replied rolling my eyes

"Carlisle wasn't talking much but when we brought you up he flinched and looked down. Something up between the two of you?"

I didn't say anything. Neither did Rose. I think she caught on.

"So then." She slapped her hands down on her thighs "Wanna join us for lunch?"

"Got to finish something off." I reply

"Finish it off with us?"

I shook my head "Sorry."

"Nah it's alright. Everyone needs the day off once in a while." She sighed "Guess I'll see you later, were going down to the games room again for seven. Join us?"

"I'll think about it." I turned to look at her

"Damn girl, couldn't find something to hide the bags?" She joked

"Nope." I said as I saw Alec walking towards me

"Great pictures before Miss Hale. Be back here after lunch."

"Sure Alec." Rose said as she left

"So, everything work out alright?" He asked

"There's a few pictures which are different than what you would normally use, but they could work." I shrugged and loaded it up.

It was a picture of Carlisle, in his ragged doctor's clothes surrounded by the others. They were looking at him in different ways but they all added up to hatred.

"Have you got something in mind for the caption?" I asked

"Not yet, we'll get told and then we add it in." Alec shrugged "I defiantly would not have gone for that." He says looking at the picture.

"It shows the main characters. And with Car in the middle, it will grab everyone's attention." I shrugged "I was thinking of one. A caption I mean. 'You never know what you get yourself into until you're dragged in.'"

"That is actually quite good." Alec said after a minute of pondering.

"Yeah well growing up having family in the movie business you tend to pick things up." I shrugged

"Why don't you go for your lunch now? Just get back here on time. I want to start again."

"If you're sure." I say standing up

"Just go Bella." He said sitting down where I was. "This is actually a good idea. I'll have to ask Marcus first." He mumbled

I shook my head and walked out. Sighing I looked around; everyone was walking towards the mess hall. I put my hands in my pockets and walked towards my car. Unlocking the car I opened the door, leaned in and grabbed the notebook I had stored in there this morning. I thought that it would come in handy if I thought of something to add to it. Obviously it has, but now Janie knows what I'm doing and she has a big mouth. So I wager by the end of the day, everyone will now something about me writing.

Leaning on the car I looked around. Walking towards the benches near the mess hall I put the notebook under my arm and pulled out my Ipod. Putting some music on I turned the volume up and sat down. Pulling the book out from under my arm I flipped it open to the page I was working on.

Pulling out the pen I started to add some more lines. Someone tapped me on my shoulder, I jumped closed the book turned around and pulled out the ear buds. Only to see Edward standing behind me.

"You look lonely." He said sitting down

"I'm fine." I say turning back round

"So what did you have to work on that meant you couldn't eat lunch with us huh?"

"Something." I shrugged

"OK you don't have to tell me. But tell me this. What was the mission this morning?"

"None of your god damned business. Seriously why can't people keep their noses out of my stuff?" I ask standing up "Look I don't mean to be rude. I've just had a pissy few days." I run a hand over my face

"Hey I get it." He shrugs "At least come join us. Rose said you'd think about it."

"I will think about it just, leave it alone. If I turn up I turn up. If I don't then I don't." I shrug and look down at the table.

"Whatever it is that's got you wound up don't let it get you down." He puts his finger under my chin "I don't like seeing you upset."

I blush and bite my lip.

"Seriously, you need to smile. Your smile makes me smile. This in turn makes the whole world smile." Does that make sense? It made me smile anyway.

"There we go." I see him smiling

"You know when you talk to me like that you remind me of an adult talking to a child." I raise an eyebrow

"But you don't look anything like a child." He says "If you ever need to talk you can come to me." He looks down to his watch "I need to go finish my lunch before we head back. See you in there?"

"Yeah." I say

"Keep smiling Bella."

I sit back down smiling. I don't know what he's done to me but what ever it is I like it.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, Bella's a little touchy there, but at least she can go back to school**

**Tell me what you think because without your reviews I can't make it better.**

**I also need help with the two songs that were mentioned in the A/N at the top. So please, review!**

**Courtney**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Just to let you all know that I have come to the decision to use Avril Lavigne's Remember When for the song that Bella is writing at the moment. For those who said Fefe Dobson don't worry, I will be using that song later on in the story.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and from now on everyone that reviews will get a mention in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter, just to show how much I absolutely adore all of you!**

**SM owns everything (unfortunately) I own the laptop and just like messin with the characters.**

**Oh before I forget, I have started a new story called You Only Get Once Chance so if you have the time go check it out. Because I absolutely love every last one of you!**

* * *

Two weeks ago I remember Car blaming me for our parent's death. It's been nearly three days since I've started talking to him. Well I wouldn't call it talking. I'd call it being watched by a hawk by Esme who is just waiting for one of us to say something. So far I think I've heard him say ten words words. 'I didn't mean it. I don't blame you. Bella please.'

I think I've said two words 'its fine'. But what I haven't said with words I've wrote down in the song which is now complete, at last.

And everyone knows that when a girl says that something is fine that it isn't. Esme hasn't given up though. But today I think that something happened. Carlisle said that it was because I was always second best to them, which I agreed on. I always came second to them. He was the eldest with a bright future. I was the youngest who seemed to be in the way of everything that he wanted. They shunned me to the side and when we were in the car crash that was the first time that he realised that things needed to change. He said that he was going to tell Mom and Dad that he wanted a break so that he could hang out with me, except that didn't happen. Mom and Dad died then suddenly he was left with a thirteen year old sister to look after.

I just listened to what he had to say and when he said that he had just snapped and said things to me that he had kept inside for too long. When you keep things inside for too long they tend to grow bigger.

Since that day we've started talking again. I think that everyone noticed when we weren't talking and now that we are everything has changed again. It's good to see my brother smiling and laughing with me and I think he feels that same.

I haven't told anyone about me leaving early today which could blow up in my face. But I don't want anyone to find out, it's something that I've done since I started at the school and no one has ever come to it before so why should know be different?

I'm sitting in one of the bean bags in Edward's trailer humming the different songs while running over the chords quietly. I have them all memorized, I'm just making sure that I don't mess up, it will be ugly otherwise. Well not ugly but I've never messed up before.

"What tunes that?" Car asks sitting down next to me

I clear my throat "What?"

"Tune, I've never heard it before."

"Oh, it's nothing." I glance at the clock I need to head back to the hotel soon

"Whatever." He says knocking my shoulder

I just roll my eyes and pull out my phone. Setting the alarm for half four. Putting it back in my pocket I lean back and listen to my neck click.

"Yo B. Have a game?" Emmett says

"What game?" I ask

"Anything other than rock band?" He jokes "Fancy killing some zombies?"

"Sure." I shrug and sit down

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How the hell are you doing this?" He exclaims

"In our group there are four other guys. I know a bit about everything." I shrug and turn my focus back to the screen only for my phone to start going off.

"Shit." I jump up dropping the controller as I go. Grabbing my guitar and placing it in the case I yell "See you later!" and run out of the trailer.

"Where you going?" I hear yelled at me but I ignore it. I nearly run into Marcus.

"Ah, I forgot you were going today." He says steadying me "Good look."

"Thanks." I say I take off again towards my car.

Pulling up to the hotel I switch the engine off get out and run up to my room. The lift's take too long so I run up the stairs. By the time I arrive at my room and have slide my key card in I'm out of breath. The bags are by the door so I wouldn't forget them. I run to the fridge and grab a bottle. Stuffing it into my pocket I grab the bags and leave my room.

I throw everything in the boot and get in the drivers seat. Placing the bottle in the holder I put the keys in the engine and start driving.

I didn't realise that I drive fast until I see that I've arrived at school for eight. Climbing out of the car I walk towards the main entrance. Everyone will be having their tea now so I don't have to worry about being seen.

"Bella Swan. I thought you weren't coming here until tomorrow." Mr Varner says as I walk into his office

"Yeah but I would have ended up getting here late and I need to know the set up." I shrug "You don't mind do you?"

"Well you shouldn't be here. I take it that you will be staying for the night?"

"Yeah." I say indicating to the bags by my feet

"Well I'd start making a move to your dorm now then." He says dismissing me

"Sure then." I pick the bags up and walk out into the hallway.

In five minutes I can hear everyone inside the dorm. Laughing and talking. I don't think that they've heard my knock until the door has opened.

"Bella!" I hear a squeal down my ear and am pulled in for a hug "Oh my God, I forgot you were coming a day early!"

"Well thanks Kate." I roll my eyes and walk in.

"What was the sque-?"

"Hi."

"Finally!" Garrett says coming forwards "Group hug!"

"So you're sure that it's OK for us to be doing twenty five or so songs?" Garrett asked for the third time

"Yes." I said standing up and moving to the kitchen "If anything we could see what it's like to be up there performing this many songs. I mean we might not have made it yet but were getting there." I shrugged and grabbed a mug "Be good to get some new songs out there." I made some hot chocolate then came and sat down.

"Who's Edward?" Kate asked

My eyes flashed up to hers and I saw that she had hold of my phone.

"You gonna answer because he seems to really want to talk to you." She said "I recon-"

"He's someone from Carlisle film. An actor. You'd probably know him if I said Edward Masen from X-Men?"

"Holy shit! You have fucking Edward Masen's number?" Leah yelled

"Hang on which one was he again?" Garrett said "In X-Men?"

"Bobby." I said

"Shit the one who could freeze stuff?"

"Yeah." I said reaching for my phone.

_Hey, were did you get off to earlier?_

_Everyone's looking for you. Carlisle's losing his head _

_Because you haven't told him where you are._

_Do me a favour and call him?_

_Edward x_

I groaned and looked at the time. "Everyone off timetable tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Kate said taking my phone back and looking through my contacts. My friends are really nosey.

"So what time do we have to start practicing?"

"I say get down there for nine." Jared said "That way we can get everything set up."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Bella Cullen get your ass out of bed now!" There was one more bang on the door before the footsteps.

Pushing myself up I flip the covers back and get out of bed. I pull out the change of clothes I packed and got dressed. Once I was changed I walked out of my room and followed the smell of pancakes.

"Please tell me that those are your pancakes Kate?" I say sitting down "I've missed them dearly."

"You're a better cook than I am Bella." She says raising an eyebrow "But yes they are my pancakes."

"Brilliant." I smile at her "You need to give me the recipe." I say between mouth fulls

"Just add some cinnamon." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"And, Ben the lighting is amazing!" I say looking at the stage

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ang smiles "You're starting with Bring Me To Life right? Well the stage is going to be dark until you and Garrett both start singing, there will be flashes of like lightning behind you when it's just you singing the beginning bit but apart from that you get the idea."

"It's brilliant!"

"Get up here Bella. We need to go over some songs that were a bit rusty on." Garrett voice came on through the microphone.

"I'm coming!" I yelled

"That's what she said!" He laughed

I shook my head and flipped him the bird. "He'll never grow up will he?"

"It's Garrett, you really want me to answer that question?" She asked

"Good point." I said laughing

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Oh my God. That is actually really scary."

"What, too much?" I ask biting my lip

"No, I mean wow." Jared says "Is it wrong for me to say that you make a really good vampire?"

"I don't care." I say turning back round and looking in the mirror "I still think that there is way too much hairspray on my hair." I push my hair with my palm and watch it just sit there. The wash in red standing brightly out at me.

"No it looks great!" Ang says coming towards us "Tanya and Jess are here. There at the back."

"Just what we need." Paul says tapping the drum sticks on the boxes.

"Don't think about them, they're not important." I say turning around "Focus on what were doing." I put my hand in the middle "Midnight Sun on three?"

"1, 2, 3… Midnight Sun!" We all yell before making our way on stage.

Angela pulls me over to the side. "There is a group of seven right at the back of the gym."

She walks to her side of the stage and meets Ben. She starts setting things up and I take position on the stage. What the hell was she on about?

The music cuts off and everyone groans.

The tinkering of piano keys comes through the speakers and everyone's attention is drawn to the stage.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Garrett and I stopped singing and the whole place erupted into cheers. You'd think that they would have missed me. With the light's being on stage now I took the chance to look around. I was immediately drawn to the group at the back. I ran my eyes along each of them then shook my head.

I should have known that Marcus would have caved and told Carlisle where I was.

One of them nudged another and they all looked towards the stage. I looked over at Garrett and saw that everyone was set up for the next song. Shaking my head I started speaking.

"Hey guys it's good to be back. I hope you plan on sticking around for the next two hours because Midnight Sun aren't going anywhere! Our next song is one that you all know. Here it is Misery Business!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I stopped singing and Garrett started talking. I walked to where Angela and Ben were and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Marcus fucking told him where I was." I said placing the water down and picking up my guitar "He told him." Putting my guitar over my head I picked up my phone.

_I can see you. You're dead!_

_B_

Putting my phone down I walked back onto the stage and looked over at the group in the corner. One of them looked up at me as I walked on. Pathetic.

* * *

**A/N**

**So for those of you who thought that the gang would show up, well done! I know I skipped a few weeks but it would have taken to long and would have just dragged it out. I hope you don't mind.**

**Tell me what you think please and what you think might happen next!**

**Courtney **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Thank you to storylover3, Clash969, MoreRandonThanYouWouldBelieve, Lil-Blood-Sucker, Nocturnal Owl, purpleprincess77, p a i g e . h, elizi02, earth-fairy2006, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, HisBabyGirl65 and PinkMyselfandI. **

**You all made me feel happy because you reviewed the last chapter!**

**Everyone that reviews will get a mention at the beginning of the next chapter so if you want to see your names up there please review!**

**I just realised that I never put who the songs by, but hopefully you would have known who it was because I don't know anyone who doesn't know Evanescence or Paramore unless you count the people who only listen to dance : | **

**SM owns everything, I own the laptop : )**

**This chapter is going to be in Edwards Pov so enjoy! : )**

* * *

Over the past few weeks I have gotten to know Bella a little bit more. She hasn't really opened up a lot to us unless you see her playing music, and that is when she seems the most relaxed, when she has her guitar in her hands.

She didn't talk to any of us for a few days during her first week here and we found out a bit later off of Esme that she and Carlisle had had a fight which had made her retreat inwards. Something that she does when something like that happens. But Esme said that she would come around and she thankfully did.

That was two weeks ago and know she and Carlisle are talking again, just not a lot. I can see it on her face that she is just waiting for him to say something again.

I caught her playing her guitar on day at lunch over by the trees. She seemed so relaxed and it made me smile. When she looked up at me she blushed. Dear God, that blush. I don't know why but she makes me feel things that I have never felt before.

When I look into her eyes all my focus is on her.

When I catch her blushing, biting her lip and looking up through her lashes, let's just say that interesting things happen in my pants.

I was watching her hands run over the guitar and listening to her hum when Emmett suggested a game other than rock band. He just didn't want to be beat by a girl.

I turned my attention back to Jasper and saw that he was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I said

"Nothing." He replied smirking at me

I shook my head and started going over the game with him stopping when I heard Bella shout "See you later!" And slammed my trailer door shut.

"What the hell was that?" Carlisle said looking over at the door

"That was your sister." Esme says walking into the trailer "She seemed in a hurry, nearly knock Marcus over."

"Bella?" He says looking round

"Yeah didn't you hear her leave?" Alice asked "She took her guitar with her."

"She took her what with her?" He asks standing up and moving to the door "She doesn't take it with her unless he has to- Esme."

"What, Carlisle you don't need to know where she is twenty four hours seven days a week. Let her have a-" She sighs "Don't know why I bother."

"What was he on about?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"That she doesn't normally take her guitar with her."

"Oh, Bella has about seven different guitars in her dorm at school but she uses that one to, perform some songs as well as the other ones." Her head snapped over to the door "She hasn't."

"OK, I'm lost." Emmett said watching Esme leave the trailer and run to Carlisle. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea." I sigh

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What do you mean she's gone back to school?"

I look around the games room and see that everyone has the same look on their faces.

Bella's gone back to school?

"Just for a few days."

"How long have you known about this?"

"A few weeks. But as she's my God Daughter and she asked me not to tell you, anyone at all I agreed. I believe she found out the day before you had the fight."

"Why has she gone?"

I noticed Emmett edging towards the door.

"Her band plays every Halloween but because she's been suspended she had to be asked by the Principle first. She was and I let her go back a day early."

"Whoa, guess little Miss Cullen isn't all that she seems is she?" Rose whispered "Suspended?"

"Shh!" Emmett hissed "Great, I can't hear anything!" He said turning around

"Maybe that's because Marcus left Em?" Carlisle said

"That might be why." Emmett nodded his head then froze "Shit. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It doesn't matter." Carlisle said looking at everyone "How do you all feel about taking a road trip to Bella's school tomorrow?"

"What?" Alice said

"You all heard, I know you did so Marcus has said that because we don't have to film tomorrow we can go."

"Go where?" Esme asks walking in holding pizza boxes

"To Bella's Halloween Dance."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"No way Alice! No way!" I yelled through the door

"Come on Edward, it can't be that bad."

I looked at my reflection. She can't be serious. Do I look like I should be dressed up as Zorro? No fucking way. At least I could pull of the X-Men suit, this no way.

"Edward, come on! We have to leave!"

"Alice, were staying in a hotel just fifteen minutes away from the school, we don't have to leave now. How the hell did you get in here?" I ask looking at Jasper

"The rooms are connected. Christ, I can't believe that she talked me into dressing up as a freaking army solider!" He exclaimed putting the hat on his head "But you do make a really good Zorro."

"Seriously?" I ask turning to face him

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." He says opening the bathroom door

"See I told yo that you'd look good, both of you." Alice claps her hands "Wait, how did you?"

"Bathrooms are connected." Jazz says shrugging "You look really good by the way."

"This? Oh I just grabbed it form my closet." She rolls her eyes.

"Because it's normal to have a cheerleading costume in your closet." I joke

"It is when I was a cheerleader." She replies

"So you take your cheerleading outfit from high school with you everywhere. Good to know for if I work with you again." I say

"Shut it Zorro. We have to go meet the others now."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This damn outfit is riding up my ass! Alice you got the smallest size!" Emmett exclaimed fixing the leather pants.

"I didn't Emmett. It's you're fault that you wanted to be a rocker!"

"No it's fuc-"

"I think we should get inside." Esme says walking over to us with Carlisle's arm draped over her shoulder "Look's like things are going to start and knowing Bella she'll want to be on time."

"Right, you lead the way." Emmett bowed while trying to pull the pants away from his body "Why didn't I think to go as Zeus?"

"Because I'm one of the Gods." Rose said slapping his head "Alice is a cheerleader, Jazz is a soldier, Esme and Carlisle are Husband and wife gangsters, Edward is Zorro and you're a rocker!"

"Well let's just hope that Bella isn't one of the same then." Alice laughed and followed Esme in.

I sighed. I love my friends, really but sometimes they can get a little out of hand.

When we were inside the gym we stood at the back, trying not to drag attention from the surrounding people. It wasn't that hard considering that the music was playing so loud and most people were talking to their friends about costumes.

Obviously this doesn't happen often here.

There was movement on stage, two people walking across to the other side. The stage was dark but I could see the glimmer off of something that one of them was wearing.

"I think that that's Angela and Ben." Esme said

"Yeah it was." Carlisle agreed "Meaning that they're going to be on soon."

No sooner had he said that then the music was cut. People started groaning but when a piano was heard through the speakers everyone's attention was drawn to the stage.

"I thought that she wasn't going to be here!" A girl exclaimed

"Well obviously she is."

"No shit Sherlock."

I looked to the others and shrugged. Obviously they aren't a fan of Bella.

There was flashing and I could make out the outline of people standing on the stage.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

That couldn't have been Bella. I mean wow. I never knew that her voice was that strong.

"That was fucking awesome!" Emmett yelled

"Definitely a different sound." Carlisle said "I've never heard her do that sort before."

"Whatever it was, it was brilliant." I agreed watching Bella move around

"Hey Rose, isn't that..."

"The dress that we gave her, yeah I was thinking the same."

"Hey guys it's good to be back. I hope you plan on sticking around for the next two hours because Midnight Sun aren't going anywhere! Our next song is one that you all know. Here it is Misery Business!"

"Midnight Sun, good name." Jazz said

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I didn't realise that when she said that she felt more comfortable on stage performing that she actually meant it.

"Woo! Go Bella!" Alice yelled "What? She's good." She shrugged looking at me

"I know she is." I smiled

"Shit." Carlisle said looking up from his phone and towards the stage "She knows where here, and plans on killing me."

"Ha, I told you before that we wouldn't get away being here." Esme said hitting his arm "Your fault for not listening to me."

"I would have thought that because were all dressed up that she wouldn't have recognised us." He stated

"Yeah, because all seven off us standing together doesn't look suspicious does it?" I asked

"OK. Point taken. Shit, she's looking over here."

"So, the next song is a fairly new one but we have practiced it. I just hope that it turns out the way we hope. So here it is, you get to hear La La Land played for the first time!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress  
Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
Who says I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
'cause of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land...

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land machine

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In the la-la land machine

Machine  
Machine  
I won't change anything in my life  
I won't change anything in my life  
I'm staying myself tonight  
I'm staying myself tonight  
La, la, la, la, la"

* * *

**A/N**

**So tell me what you think and leave me some lovin!**

**Courtney : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Some people might have mentioned to me that they would like me to update some of my other stories. I can asure you that I am working on them, I just want to be able to get the dance out of the way so as soon as i have the next few chapters uploaded i will upload a new chapter for each of my other stories aswell. Does that sound good?**

**I know, this chapter is straight up right after I just posted the last one but in all honesty, I just want to get the Halloween dance out of the way so that I can get back to the story line.**

**Thank you again too purpleprincess77, earth-fairy2006, Nocturnal Owl, PinkMySelfAndI, I-Love-Music-Demi-Channy, KillerChaos, teifreaky16TNEB, sk8lyn123, JessieFace, p a i g e . h, Emmett's babe, storylover3, HisBabyGirl65, Clash969 and elizi02. Your support helps me loads!**

**SM owns everything.**

**This chapter will take off from Bella's Pov after she finished singing La La Land.**

* * *

I smirked and looked over at Kate and Leah. They had massive smiles on their faces as did Garrett, Jared and Paul.

"Take it that you're all enjoying tonight then. Even the people in the back, you can all hear me right?" I said looking over all of their faces.

"Hell yeah!"

I coughed and glanced at Kate to see her trying to hide her smirk. You can always count on Emmett to do something like that.

"Good to know that you're all having a good time." I winked and looked at Carlisle "So great costumes, I can see that a lot of effort has gone it to them."

"Trying to get on their good side?" Kate teased

"Don't have to try do I?" I said skimming my eyes over the crowd "Here's are the next few songs."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You're so good to me Baby Baby

I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby"

"Uh, yeah you can do it

I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Because with me, it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why

[Chorus]  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of it  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why

[Chorus]  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

[Bridge]  
What'd you say  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey x2"

"In the dark it's getting hard to breathe  
Suffocating, something's wrong  
I feel so incomplete  
They stop and stare  
And try to drag us down  
Light the fuse  
Flip the switch  
Baby, hold your ground

You and me  
They wanna break us  
Let's shake it up  
Cause they will never take us

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want

All their fears  
Watch 'em all come true  
All their words  
Wrote ever and tell us what to do

Hit and run  
There's nothing left to lose  
Break their hole, slip away  
Forever me and you

You and me  
They wanna break us  
Let's shake it up  
Cause they will never take us

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want

Let's blind their eyes  
And wave goodbye  
We start the fire

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
I don't care what they say  
Cause they don't who we are

Set off all the fires  
Set off your alarms  
They can give us all they got  
You're all I want

You're all I want"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I ran a hand through my hair and met Ben at the end of the stage, quickly changing guitars I walked back out into the middle.

"We just wanted to do a little something, to make this special tonight." Garrett said "So you all know the song, join in. Bella, this is for you."

I stood where I was, in the middle of the stage staring at Garrett.

"What the hell are you doing?" I mouthed to Leah

"You'll see." She mouthed back

When I heard Jared start the first chords I snapped my head over to Garrett just to see him smirking at me. They are not fucking doing this song while my brother is here!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Do do do do do doo [x3]

She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,  
Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,  
Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear.  
She don't care.

Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asked me  
Who the hell is she?  
That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.

She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,  
I'd like to phone her cos she puts me in the mood.  
The rumours spreading round that she cooks in the nude.  
But she don't care, she don't care.

Everybody wants to know her name,  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asks me,  
Who the hell is she?  
That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.

She was all I thought about,  
The girl I couldn't live without.  
But then she went insane,  
She couldn't take the fame  
She said I was to blame  
She'd had enough  
And shaved five colours off  
And now she's just a weirdo with no name.

Everybody wants to know her name.  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asks me,  
Who the hell is she,  
That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.

Do do do do do doo [x3]"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I looked over to the back where I knew they would be standing. Carlisle's face was a picture. I don't really know if he gets the song but at least know he knows something about me that he didn't. Well if he listened then he would know.

"Thank you so much for hat Gar. It was wonderful." I clapped "Give it up for Garrett everyone, he is no longer in Midnight Sun!" I teased "Do that again and your dead, my brother is at the back!" I hissed in his ear

"Shit, Bell, I didn't know."

"Neither did I." I rolled my eyes "So, you better be in the mood for dancing. Because well this is way out of our comfort zone but we thought that we would try a new sound. Hope you like it."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS] x 2  
Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Aint got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

[Chorus]

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh x 2

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
No, the party dont stop until I walk in

[Chorus]

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh x 2"

"Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Just zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I dont really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
But your wasted

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Your always talking that shit  
But never laying the bitch  
Yeah  
I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is

Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So were going to go back to our normal sound now then later on we'll slow it down." I smile and puch my hair back "Hope you enjoy it!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"If I'm a bad person,  
you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge  
but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that,  
that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out"

Passing my guitar to Ben I walked back into the middle of the stage for the next song.

"How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
all the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own  
on my own

I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
But my thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Can I just say that this is now my band." Garrett teased

"When did it become your band?" Kate asked

"Since now." He replied shrugging

"Right so it's Garrett Kinsky and Midnight Sun?" Jared said "Yeah that doesn't really go."

"Dude seriously, you need to get your head on straight." Paul laughed from behind the drums

"Once you've finished.." I said "Thank you. So here's a more upbeat song, hope you enjoy it!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
You're on your knees  
Begging "please stay with me"  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!

All my life I've been good, but now  
Oh I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Woah what the hell!  
What? What? What? What the hell!

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
You'll never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather and sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play  
You're on your knees  
Begging "please stay with me"  
But honestly I just may to be a little crazy! (crazy)

All my life I've been good, but now  
Oh I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Oh what the hell!

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…  
Woah, woah… (x2)  
You say that I'm messing with your head, boy  
I like missing in you man yeah  
I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
Oh I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about (don't care about)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Oh I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about (if you love me)  
If you love me - no  
If you hate me - no  
You can't save me baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Oh what the hell!

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…"

"La la la, la la la la

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

[Chorus]  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it comin  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you hide  
All the warning signs  
Cus her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

[Chorus]

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it comin  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

[Chorus]

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it comin  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one"

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(Pre-chorus)  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

(Chorus)  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make the girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again)

'Cause  
(Pre-chorus)  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

(Chorus)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
(repeat)

(Chorus) x2

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way..."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So the next one is a cover by an artist that has inspired me. You might not know it, but if you do, feel free to join in."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

Oh no not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not

Not me, not me"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm gonna let Gar take the lead for a bit. So if it's bad then you know why. It's wasn't my idea to let him lead, so you can all blame the guys." I laughed and walked over to Kate "God, what have we let ourselves in for?" I asked her

"It wont be that bad." She laughed and nodded to Leah

* * *

**A/N**

**So this chapter has to be the longest yet, and I'm not even done with the songs yet!**

**Tell me what you think and leave me some lovin! :) **

**Songs in order:**

**Avril Lavigne: Hot  
****Avril Lavigne: I Can Do Better  
****Hey Monday: Set Off  
****McFly: Five Colours In Her Hair  
****Ke$ha: Tik Tok  
****Ke$ha: Blah Blah Blah  
****Paramore: Ignorance  
****Paramore: Decode ;)  
****Avril Lavigne: What The Hell  
****Avril Lavigne: One Of Those Girls  
****Avril Lavigne: Girlfriend  
****Joan Jett (Avril Lavigne cover): Bad Reputation**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**So I'm trying to do these as fast as I can so that I can get the other stories updated!**

**Thank you to earth-fairy2006, Nocturnal Owl, twifreaky16TNEB, purpleprincess77, YazzyTheGreat, babybaby15, p a i g e . h **

**SM owns everything, I just mess around with the characters ;)**

**This will start off where I left it in the last chapter!**

* * *

"Tell me that you want me baby  
Tell me that it's true  
Say the magic words and I'll destroy the world for you

An army for the broken hearted  
Marching through the streets  
and every city's burning  
to the ground under your feet.

I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black  
Feels like a heart attack  
And I'd do anything you ask.  
I wanna hold you bad

I'd melt the polar ice caps baby  
and watch them flood the earth  
And I'd do anything to show you  
What your love is worth.

So won't you show me your devotion.  
to heal my aching heart  
it's like a neutron bomb explosion  
tearing me apart

I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black  
Feels like a heart attack  
And I'd do anything you ask.  
I wanna hold you bad

Attention please  
we intterupt this program  
with some disturbing news  
A worldwide evacuation  
we're going to lose  
And they've pulverised the nation  
I guess it shows us just what love can do.

I wanna hold you  
My skies are turning black  
Feels like a heart attack  
And I'd do anything you ask.  
I wanna hold you bad"

"Hey I'm looking up at my star girl  
I guess I'm stuck in this mad world  
Things that I wanna say  
But you're a million miles away  
And I was afraid when you kissed me  
On your intercalabticle frisbee  
I wonder why, I wonder why  
You never asked me to stay

[CHORUS]  
O-o-o-o so wouldn't you like to come with me?  
O-o-o-o surf in the sun as it starts to rise  
O-o-o-o whoa your gravities making me dizzy  
Girl I gotta tell you I'm feeling much better  
Make a little love in, the moonlight

Hey there's nothing on earth that could save us  
When I fell in love with Uranus  
I don't want to give you away  
Cause it makes no sense at all  
Who said we got a problem?  
The ground control couldn't stop them  
I wonder why, I wonder why  
You never asked me to stay

[CHORUS]  
O-o-o-o so wouldn't you like to come with me?  
O-o-o-o surf in the sun as it starts to rise  
O-o-o-o whoa your gravity is making me dizzy  
Girl I gotta tell you I'm feeling much better  
Make a little love in the moonlight

Fly away  
Watch the night turn into day  
Dance on the Milky Way  
And I'll be with your eyes  
My star girl rules the sky.

1,2,1,2,3, GO!

Hey I'm looking up at my star girl  
I guess I'm stuck in this mad mad world  
Things that I wanna say  
But you're a million miles away

O-o-o-o so wouldn't you like to come with me?  
O-o-o-o go surf in the sun as it starts to rise  
O-o-o-o so wouldn't you like to come with me?  
Girl I gotta tell you I'm feeling much better  
I can't get enough of you  
I gotta see the friend that'll stay forever  
Never get enough of you"

"I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me"

"I woke up early in my hotel room  
Wait for my alarm to go  
I think about things I've gotta do  
Damn my mind is gonna blow

I'm thinking out about whats ahead  
Maybe I'll just stay in bed  
Cause its no fun to be the one going out of my head  
So I tell it to myself agian

Chorus

Your looking for something you can't find  
If you give it up you'll lose your mind  
Theres always something in your way  
What can you say  
Your gonna have a good day

I quit my job about a week ago  
Told that I need some time  
Now I'm going strong on Lexapro  
Doctor says I'm doing fine

I'm thinking out about whats ahead  
Maybe I'll just stay in bed  
Cause its no fun to be the one going out of my head  
So I tell it to myself agian

Chorus

Your looking for something you can't find  
If you give it up you'll lose your mind  
Theres always something in your way  
What can you say  
Your gonna have a good day

Jostling about I couldnt lose  
I realized its the only thing I knew

I'm freaking out about whats ahead  
Maybe I'll just stay in bed  
Cause its no fun to be the one going out of my head  
So I tell it to myself  
Tell it to myself  
Tell it to myself agian

Your looking for something you can't find  
If you give it up you'll lose your mind  
Theres always something in your way

Your looking for something you can't find  
If you give it up you'll lose your mind  
Theres always something in your way  
What can you say

Your looking for something you can't find  
If you give it up you'll lose your mind  
Theres always something in your way  
What can you say  
Your gonna have a good day  
Your gonna have a good day  
Your gonna have a good day"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Give it up for Bella everyone!" Garrett yelled into the mike as I made my way to my place.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"The drinks are flowing, just like the river  
Then she keeps going  
The whole night ends with a blur  
She's got no limit  
She thinks she's so tough  
Can't walk a straight line  
At the end of the night she's rough  
Her dress whispers reckless  
That night starts now as she slips on her necklace

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something

She's ready to roll, tonight is different  
She'll start it off slow to keep herself in check  
Oh no, oh no: it's two for one  
She starts the show  
And now from this moment on, she's done  
Her dress whispers reckless  
That night starts now as she slips on her necklace

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something

The party is tonight and she thinks they're playing her song  
The party is tonight and it's playing all night long

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something."

"You, you hit me with a break  
And now you're back for more  
Your song's the same  
Leave me with all the blame  
I don't have time for another game

I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
But you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me home  
Take me home

Talk to me without a sound  
'Cause you were such a tool  
Who's sorry now?  
You, you're shaking on the floor  
Watch me walking out the door

I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
But you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me home  
Take me home

Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind  
Tonight, there's no you and me  
Don't play that record  
Don't waste your time

You, you threw it all away

I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
But you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me home  
Take me home"

"Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kate passed me my guitar and I looked at Garrett.

"So we're going to slow it down for a bit now. So here's our next song, You Belong With Me!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So we have one more song left. So you know what that means, grab you're girl because this is the slow dance!" Garrett smirked

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I stopped singing and smiled. Looking over to Car I saw Esme wiping something from her eyes and the others just standing there. What? I might not seem like it but I d have some sensitive bones in my body. Especially when it comes to my music.

"OK then give it up for Midnight Sun everyone!" The DJ yelled from his box "So, we still have hour and a half left so don't be going anywhere!"

I turned to look at the others.

"Bella, that was brilliant!" Leah gushed coming towards me and pulling me in for a hug, Kate followed suit soon I was getting crushed by everyone.

"That really gave me a buzz." Garrett said as we walked off of the stage with our things "I can still feel it in my fingers!"

"I know what you mean but did you see the look on Tanya's face? Priceless!" Jared exclaimed

After placing my guitar away I froze.

"No way Paul. You know that I can't dance!"

"That's not true is it? I seem to remember a certain Christmas party and you, Kate and Leah getting a tad bit tipsy…"

"That was one time! And after I got the tattoo done so excuse me for wanting to get rid of the pain. I am not dancing!"

"Awh, come on Bella. It'll be fun!"

I stood there and looked at them all. Jesus, why I have friends like this I'll never no.

"If I want to stop dancing I will." I argued

"Fine!" Leah said pulling me out onto the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally! All of the songs are done so don't expect this to be update for a few days. I'll be working on my other stories, I might put two chapters up for each, and I'll just have to see what I can do.**

**So send me some ideas on what you think Bella's tattoo could be. It would have to be small because it's on her back, on her left shoulder blade.**

**Also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter, you never know, it might find its way in there ;)**

**Send me some lovin' and tell me what you think.**

**Songs:**

**McFly: I Want To Hold**

**McFly: Star Girl  
The Click Five: Good Day  
****Boys Like Girls: Hells Over Head  
****Hey Monday: Josey  
****Hey Monday: I don't want to dance  
****The Veronicas: 4ever  
****Taylor Swift: You belong with me  
****Taylor Swift: Love Story**

**Courtney : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**There really isn't anything else that I can say other than, I'm sorry that this is so late in getting up-dated. I had the original chapters saved on an external hard-drive and well, my dad dropped it on the floor, thus breaking it. So everything that was on there is now, well inaccessible. This means that all of the chapters that I had for my other stories as well will need re-writing. I know you're probably thinking that I should have them on my computer but the whole thing needed to be re-booted because one of the drivers went missing and the whole thing just messed up. Ah well.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter : life death love, Clash969, JessieFace, PurplePrincess77, I guess im going under again **(love you're name by the way), **babybaby15, Nocturnal Owl, , DreamerofDreams56, earth-fairy2006, PinkMySelfAndI, HisBabyGirl65, jwtwifan, twifreaky16TNEB, xoxlolxox and team cullen. You're reviews all made me smile.**

**As for the tattoo, it's going to be a music pick with the date of their parent's death inside and around the outside will be a song lyric probably 'What do you say to taking chances?' I love that saying. Yeah that's what it's going to be. **

**If anyone knows how I could make that I would be really grateful, but for now I'll just get on with the story.**

**SM owns it, I write it and you read it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dancing, gah! Why I agreed to do it in the first place is beyond me. I stopped after at least two songs. I've been standing up doing songs nearly most of the night and they expect me to dance as well? I don't think so.

"Bella, you're brother keeps looking over here." Ang says looking over my shoulder "He has that look on his face again."

"Christ." I rub a hand over my face "You'd think that he's fake a smile or something wouldn't you? I mean he is an actor."

"Yeah but look where he is." She indicated with her hands around the hall then sniggered "And look who's standing right by him. Jessica and Tanya. I think that's Lauren as well."

"What?" I asked turning round nearly knocking her over "Shit sorry."

"It's OK. But now you have their attention. Oh and Mike's coming over here, again."

"Yippee!" I say rolling my eyes

"Oh wow, if I can record that and have it as my screen saver that would be awesome! Red eyes rolling."

"Sounds like a song title." I snigger

"Ladies." Mike says as soon as he's in front of us "Bella, you look, wow. Words can not describe." He rubs his hands together "Care to dance?"

"I'm fine." Ang says "But I think that Bella would love to." I glare at her as she says this.

"Great. Come on then." He puts his hand around my arm and leads me towards the dance floor. All the time I'm looking over my shoulder shooting laser beams at Ang. I wish they were laser beams, that way she would actually feel some of the pain that I'm feeling. I mean how hard does he have to wrap his hand around my arm?

As soon as he lets go of my arm he pulls me into his chest. I shudder and he takes it as a good sign. Sighing he pulls me back and says, "I thought you'd never feel the same thing that I do."

His hands start to travel and I push away. But once again his pulls me in. This time I might have lifted my knee just a bit and hurt him somewhere. At least his hand stopped travelling.

"Ooh, feisty. I bet you like it like that." He groans from where he's standing, his hands covering his junk.

Pathetic. A girl hits them in their junk and they take it as a sign that they like them. He's perverted. Really perverted. Turning on my heel I walk back over to were Ang is sitting, on Bens lap. I yank her by the arm and pull her across the dance floor towards the toilets. Coincidently passing Carlisle and the others as we go. Alice did go to say something but I think the look on my face made her stop.

"I was just groped on the dance floor by Mike fucking Newton!" I scream at her once I've checked that there is no one in the bathroom. She starts to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"You weren't watching it. I'll admit when you kneed him and he never gave up that was the funniest part. But wow, that was hilarious!"

"No it wasn't! You're one of my best friends Ang, you can't do that! How would-"

"Oh sorry, is this the bathroom." Alice's head pops through the door and I groan, rolling my eyes. "That's awesome!"

"Isn't it?" Ang agrees

"Hello Alice, yes it is the bathroom, but it seems to be occupied at this present time."

"Oh OK then." She says turning around and closing the door.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. How would you like it if I told oh I don't know, Felix that you want to dance with him. I see to remember that he really likes you."

"That's not fair Bella." Ang stops laughing

"How isn't it? He's perverted Ang, you know that. What did he give me for Valentines Day? Do you remember? I do."

"Still it's not the-"

"We saw what happened out there." Rose says walking into the bathroom "Carlisle wants to kill the bastard. Oh hello." She says noticing Angela standing by the sink

"Hi." She says timidly

"Christ. I told Alice that this was occupied at the moment. What is it with you people? Don't you know when something means leave me the hell alone just for five minutes?"

"Obviously not. But you still have the problem of Carlisle wanting to kill him. Who is he anyways and what did he give you for Valentines Day?" She jumps up and sits on the counter top.

"It doesn't really have anything to do with you Rose. I'm not trying to be rude but I'm having a private conversation. So can you please tell Car that I'll come and talk to him in a minute? Thank you."

"I don't know why you're thanking me. He's going to rip his head off anyway." She shrugs jumping down and walking towards the door.

"It's still not the same Bella. I dated him for two weeks and thought that he was a freak. He had an obsession. Why you would bring him up I have no idea."

"Yeah well you shouldn't have said anything to Mike. I don't like him Ang. If last night is anything to go by then you all know who I like." I sigh and move to the sink. Looking in the mirror I look at my reflection "It's not like he'd pay any attention to my anyway. We haven't known each other that long and he probably has a super hot girlfriend anyway. I'm just plain."

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Ang exclaims coming to stand behind me, "Don't you dare think that. You are hardly plain. Any one would be lucky to have you. Hell you would turn me gay if I didn't love Ben."

She makes me smile.

"Right, you have an angry brother and some people that I think we would all like to meet out there. So get you're act together and we'll go out there." She swats my ass "Come on."

Licking my lips I turn around and look at her. "I'm sorry that I said that."

"And I'm sorry that I told Mike to dance with you. Hug?"

"Hug? I'll tackle you!" I laughed and launched into her arms "I didn't mean to bring it up, honestly."

"I believe you. Come on. Let's meet this hottie that has you're head in a tizz."

I try and hold myself back from rolling my eyes but it's inevitable. She asks me to do it again and takes her phone out. I oblige telling her that this is the last time that I want to here it she laughs in my face and says "Yeah right."

When we make our way back into the gym I can see that one lot of friends are still in the same place where as the others are either sitting or dancing. But as soon as they both spot Ang and I they stop and make their way over towards us. Looks like we didn't have to move but Ang pulled my arm towards Car.

"Get that look off of you're face. People will think that it's something that you have permanently on there." We move towards a less crowded area so that no one can here us talking

"Yes well you didn't have to stand there next to some, there isn't even a word for them. While they danced."

"Yes but you haven't had to be there getting called names and things thrown at you when I first came here." I retort. That makes him shut up.

"Where did you two get off to? Mike came back for round two after his fixed him- You're her brother aren't you?" Garrett says after he catches the look Car's giving him.

"No shit Sherlock." I flick his head and roll my eyes.

"That looks even better in the light!" Alice exclaims making me sigh and Ang laugh. I shoot her a glare and she stop laughing, but her shoulders still shake.

"So I've been told. So I take it that you all want introductions?"

"No we thought that we'd just stand here and wait for conversation to come up." Jared laughs "Sorry sorry." He puts his hands up in surrender

"Smart ass. Right so this is Ang, Kate, Leah, Garrett, Paul, Jared and Ben. Look Car boys!"

"Don't be a brat."

I raise an eyebrow and ignore the dig "That dick is my brother Car, Esme, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Edward Masen."

Leah, Kate and Ang all give me a look and a smirk and I mouth 'Shut up'. This causes them to start laughing. When I look at Garrett, Paul, Jared and Ben they all have their mouths open. Staring right at Rose's chest. And Ben has a girlfriend. I shake my head and walk away only for there to be a hand on my arm.

"What Car?" I sigh turning around

"That boy from before he-"

"I'm fine. I sorted it out. I know how to defend myself. You don't need to be looking out for me now that you're here. I've looked after myself, just, if you're going to be here at least give everyone a fake smile."

I take my arm out of his grasp and walk over to the food and drinks. Grabbing some water and unscrewing the lid I'm aware that Leah and Kate have come up to me.

"That's freaking Bobby!" She hisses in my ear

"I told you that." I sigh taking a gulp of water

"I prefer him better out of the Zorro outfit. Hey, did he get to keep the X-Men outfit?"

"I'm not sure." I say. I've never thought of that. Car has always kept something from after filming.

"Well damn girl, from the way that you're making goo goo eyes at each other I'd ask him if he had it. You might be needing to cool down soon." Kate snorts and I clock her over the head with the bottle.

"Shut up. We're just friends." I bite my lip and look over at them all; all of them seem to be getting along fine. My eyes stay on Edward and it's like he could sense my gaze because he looks up and straight into my eyes. He gives me a crooked smile and wink before turning back to the others. I blush and here them laugh.

"Yeah friends." They both snort

"Anyone want to dance?" I ask throwing the bottle in the bin at the side

"Uh oh, we've said something. She _wants _to dance."

Yet they both followed me to the floor didn't they?

* * *

**A/N**

**Once again I'm so sorry that this is late. You have no idea how bad i feel for leaving you all hanging!**

**Tell me what you think and what you think might happen next.**

**Courtney :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Yum Edward as Bobby from X-Men. Hell I love Bobby don't you think that Edward would make an excellent Bobby? Did anyone get the joke as well? You might need cooling off? Bobby's power is freezing things (If you didn't already know that).**

**So I'd like to thank, p a i g e . h, PurplePrincess77, , babybaby15, BookAHolic965, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, elizi02, HisBabyGirl65, storylover3(), Twilightaddict. **

**SM owns, I write and you read, enjoy :)**

* * *

"You realise that he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we started dancing." Kate smirked at me

"He's probably wondering when he's going to have to run over here and save me from falling over." I sighed "I need a drink."

"Water's over there." She pointed to the table

"Something stronger." I say rolling my eyes

"We might have some back in the room. If the lads haven't finished it all off that is. But I'm not going now." She says "I've only just started dancing."

"I'll get G to come and dance with you. I'm going to get that bottle."

"But-" She starts to protest but stops "Got you're key?"

"Yeah." I say pointing to my dress

"Fine. But when you come back down you owe me a dance."

"No I don't." I say laughing.

Alice looks up as I walk over and smiles. I smile back then turn to Garrett "Go dance with Kate."

"What? Why?" He asks

"Because I'm going to get something from the dorm." I say "I wont be longer than ten minutes. If I am call a search party. Or don't."

"Why are you going- Oh OK." He says as I make a sign for drink

"I'd go quick. Looks like Donny is making his move."

"Like hell he is." He mutters standing up and walking over to where Kate is.

Honestly, you'd think that they'd be together from the way they act around each other. But they're not. I know, shocking.

I walk out of the gym and past all of the people making out. I run up the staircase the stop when I have the door open. Is someone following me? Nah, my minds playing tricks on me. I continue making my way to dorm but stop, move around a corner and lean against the wall. Someone walks past me. See I was being followed. The person moves they're head around then sighs. I know that sigh.

"Edward, are you following me?" I ask moving forward and looking at him

"Erm, no?" It sounds like a question "Fine I was."

"Do I want to know why?" I asked "Or does Carlisle have something to do with it?"

He stays silent.

"I knew it. He can't trust me in my own school." I sigh and push past him. Taking the key out of my dress I hear Edward groan. Did he just watch me take the key out of my bra? The answers yes.

I open the door and walk in, "You coming in?"

"Sure." He rubs at the back of his neck and walks in. He looks around the place and I walk into the kitchen. Opening the fridge. Oh we have more than I thought. Pulling out a can I pop the top and take a sip. Sighing I look up and see Edward looking at me.

"What? I'm legal. Want one?"

"Whatever." He says as I toss him a can "I don't remember going to my high school dances."

"Believe me you haven't missed out on a lot." I walk around and sit down on the couch, he soon sits down next to me.

"But I'm beginning to think that I have." He argues taking a gulp. I watch as he swallows it. His Adams apple bobbing. What I wouldn't give to lick it. _Whoa there. How much have you drank?_

"No believe me, you haven't. Bitchy girls. Boys who think that you want them. Girls who look at you as if you're trash. No what I wouldn't give to just be over with everything." I sigh and take a really long gulp.

When I look up I see that he's looking at me. Only he look's a tad silly with the mask and hat on so before I even know it I'm leaning over taking the hat off then I'm right in front of him taking the mask off.

"That's better." I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair. He hums in response. I bite my lip and look away taking another sip out of the can I feel his hand on my bare shoulder. He pushes the strap down a little and runs his hand over the tattoo.

"What are you doing?" I ask him turning my head back around only his face is closer than I thought it was. I end up with my forehead resting against his and I'm looking into his eyes.

"It caught my eye." Is all he says before licking his lips "I wanted to know what it said."

"It says, 'What do you say to taking chances?' My Mom used to sing that song so much and she'd always say 'Taking chances is the best things that you can ever do. Even if you don't make it, you'll have that with you.'" I bite my lip but continue to look into his eyes "It's the date of their death."

"I think it's beautiful." He says running his thumb pad over my lip. And just like that he's leaning in and his lips are on mine.

It started off slow but his tongue ran over my lips asking for entrance, begging almost. I oblige and soon our tongues are dancing together. He places his can down on the table next to mine and I push him back on the sofa. My hands come up and rest in his hair, tugging slightly when his hands roam down my arms. Suddenly we've flipped over and now he's leaning over me. He moves down to my neck and nibbles slightly on the skin there. I groan, what? I can't help it, it feels really good. Something presses against my leg, oh. Wow he clearly likes this. His lips return to mine and our tongues fight for dominance. His hands start to roam down my body and when they come across my breasts my nipples harder under his touch. He groans and pushes away. I pout and he quickly kisses my lips, ending the pout.

"This was great but-"

I push him away, I know what he's going to say. This was a mistake. I thought he was enjoying it. Hell it felt like he was enjoying it.

"Get out." I say shakily

"What? Bella."

"Edward, please. Just get out."

"Bella."

"Please." I say turning my back on him

He doesn't say anything else and I hear the door close. Running my hands through my hair I think back on what just happened. Edward Masen kissed me. Edward Masen's tongue was in my mouth. Edward Masen regretted the kiss. Quickly finishing my drink I pour his down the sink. Throwing the cans in the trash I move to the bathroom. I fix my lip gloss and straighten my dress. My hair was already like that so I left the apartment.

When I arrived back in the gym I didn't look over at the Carlisle or the others. I walked straight over to an empty table and sat down. Ang was suddenly at my side.

"You just missed out Paul kicking Mike's ass. He was- Hey, what's wrong?" She asks turning fully in her chair to look at me.

"Nothing wrong. Why?" I ask

"Because you look as if you're going to cry. Do you want me to get Kate and Leah. Leave this place and have a little girl time before you leave tomorrow?"

"No. I'm fine. Honestly."

Inside though, I was breaking. Just for a minute there I thought that he was going to say something. Something that would make me smile. Obviously I was wrong. Well he is an actor. Hollywood changes people.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think Edward WAS going to say? **

**Do you want an Edward POV next?**

**Review and let me know.**

**Courtney :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**I know, it's been ages! I swear that you won't have to wait this long when I update next though, that I can promise. So armed with a new laptop I'm updating all of my stories and going from there.**

**Thank you to life death love, babybabyy15, PinkMyselfAndI, , xSaharax, BellaLaila87, twilight642531, p a i g e . h, cokis, HisBabyGirl65, jwtwifan, PurplePrincess77, elizi02, CourtneyLeighCullen, Lillichristina, emochick920, .xy, storylover3 and team cullen. All of your reviews meant a lot.**

**SM owns, I make them do what I want and you all read, enjoy! :)**

**So here is the one you've been waiting for, Edward's POV!**

* * *

Bella. She has been on my mind since we actually talked. Now, she's on my mind because of the kiss. The kiss. This will sound really sappy but it was everything that I thought it would be. The sparks flew, everywhere. Something clicked though, something that made my think that we had done something wrong. I know, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. After all Carlisle sent me after her to make sure she was all right. That kiss shouldn't have happened. But it did. And I don't regret it, I regret what happened afterwards.

"Did something happen up there?" Carlisle's voice cuts through the music and enters my ears causing me to turn and look at him

"No, why would you ask?" I ask pushing all of those thought back

"Well the fact that the whole band has just left out the side door makes me think that something has happened. So…"

"Nothing happen. Honestly. Maybe they needed some air, I mean it is stuffy in here."

"I guess." He replies turning around

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"What do you mean she's still at school?" Carlisle says loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear "No Marcus, she was meant to be there yesterday and back today. Yes I know how old she is, I'm still her brother though, she's meant to- I don't care. She could have at least told me that she was staying an extra day. No I don't care; I'll just talk to her when she gets back."

Em raises an eyebrow and says, "Well then, little Miss Cullen seems to be rebel."

"That's not even the worse of it." He says making us all jump "Rebel she is."

"Carlisle." Esme warns

"No, she's not going to tell them, I'm getting fed up of tip toeing around the situation. They might as well all know."

"Know what?" Rose asks

"Why she's been sent here." Carlisle says

"I thought it was because she never got to see you and she was ahead in her studies." Alice asks

"Well, she is ahead in her studies, she could take a few months off considering that she's doing collage courses for nearly every lesson." Esme jumps in "I have nothing to do with this though."

"Collage courses? Wow, she's bright."

"Bright she is, but she also has a knack for getting attention that she doesn't really need to." Carlisle says "When our parents died, Bella was in the car. She blames herself for the accident. Truth be told, I blamed her for a while. They wouldn't have been in the car if it wasn't for her."

"Carlisle, that's a bit harsh." Esme tone matches her expression, not happy

"You're right. Sorry." He sighs "She came out of the accident with a broken arm and some scars. They died. My career was just staring up and I didn't have space for a thirteen year old sister. I sent her to Volturi High. She acts out sometimes. Only this time she set the lab on fire."

"I'm sorry what?" Emmett says looking shocked

"Set it on fire. She was- is suspended for three months, only with the way things are turning out here I wouldn't be surprised if it was only for two months."

"Hang on you're saying that Bella set a lab on fire?" I ask

"Yeah, I didn't believe it until I got the phone call."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"What is it you want me to do?" I scream

"I want you to say something, Danny; this was meant to be a good thing!" She yells back at me "The freaking doctor had to make me understand what was happening. The doctor! I thought you'd be happy!"

"Happy? Happy!" I start pacing "Are you joking me? You tell me this, and expect me to say that this is a good idea?"

"Yes!"

"I want you out! Get the hell out of my house!"

"You can't kick me out, we're having a baby!"

"No we're not. I haven't been with you in over five months; I know that you sleep around. Between you sleeping around and all the other shit you're in you expect me to believe that this kid is mine? No, get the fuck out of my house and don't think about coming back!"

"Danny!"

"And CUT! That was great guys." Marcus yells from his seat "Go to make up and get everything touched up, we'll go back to filming in five!"

I smirk at Rose as we walk over to makeup.

"I always knew that it would be you that would sleep around." I nudge her shoulder and jump into the chair

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Do you think that I'll look any good with one of those fake bumps?" She asks looking at my figure in the mirror "I mean I'm all for motherhood, but you know."

"You'll look great, Rose."

My head snaps over to where Rose is standing and I look at her.

"Well, well. You've returned." Rose smiles at Bella "Where were you?"

"At school." She replies shortly flipping through the clipboard

"Doing what?" Rose asks

"Something." She replies "Do you need anything, either of you?"

"No, I'm fine, Edward?"

"I'm fine."

"Great. I've gotta get back to, well whatever you want to call it so, see you later Rose?"

"Sure." Rose replies looking shocked that she is leaving so quickly. As Bella walks away makeup swarm down and start touching us up "What the hell?"

"Oh are you talking about Bella Cullen?" Una asks "I heard her and Marcus talking this morning about something. Sounded important because when I walked past them they both stopped talking."

"Do you mind not eavesdropping on people?" Rose snaps

"Sorry, I just thought that you might want to know." She shrugs "Any way it sounded as though she wanted something. She said that something was getting sent here in the next few days then… well that's when they went silent."

"Seriously, do you live for gossip?" Rose asks pushing herself out of the chair.

"No but-"

"But what? These are people's private lives; you can't go around sticking your nose in to anything that you like!"

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Do you think something's wrong?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to Emmett "I mean, I think I've seen her once while we've been working then she just disappears. Sometimes when she sees one of us looking at her she turns away and walks. You don't think she knows that we know do you?"

"That we know why she's here?" Em confirms "No. Though I can see why you'd think that. Something is wrong though."

"Yeah." Alice agrees.

I look down at the tray full of food and push it around with my fork.

"Look, she's by herself, got that notebook. Is it wrong for me to want to look through it, even though it's private?" Alice asked "I mean, it's full of songs. I just want to have a read through them; it wouldn't be any different to her looking through a script would it?"

"Yeah it would, they're songs that she's written. Some she might have performed, but they're still hers."

"Yeah your right. Who's that talking to her?"

I turn round slower than the others and see her face; she has a smile on her face and looks as if she's laughing. Only the person that has made her look like that is someone that I've passed everyday. Jacob Black.

And Jacob Black is making her smile.

* * *

**A/N**

**So do you think that this means war? Review and let me know ;)**

**Happy Birthday to Mr Shawn Ashmore, the once and only Bobby from X-Men he's 32 today! Wow, he can come cool me off anytime ;) Just as long as he has the suit, though. *Licks lips***

**So tell me what you liked and what you didn't, just please review!**

**Courtney :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing: YaNeverKnow21, Book-Nerd 4 lyfe, jwtwifan, xSaharax, emochick920, Matthias Stormcrow 22, lily, babybaby15, HisBabyGirl65, storylover3, Purple Princess77. It means a lot to me that you take the time to review.**

**Anyway, to the story… this chapter is Bella's Pov.**

**SM owns everything, I just mess with the characters, make them do what I want and you read! Enjoy :)**

* * *

I know that they're watching me. They seem to have been watching me since I got back. Everywhere I go they're watching me, it's like I can't escape.

Marcus agreed that I can just help him out for next week. It was the only option that didn't involve slotting time in for me to help out with the other activities. So a week with Marcus, a week with seeing them nearly everyday. A week. Just one week.

"Hey stranger."

My head snaps up and I meet Jacob Blacks eyes. "Hey." I snap the notebook shut and place it in my lap.

"Everything OK?" He asks

"Yeah." I mumble "Everything's fine."

"Doesn't sound like it." He sighs then laughs "Heard this joke the other day, the guys didn't find it funny, but you look like you could use a laugh. Wanna hear it?"

I run my eyes over his face and just as I go to say something he jumps in, "Tough, here it is." Clearing his throat he starts, "A man walks into a bar and says 'OW!'"

It's stupid, I know. But, I laugh. Just a single laugh and I shake my head at him, "You realise that that is extremely childish, right?"

"I know." He shrugs and sits down next to me "Got you to laugh though." He bumps my shoulder. "How come you're sitting out here instead of in there with, the rest?"

I raise an eyebrow and look down at my lap.

"Ah, the deadly silence, from a woman no less. Trouble in the life of film?"

"Nothing that I can't handle." I reply running my thumb over the dints in the notebook

"Well if it's nothing that you can't handle, why are you sitting out here? Instead if in there with the others? You do realise that as I'm talking to you, they're watching us." He nods his head back towards the cafeteria.

"Oh, I know. They've been doing in since I got back." I sigh looking up and out to the trailers "Can't really expect anything else though."

"Sure you can. Tell them to piss off."

"If only it was that easy."

"Why isn't it?"

"It just, isn't." I reply snapping my head up and looking at him.

"Ah ok, I'm shutting up now." He says holding his hands up in surrender.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

Jake sat with me throughout his lunch and walked me back to Marcus, who was standing outside with the group of actors around him. When they saw us walking the shock that crossed most of their faces was embarrassing. What hurt the most though was that Rose looked from me to Jacob then turned and said something to Alice whose head snapped over to us.

Once Jake had left I went and stood my Marcus, he didn't miss the way that the others had looked at us.

"Nice of you to join us." Marcus says moving to his chair and sitting down "Was beginning to think that something had happened to you."

"Like what?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Not quite sure." He claps his hands together "Right then, I want you to chase up these things." Handing me a folded piece of paper he looks at me, "Doubt that this will be hard considering who you were just with. You won't be needed with me for the rest of the day, just get that done then take it back to the hotel with you."

He dismisses me then turns to face everyone else, "Five minutes!" He yells, "You haven't gone yet, Bella."

"Right, sorry." frowning I look down at the note then back up at Marcus only to see that he has his face buried in the storyboards.

I turn on my heel and walk back out of the studio. Once outside I lean against the wall and open the note.

_Go talk to security and get someone to a ground check. Get Sam to go through security and give him the note in closed. He knows that you're coming._

I peel the note off of the sheet and flip it around in my hand. Something's going on and he's trying to keep it under wraps.

As soon as I start walking it starts to rain, sighing i place the letter in my pocket and head towards the security base. When I near the base I trip over a loose stone and fall forwards. I hit the ground and sigh, it always happens to me. Pushing myself up and wipe at my knees. Shaking my head I look up to see that two security guards are watching me.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." I mutter and walk towards them.

"Everything," He coughs to cover up his laugh "Alright there Miss?"

Rolling my eyes I shove the hood down and watch as their mouths drop open, "Yeah everything's fine. I was wondering, is Sam here?"

"S-Sam? Sure Miss Cullen. Are you sure that everything's fine?"

"Yep, just slipped on a stone. So I can go straight in there?" I asked moving towards the door

"Yeah." He nods his head and I push the door open.

I walk down to what sounds like the main office part of the security team.

"Jakey-Jakey. There's no denying it. You like her!"

"Shove it Peter." Jake says

"Ah, you didn't say no." Peter winks "Hey guys Jake here likes-"

"Miss Cullen?"

Everyone stops talking and turns towards where I'm standing. I feel my face heat up and I clear my throat. "Hi." I offer a weak wave. "Er, I'm here to see Sam…"

"Ah right, slipped my mind just for a minute. I remember though. Come right through." A tall tanned man with black cropped hair holds open a door to the right "Clear this place up guys, she'll be here for a while."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I'm used to mess. Not that this is messy. I'll just shut up." I clamp my mouth shut, "Sorry."

"Can see why- Ow, fucker!" Peter says rubbing the back of his head

"Shut up!" Jake hisses

"Miss Cullen, this way please. Tidy this place up."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

Sam read through the note and got them to do a security sweep of the surroundings. I still didn't understand why though. He didn't let anything go as to what was in the note or to why I was handed a file full of papers.

"That's everything that Marcus has asked for. If anything else comes up though we'll let either you or him know."

"Erm OK." I say glancing down at the file "Do I want to know what's in here?"

"Don't let it out of your site. You're also not to go through this. Marcus says that he asked you because he can trust you."

"OK then." I sigh "Guess I'll be heading off now." I say moving towards the door.

"Miss- Bella." He laughs "Have a nice well, evening."

"You too Sam." I smile and push the door open.

When I walk through the main office I'm surprised to see that it is actually clean. Well not clean, more… organized. As I'm paying more attention to what I'm looking at I don't see the file drawer that is open and I walk straight into.

"Shit." I say as the file drops from my grasp. I bend down to pick it up and someone whistles. I feel my face heat up when I stand up and fix my shirt.

"Everything alright Miss C-Bella?" Sam asks eyeing up the person who whistled

"Yeah, fine." I say running my free hand through my hair "I should really get going."

"Would you like some… help with what you have?" Sam asks turning his attention to me.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with things a lot bigger than this." I smile and him then groan when I hear people snigger "Guitar wise." I mumble. Sighing I walk out of the office and outside.

I head back towards my car and smile at Jake when I see him. He waves then disappears with who ever he was with. Once at my car I get in and place the file next to me. Sam's words still running through my head about Marcus trusting me. It's just a file. What is so important that he needs to trust me about getting a file?

Reaching a hand into my pocket I feel around for my phone. It's not there; I've left it on the set. Shit! I climb back out of my car making sure that it's locked then turn towards the set. People are mulling around inside and when I walk in they watch me.

"Did you see her though? With the security guard?"

"Alice, you're worrying over something small."

"Yeah but Rose, think about it. She kind of ignored us at the dance, especially when she came back from her room. And now she's talking to a security guard?"

I frown and move around the people surrounding them.

"Alice. She doesn't have to spend all the time with us. She was with her friends at the dance-"

"Yeah and after what Carlisle told us she-" Alice freezes when she sees me "Bella?"

I ignore her and move towards Marcus's table. He's sitting there staring at my phone, when he sees me he looks relieved.

"Oh thank god! It's been buzzing for the past five minutes. I was debating whether or not to throw it at the wall- Where the-"

"In my car which is locked. I only came back for this. I'll be going now."

"Look through them, just as many as you can. But bring them to me in the morning." He says thumbing through the pages of what ever he's reading.

"Sure."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

There has been knocking on my door for the past ten minutes. Ten. If I didn't answer the door by now you'd think that they'd get the picture. Apparently not though. Turning my music up some more I frown at the door then turn my attention back to the file.

It's information on everyone who is working with the movie. Why Marcus would want this, at this late of stage is no idea.

There's muffled voices outside the door gets opened. I close the file over and place it down on the sofa then stand up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask

"You wouldn't open the door."

"Normally that means that people don't want to talk." I cross my arms over my chest "What do you want, Jasper?"

* * *

**A/N**

**So, Jasper got the door opened…. Who would have thought it?**

**Review and let me know what you think, everyone who does gets a shout-out in the beginning of the next chapter ;)**

**Courtney :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for not updating! RL kicked in and my life went into overdrive. But I'm back and will try and update as often as I can!**

**So have you all seen Breaking Dawn yet? I have and I'm probably going to go see it again and again!**

**A big shout out to: Babybaby15, xxunowhoxx, YaNeverKnow21, lily-loves-you-4ever, Matthias Stormcrow, p a i g e . h, BellaLaila87, yes-ohmygod, storylover3, chevygirl1874, jwtwifan, , HisBabyGirl65 and PurplePrincess77 for reviewing the last chapter and getting me to over 200 reviews!**

**When I started Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen I never thought for a second that it would get this much attention!**

**So on with the story, SM owns, I just mess around with the plot and you all read and review!**

**PS, I am trying as best as I can to update all of my stories so bare with me! **

* * *

"What do I want?" He scoffs "Wow."

"Seriously Jasper, what do you want? I have things that I need to be getting on with."

"Things that involve you treating us all like shit?"

"Excuse me?" I cross my arms over my chest

"You heard me; you're treating all of us like shit. Ever since the dance. Do you know how hurt Alice is after you ignored her?"

"How hurt she is? Really? Go ask her what she was talking about with Rosalie before I turned back up on set. Go see who should really be pissed off."

"Do you know what Bella? I thought that you would be different; Carlisle had really nice things to say about you. Then you turned up, you were distant then you started getting closer but as soon as something happens that you don't like then the tables turn don't they?"

"Get out." I grit through clenched teeth.

"What?" He asks looking shocked

"I said get out. Go back to the rest; tell them that I'm being a bitch. Just please go. Things happened, things changed I've learnt to get on with things like that. Just please, go."

He stands there looking at me, "Something happened to you and you know what, I don't want to know what it was. We all care about you, but when you act like this," He moves towards the door and opens it, "You make it hard for people to actually care."

He leaves my room and the door slams shut behind him. I fall back against the couch and run a hand over my face. How hurt Alice was? I think the rolls are reversed there. She wasn't the one who was getting talked about behind her back, by her friends, by her brother.

Sighing I pick up the files again and continue reading.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

I managed to get about 2 hours sleep last night. I would have gotten more but I finished going through about half of the files then crashed on the couch. Luckily I wasn't late as I had set the alarm on my phone.

I dressed quickly and slipped my feet into the black/grey chequered Vans. Slipping my phone into my pocket and placing the files into my bag I exit my room and take the stairs, I had a feeling that if I took the lift that I would run into one of them. I didn't want to risk it.

As I pushed the stair door open and started walking across the lobby, I heard a "Miss Cullen!"

Spinning around I looked towards the front desk. One of the desk clerks was standing up and looking directly at me. Sighing I walked over towards him.

"Hi." I placed my hands on the counter and rapped my fingers "You yelled?"

"This came for you." He handed over a small box

"Thanks." I said looking at him

"No problem. Have a nice day."

"You too." I replied

Turning my back from him I walked over into the restaurant and over to the bar area. As I walked I could feel their eyes on me.

"Hey Bella, what can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee please Riley." I replied as I sat down on the bar stool.

"Their watching you again." He said as he poured the coffee

"When are the never?" I asked looking up "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiles then walks away.

I pick up the cup of coffee and take a sip then place it back down. From my pocket I take out my keys and pierce the tape, pulling it right down to the end. Placing the keys down on the counter I open the box and pull out the two CD's. These came quick.

I finish the rest of my coffee just as Riley gets back, "Hey, do have somewhere where I can put this?" I ask indicating to the box

"Sure." He takes the box from in front of me "What was in it, if you don't mind me asking."

"Just something that I needed." I winked at him "Thanks Ry."

"No problem."

"Put it on their tab." I laugh "They owe me."

"Sure." He replies "See you later."

"See you later." I get down from the stool and place my keys back in my pocket and the two CD's go into my bag.

I walk past them and don't say anything, they don't say anything back, and in fact it all goes quiet as I do walk past. I sigh and turn towards the main entrance, files in bag.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Thank you for looking through them Bella." Marcus sighs and places them into the safe under his desk, "Did you notice anything abnormal in any of the ones that you looked through?"

"No, should I have?" I asked "I mean, they all looked pretty much fine to me- oh that reminds me. Here." I open up my bag once again and pull out the CD that is relevant, "It came this morning."

"Ah, well then, let's listen to it shall we?"

I shrug and bite my bottom lip as I watch him walk towards his player. He puts the disk in and presses play.

I watch his face as he takes in the words of the song yet his face doesn't change. It stays neutral. When the song ends he takes the CD out and places it back in its case.

"I didn't expect that to be so, dark." He shakes his head, "But congratulations, you're first big break into the business."

"Wait what?" I sit there knowing that my mouth has fallen open

"It's going into the film Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes. Know I'm thinking that you'll want to tell your friends the good news?"

Jumping up from my seat I rush towards Marcus and throw my arms around him, "You are the best god-father in the world!"

"I'm your only god-father." He replies wrapping his arms around me "Now, I'll be needing you to sit in on the set with me today, I'll be leaving for the set in five minutes, think you can manage that?"

"Yeah." I reply pulling myself away from him, "Seriously, you are the best."

"Yeah yeah, go ring your friends."

I walk out of the trailer and pull my phone out of my pocket, calling Leah I press the phone to my ear.

"Bitch this had better be good." Leah sighs "I was about to go into Trig, and you know that I need to get my grades up."

"Ok then, I'll be quick. Tell the others that we're on the soundtrack!"

There's silence, "You're joking right?"

"Nope. Marcus just cleared it with me, after listening to it."

"Shit, this is really happening isn't it?"

"Yep this is just one step in the right direction though." I laugh "Leah speak."

"I've gotta tell the guys. We'll ring you back at lunch."

"Okay, talk to you later." Shaking my head I walk back into Marcus's trailer, smiling.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"_Take five, ACTION!"_

"Didge, wait! You know that I didn't mean it."

"Well what did you mean? You say one thing then another. I'm getting tired of it. You never take into consideration my feelings. It's over Sam, I mean it."

"Didge you can't walk away from this. You have no idea how much you mean to me, if anything was to happen-"

"If anything was to happen then I can take care of myself. Its what I've done since before you came along."

"Bridget please."

"No Sam, you've been gone for months and you turn up on my doorstep now looking like, like this and you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"No I expect you to listen to me, please can I come in side and we can talk about it there?"

"Sam, please just leave."

"Didge, please you are in danger."

"What?"

"Danger, that's what I've been trying to tell you. You remember the night where I had to stay for the gunshot wound victim. I ended up getting dragged into something that I shouldn't have. We needed the money."

"Sam what are you saying?"

"_CUT!"_

"OK guys, that is was what we've been looking for! Lunch then back in here for the next scene."

I'm the first one out of the studio and I head straight for the food tent. I grab a sandwich and a bottle of water, pay for it then walk to the back table which is always empty. Sitting down I place my phone on the table and open the water. Taking a sip I watch the clock tick.

My phone starts ringing and I smirk and answer, "This is Bella, lead singer of the nearly famous Midnight Sun, what can I do for you today?"

"Is Leah telling the truth?"

"Whoa Jared, why would you think that she'd lie?"

"Dunno, I was thinking that you were messing us around."

"Can someone slap him please?"

There's a crack then an "Ow!"

"Thanks Kate."

"You're welcome. But seriously is he going to do it?"

"Yep. Although I think it's just going to be the end credits, but if it is the whole song will be heard."

"Yeah. Damn I can't believe that this is actually happening."

"Me either." I reply smiling

"Hey on the upside only two days."

"God you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it! Two days!" I laugh and look up and notice that the whole tent has gone quiet, "Well I certainly know how to quieten things down here."

"And you certainly know how to liven things up here."

"That was unbelievably cheesy Paul, with extra cheese"

"Yeah but it's true though isn't it Belly bean?"

"Shut it Gar."

* * *

**A/N**

**So ****a ****happy ****38****th ****birthday ****to ****the ****one ****and ****only ****Peter ****Facinelli! ****Let****'****s ****give ****it ****up ****for ****him ****folks!**

**Review and let me know what you thought!**

**What do you want Midnight Sun's song to be that is going onto the soundtrack? Let me know then I will put up the options next chapter for you to choose from!**

**Courtney :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a little under a month. Last weeks of school where hectic :| But I'm here and updating. Hopefully this chapter will give you something to be happy about.**

**Some of you may have noticed that my story count has gone down to three, and I know that some of you liked Fighting Talk and Good Things Can Happen, but I couldn't see the rest of what I wanted to do, it just wasn't working out. I hope you can forgive me. **

**A big thank you to the following people for reviewing: p a i g e . h, DizzyIzzyCullen, PurplePrincess77, YaNeverKnow21, babybaby15, Lacey, xxunowhoxx, BellaLaila87, izzx, elizi02, storylover3, Matthias Stormcrow, HisBabyGirl65 and 4Ever-Twilight-Luva. **

**So as normal SM owns everything, I just mess around with the characters and make them do what I want. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I arrived back at the hotel a little after six and after dropping everything off in my room I went back down to the restaurant. I took my place at the empty booth at the side and waited until the sever came over.

"Are you going to give me a little hint as to what was on those CD's?"

I jumped a little at his voice then looked up, "A clever person never reveals their secrets." I smile at Riley then notice what he's wearing, "You finished you shift?"

"Yeah." He smiles "Care to join me?" He holds out his hand.

I frown at him, "I was kinda waiting to be served."

"Ditch the five star meals for the night and join me for a burger and fries. I might even treat you to a desert."

I snort and roll my eyes, "Wow you really know the way to a girls heart don't you?"

"I only know what I know. Seriously though, join me."

Sighing I slide out of the booth and say, "I'll just have to go get my jacket and hat."

"That's fine. You want me to come up with or wait in the lobby?" He asks as we walk through the restaurant.

I shrug, "Whatever."

"Cool, so I get to see Carlisle Cullen's baby sister's hotel room." He rubs his hands together "Should I know anything before I walk in there?"

I laugh and nudge him with my shoulder, "You think I'm that bad?"

"I don't know, I've never been inside a movie stars sister's room before."

"And I doubt you ever will again."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I don't think," He laughed "That I've ever seen a girl inhale a burger that quick before." Riley held the door open for me with one hand and sipped at the milkshake that was in the other.

I gulped down some of my drink and smiled, "Yeah well what can I say? I was hungry and you dragged me all the way over here just to go to a McDonalds! There was one right by the hotel."

"Your right. There was."

"But…."

"But was it so bad for me to just want to drag you away from all of that. I know that you've been feeling down lately and I just thought that getting you away from all of that, have a night to relax and forget about them. Am I wrong in thinking that you haven't so much as thought of them while we've been out?"

I pause and pull the beanie down a little bit more. He's right. I haven't thought about them once.

"It's not a bad thing Bella. It just means that your thinking about what you want and not pleasing others."

I shrug and push my hands into my pockets. "You might think that it's that easy, but it's not."

"OK, well at least this has got you smiling, right?"

"Right."

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the hotel."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

We got back to the hotel at nine and true to his word he did walk me back to the hotel. But then I bribed him with hot chocolate so we sat and talked in the restaurant. And when he eventually did leave it had turned eleven.

Grabbing the jacket and beanie from the armrest I left the money on table and headed to the elevator.

"Don't you think you're slumming it a bit, Cullen?"

My arm drops after pressing the button and I close my eyes.

"I mean first the security and now a waiter? Wow. Who knew that Carlisle Cullen's baby sister had such, high standards?"

My eyes open but I don't say anything.

"Alice, leave her alone."

I didn't even realise that someone else was with her; I shouldn't have been surprised though. She never seems to go anywhere without Rose.

"Awh, come on. You know that you want to know what it's all about. Maybe she just gets a kick out of dating people who are… not as privileged as she is." She next to me now and I can smell the alcohol. "You know, help the needy."

A few stray tears slip down as I turn away from them both and head towards the stairs just as the elevator dings open. I pull my left arm around me and push open the door just as I hear Rose calling.

"You know she doesn't mean it. She's just been drinking, a little too much."

I stop and turn to face her; she's standing between the elevator doors and the lobby. I shake my head and say, "Yeah well you know what they say, loose lips. She's only saying what she actually thinks of me."

"Bella-"

"No. It's OK. Don't go making excuses for her. She probably won't even remember anything that she said to me."

I turn around and let the door slam shut behind me. Taking the stairs two at a time I come to my level. I push the door open and walk to my room only aware of talking coming from down the corridor.

I swipe the key card and open my door before I hear a sarcastic, "Nighty night Bella."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

I ignore the alarm when it goes off in the morning. I just roll over and try to shut reality out. The thing is though Alice's words keep running on a loop through my head. I finally get up and look at the clock. I'm meant to be on my way to the set now.

Sighing I grab my phone and unplug it from it's charger and send a quick message to Marcus saying that I slept in and felt ill but I'm fine now. It's half the truth.

I get dressed and put my hair in a lazy bun. I don't bother with makeup and just brush my hair and wash my face. On my way out I grab my phone and keys then leave the room. I take the stairs down and run across the lobby, I don't even bother to stop and see if Riley is here as I would normally. I feel bad but when I reach my car I start driving towards the set.

When I've parked and exited the car I head towards the trailer. Marcus said that he wanted me to check in with him.

I knock twice on the trailer door then open it.

"Yes? Oh, Bella." He places the paper down and walks towards me placing his hand on my forehead "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah, just a little sick." I blow out a shaky breath and he drops his hand.

"Well that's good. But I can't have you around with me on the set today. We're coming up to the last crucial parts of the film and I need all of my actors in fit health."

"That's fine." I give him a weak smile

"You're sure? I know that it's your last day and-"

"And nothing. I've seen it all before."

"Right, of course you have." He turns around and walks towards his desk, opening one of the drawers up he takes something out and hands it to me.

"I was given this," He smiles and looks down at it, "It was something that your mother gave to me after she had you. I had known your father since collage and when your mother came along, he was besotted with her. It didn't take them long to fall in love, get married then have your brother and you. Not long at all. But then when they had their little baby girl, everything seemed to change for them. They weren't the same carefree young adults that they were when they met or when they had Carlisle, no. You seemed to ground them. Here." He hands me the envelope "Your mother seemed to think that I should keep hold of it."

I frown and fall back on to the couch.

"I need to get going. Bella," I look up, "It was nice having you here, and it feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah." I agree "I promise that I won't be coming back here due to problems at school. When I get back there I'll clamp down on my studies and graduate."

He smiles, "You would have made your parents so proud if they saw you now. I really do have to get going."

"I'll come and see you before I leave." I say looking up at him "Do you want me to-"

"No, you, you do that you have to. When you're finished you can leave then."

"Thanks Marcus."

"You're welcome Bella." With one last smile he left the trailer closing it quietly behind him.

Biting my lip I looked down at the envelope then turned it over and peeled it open. As I pulled out the letter that was in there something else slid out. It was a silver necklace. A Triquetra. Running my thumb over the symbol I unfolded the letter.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_Welcome__to__the__world._ _It__seemed__like__only__yesterday__that__I__found__out__I__was__having__a__little__girl,__yet__here__you__are,__sleeping__in__the__crib__beside__my__bed.__A__healthy__baby__girl__and__your__father__won__'__t__stop__cooing__over__you.__Carlisle-__your__brother__doesn__'__t__understand__what__all__the__fuss__is__about.__All__he__knows__is__that__you__'__re__a__baby.__But__you__'__re__my__baby._

_Enclosed in with this letter is a necklace that has been passed down from mother to daughter. It is one of my most prized possessions and now, I'm passing it on to you. You won't be getting it until you are older but I feel as though I should give it to you now. Your godfather, Marcus will be keeping this safe for me and will pass it on to you when he thinks you're ready. _

_You might be thinking why I didn't give it to you but for that, I have no answer._

_You have been born into a family that loves you and cares for you. One that will never turn it's back on you. Remember that._

_All my love,_

_Mom._

_Xx_

I fold the letter up and place it back into the envelope. The necklace is still in my hand and I find the clasp and undo it, placing it around my neck I fasten it again. The triquetra rests over my shirt, I pull back my shirt and drop it down. The cool metal hits my warm skin and it makes me shiver. But I don't mind though.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

I check the room over once more, just to make sure that I haven't forgotten anything. Swinging the bag over my shoulder I pick up the duffel off of the floor and grab the keys from the counter-top. The CD and note that was by the keys is in hand and I'm already exiting the room.

I take the elevator down and walk over to the desk.

"Hi, I'm checking out." I hand the key over to him

"Sure Miss Cullen. Did you have a nice stay?"

"As good as can be expected." I smile at him "Can you give this to my brother, when you see him."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Come back again." I smile and turn on my heel quickly leaving the hotel before anyone sees me.

After putting my bags in the boot, I'm sitting in the driver's seat and staring up at the hotel. Come back again? Not anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**Bella, Bella, Bella. You really think that things are going to be that easy? Well for now they are.**

**Who would have guessed that Alice gets a little aggressive when she's been drinking?**

**So review and let me know what you all thought. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and it's not going to be in Bella's POV, nope I was thinking someone else's. **

**Who would you all like to see and lets see if any of you have guessed who's it's going to be in.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone out there, hope you get everything that you want.**

**Courtney :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**OK, so I know that it's been a while since I last updated but a lot of things have happened, seriously life : |**

**Anyway, thank you to the following people for reviewing, dragolove, xSaharax, PurplePrincess77, Matthias Stormcrow, YaNeverKnow21, p a i g e . h, storylover3, babybaby15, 4Ever-Twilght-Luva, HisBabyGirl65 and TwilightFreak19. Your reviews mean so much to me!**

* * *

I've kept my distance from Bella since the night in her dorm room. I can see that it's taking its toll on her and she's starting to stray away from us. I didn't mean to let that happen. But what's done is done; I can't go back and change that, even though I would love to. I've done things to keep her off of my mind, but somehow, she always ends bacon on there.

"Will you keep your voice down Rose? My head is hurting." Alice says as they walk out of her room.

I look at Jas and Em, Em mimes drinking and Jas hits him on the back of his head.

"You're hurting? That's pathetic. Do you even remember anything from last night?" Rose snaps slamming her arm out against the wall effectively stopping Alice's movements. Alice at least has the decency to look a little guilty.

"Erm, from the look on your face I'm going to say that I should remember, but I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's not me that you should be apologising to." Rose sighs and shakes her head.

"Well who should I be apologising to?" She asks knocking Rose's arm down and walking towards us. She looks over her shoulder at Rose then stops "It was Bella, wasn't it?"

Rose nods her head, "Yeah, you need to apologize to her. After everything that she's been through, seeing you when you've been drunk is just the icing on the cake for her." She sighs, "I'm hungry, and I need food."

Em goes to say something as Rose walks past but catches his gaze. He snaps his mouth shut and looks at me, "What?"

"Dude, what did she say to her? If Rose is pissed at Alice then what the hell is Bella like right now?"

"Dunno." I shrug and walk behind Jas towards the elevator.

Alice didn't say anything on the way down, she just leaned her head on the side and closed her eyes. Rose's face was set in stone. Em was trying not to laugh at Jas copying Rose but a snigger did escape. I shook my head at them and was first to exit the elevator when the doors opened.

I grabbed our usual table and the others soon joined. Rose was the first to say something, "She's not at the bar. Bella I mean."

"Might have slept in?" Em offers "Or be at the set early?" I look over to where Bella's seat is empty.

"Maybe." She sighs.

I look up to see Carlisle and Esme walk across the lobby only to get called over to the side then reappear, only Carlisle is holding something in his hands.

They make their way to the table and sit down, I can see it clearly now. It's a CD case, and he hasn't opened it. Placing it on the table he waves the waiter over, it's the same waiter that has served Bella these past weeks and when he stands at the end of the table he looks, agitated.

"Same as usual." He nods then goes to walk away but Carlisle stop him.

"Make mine to go please."

"Sure."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

We didn't stick round long after both Carlisle and Esme had left; Rose gave an excuse that she wanted to get everything over and done with. I had to agree with her on that. I gave Em and Jas a ride to set as the girls said that they were going to go out for a little bit after they were finished on set.

"Dude, look." Em's finger appeared in front of my face and I batted it away as I pulled up into a space. "Did you see that?"

"I was concentrating on arriving here without crashing. I am never giving you a lift again, just so you know."

"So you didn't see it? Jas did you-"

"See Carlisle and Marcus arguing? Yes. And don't even go and do that."

"Do what?" Em asks opening the car door

"Be a nosy prick. If they wanted us to know what was going on, don't you think that we would be around when they argued?" I say climbing out of the car and pocketing the keys.

"I would never do that." Em holds his hand over his chest.

"Your heart is on the other side Em."

"I know." He smirks and walks away.

I look at Jasper and watch as he shrugs, "It's Emmett, do you really need another explanation?"

"Good point." I agree and start walking towards makeup with Jas.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

We had just finished for dinner when everything started. Carlisle had left the set before us and Esme had just appeared asking us if we had seen him, Jas pointed in the direction that he had left then she ran. I've never seen her act like that before.

"Don't even bother Em." I quickly say before Emmett opens his mouth to ask a question.

"I wasn't even going to-"

"Sure you weren't."

We walk into the hall and grab some food before sitting down on our table. Em shuts up as soon as he starts eating and Jas and I talk about last night's game marathon- which he seemed to enjoy as the girls weren't there to complain about our constant arguing. It didn't last long though because as soon as we finished talking Rose arrived looking upset.

She placed her tray down and started pushing her food around. After taking a sip of water I looked up to see her run a hand through her hair.

"Are you OK?"

"What?" She asked shocked to see that someone was talking to her

"Are you OK?" I repeat

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit." Em says "What's wrong?"

She sighs and pushed more food around "I just walked past Carlisle and Esme, they were arguing about, Bella."

"Bella?" My ears prick up

"Yeah she's erm. Left."

"When you say left you mean….?"

"I mean left, gone back to school. She didn't tell Carlisle or Esme. She just left. Marcus knew though, that's why they were arguing this morning." She takes a deep breath "Alice was going to apologise for what she said last night as well."

* * *

**A/N**

**Am I horrible for ending it there? You'll have to tell me ;)**

**I'm pretty sure that the next chapter is going to be a time jump, but not too much. Nope wouldn't do that.**

**Courtney :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**I am so sorry that this is late, I am working on my other stories as well and hopefully I will update them while I'm off for two weeks. **

**A great big thank you to xSaharax, bb, YaNeverKnow21, p a i g e . h, Matthias Stormcrow, BellaLaila87, PinkMyselfAndI, elizi02, storylover3, NickChick22, babybaby15 and Purple Princess. You guys never let me down with reviews!**

**SM owns everything, I own nothing, Enjoy :)**

* * *

It's been seven months since I've seen any of them and I have no intentions of going back.

Esme rings to check up on me and to fill me in on the wedding plans which have now been postponed until next year, when she can fit back into her wedding gown. I know I didn't understand when she was telling me that until she said you're going to be an aunt.

I'm happy for them, I really am.

"Bella, shift your ass. We need to get to the hall."

I shift my eyes up towards the clock and slam the book closed, "Shit."

"Yeah, shit. Move it!"

"So demanding Kate, how does Gar like you?" I smirk then rub my arm from where she slapped me.

"Get stuffed." She smiles and throws her arms around my shoulders "Come on."

"What? It's not like we're getting an award. It's a sit down, shut up and we'll tell you all how well you've done so far. How proud we are of you, we think that you've come really far. Then I can guarantee you that one of them will turn and look at me and say, 'Even though some of you needed some more, encouraging than others. We still believe that you will become outstanding members of society.'"

"If that actually does happen, then I will laugh." She pushes me through the hall doors and everyone turns to look towards us.

"Miss Cullen, Miss Mellows, thank you for joining us. Please take a seat."

I feel my face heat up as everyone turns to look at us. I can handle being on stage under the lights and performing but when it comes to being a normal high school student and the attention falling on me, I'll either blush or trip. Maybe both, who knows?

We walk towards the empty bench and sit down.

"As I was saying. These are your last few weeks here and we wanted to say a few words before graduation."

I roll my eyes and place my bag down on the floor.

"I think I speak for all of the staff here when I say that we have seen your ups and downs. Some more than others."

Kate nudges me and I look up to see Varner looking at me.

"What did I tell you?" I mutter

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Miss Cullen. You seem to be needed at the main office."

My head snapped up from my book and I looked at the note in her hand.

"Go, now."

Frowning I place my book down on the table and take the note from her hand. Running a hand over my face I leave the library and walk down the hall towards the office. I haven't done anything to get into trouble, well not that I know of anyway so why would I be getting called down to the office?

Pushing the door open I walk in and over towards the desk.

"Ah Miss Cullen, this came for you." Mrs Cope bends down and picks something up off of the floor and places it on the table to the side of her "It came this morning, there's a letter also, let me just- Ah here it is. You can go now."

"Erm, thanks." I move to grab the package and the letter and she smile at me, I smile back then leave the office heading straight back for the library.

When I reach my table, I place the box down and make sure that no one is hanging around if they don't need to be. I open up the letter first.

_Bella,_

_Carlisle wanted to get in touch but with the baby and the premiers, he hasn't been able to. So I said that I would write in stead. I wanted to call, but I knew that you'd be busy trying to get everything sorted out._

_Anyway, we've come up with some names, for a boy it's going to be Charlie Dean Cullen and for a girl it's going to be Claire Isabella Cullen. We wanted you to be a part of the name, but I'm sure that you'll come and see us- well me before I pop._

_The guys wanted to know how you've been doing but seeing as how you've only been talking to me and finally Carlisle I told them that they should probably just leave you be._

_There are some things I thought that you might want so they're in the box. I'm sorry that I can't make it to your graduation, you know that I would if I could._

_Anyway, we'll see you soon._

_Love _

_Esme_

_Xx_

I wipe away the few stray tears that seem to have fallen and place the letter back into its envelope. Placing it inside the book I was reading I stuff it into my bag. Hoisting it up onto my shoulder I grab the box and leave the library. I'm not going to open that in here. No, I'll open it later tonight, in my room.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T LO I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"You sure you don't want to come out with us tonight?" Kate asks leaning on the door frame

"I'm sure. I just want a lazy night in; watch a few films have a few beers." I shrug and swing my legs over the side of my bed.

"Are you sure? I could probably stay in with you. I don't have to go out with them."

"No, you go out."

"Fine." She sighs "Keep your phone on though."

"Sure."

"See you later."

I listen to the door close then grab the box from the side. Picking it up I make my way into the living room and place it down on the table. Walking into the kitchen I pull out a bag of popcorn and place it in the microwave. I take out the beer and pop the top on one and take a long swig.

The microwave beeps and I place the bottle down. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard I take out the popcorn and empty it into the bowl.  
Leaving it to cool for a minute I take in the beer and place it on the table glancing at the box as I turn and get the popcorn.

With everything set up on the table I switch the TV on and press play on the film that was in the player.

I don't even pay attention to the film I open up the box and smile as I see an ultrasound of my niece or nephew. It makes me smile. I place it down on the table and pull out some more things.

There's a little fancy box with my name on it. I pick it up and open it. I wipe away the few stray tears that have fallen. It's a custom guitar pick. On one side it has Midnight Sun's logo on and on the other side it has a quote "Not knowing where you'll end up only makes life more interesting."

I didn't think that anyone heard me when I said that.

Sighing I place the guitar pick back into the case and notice that there is one final thing in the box, that was taking up most of the space. I pull it out and notice that it's the corset that Alice made. A note falls out with it.

_Bella,_

_I never got the chance to say how sorry I was for what happened that night. But if you give me the chance I would really like to become friends again. I know that we would all really like that._

_There's nothing more that I can say. I just hope that you can forgive us, me._

_Alice_

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know.**

**Courtney : )**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**See it hasn't been long has it? And I'm working on my other stories as well and maybe there might be something in the works, but I think I'll leave it to just these three for now.**

**Thank you to Matthias Stormcrow, babybaby15, xoEomxo, BellaLaila87, PinkMyselfAndI, storylover3, elici02, xxunowhoxx and Allie89. Your reviews mean a lot.**

**SM owns everything, I just mess with them and make them do what I want.**

* * *

"And here are the class of 2012!"

I think I heard Jess and Tanya literally squeal 'we're free!'. In fact I'm pretty sure they did as we threw our hats up into the air.

"Before everyone leaves I believe that there is some news about a new film that is coming out that involves a band of ours. Midnight Sun have gotten a track on the soundtrack, I think that it's because of all of the hard work that they have put in whilst they have been here."

I droned out after that. He can think that it's because of the work that we put in here but he didn't want a band in the first place, but as soon as we get some fame it's all because of the school. He can go screw himself.

"Yo, Bella. Were heading out, coming?"

"Yeah." I nodded and followed them out of the hall.

I feel like I can breath as soon as we're outside only that gets cut short when Kate and Leah rush forwards and envelope my in a hug.

"We graduated high school!"

I laugh and hug them even more.

"Damn, do you think if we leave them alone that they might start to feel each other up?"

"Already happened." Leah winks over her shoulder at Paul and kisses my cheek "Hasn't it baby."

"Oh yeah. We had naked pillow fights and everything." I giggle then pull away from them "So are you all ready to go?"

"Yes. We'll see you in two months."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I think the baby liked that then Bella." Esme said rubbing her hand over her stomach "Play it again."

"It's just a tune that has been going round my head."

"Even if it's a tune it's good. The baby really likes it."

"When's Car coming back Es?"

"Another week or so." She said whilst moving around "He tried to convince me to come with him but it was better for the baby if I stayed here. Closer to the hospital."

"Why is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. My blood pressure went up a month ago and it's better if I stay close."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want you to worry. Anyway I'm fine now." She hisses

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just braxton hicks. Don't worry I'm not going into labour." She laughs "Why don't you go out?"

I roll my eyes "Want to spend sometime with my niece or nephew."

"And what about me?"

"And you of course." I wink and play the tune again.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Bella. Bella. Bella." I'm shaken awake and when I open my eyes I see Esme looking a little bit scared.

"Es?"

"It's time."

"What?" I ask fully alert now "Are you sure."

"Pretty sure." She says "I've rand Carlisle. They're on their way down to the hospital now. They're flying then getting the jeep. I need you to drive me."

"Yeah sure. Let me just get dressed."

She leans on the dresser and looks at me "No. I'm not getting dressed. I'll just go in my pyjamas, let me just grab a bra." I say jumping out of bed, I quickly slip it on and grab my converse. "Go get in the car. I'll grab your bag."

She nods and waddles out of my room. I grab my phone and keys from the dresser and head to Esme's room and grab the bag. I rush down the stairs and run through the open door. Quickly closing it behind me I jump into the car and place the bag on the back seat. Esme seems to be ok at the minute but I don't want to wait any longer so I pull out of the drive and head towards the hospital.

Five minutes in Esme starts cursing and telling me to drive faster. I put my foot down silently thanking people for not being on the roads.

As soon as we reach the hospital I find a space close enough to the hospital and help her out of the car. Grabbing her bag I follow her into the entrance.

"Hi, erm Esme Platt." The nurse looks up at me

"I'll just go get you a wheelchair and we'll take her through."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Ok Esme, I'm going to need you to push now."

She grips hold of my hand and I think that it's going to fall off. "I'm going to kill your brother!"

"I don't think that people would be happy with that." I manage to laugh but then stop when I see her face.

"Ok now rest. Get ready. I can see the head. Ready Es, now push!"

"Mother-fucking-Cullen. You're a dead man when I get my hands on you!"

"Keep pushing the heads nearly out."

"Put it back in!" She screams

"One more big push Esme then you'll have your baby."

I don't know where to look. The nurses are all milling round. The doctor is between her legs and Esme is staring at the ceiling.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Esme yells "Kill your brother for me!"

I manage to squeak out a yes before I hear a baby cry.

"It's a girl!"

"A girl Es. It's a girl." I smile at her and see her smile back at me.

The baby gets cleaned up and placed on Esme's chest. "Claire Isabella Cullen." She whispers running a finger down her cheek.

I smile and move away from the bed. "I'm gonna give you two some time alone. I'll be down the hall if you need me."

I quietly slip out of the room and run my hands through my hair. 12 freaking hours I've been in there with her. 12 hours. But at least she's here now. I cover up a yawn and spot the coffee machine down the hall. I get a cup and take a sip. Even though it tastes horrible I'm drinking it. I quickly finish the cup and toss it in the bin. I sit down on the plastic chairs and pull at the shorts. There not that short but they feel like they are.

I look up when I hear footsteps rushing around the corner.

"Bella?" Carlisle pauses then rushes forwards "Where is she?"

"They're both in there. Congrats daddy." I smile at him and stand up

"The baby's here?"

"She sure is."

"She?"

I smile and nod my head in the direction on the room and watch as Carlisle enters closing the door quietly behind him.

I sit back down and it's only then that I realise that there are others with him. I look back up to see them all standing there. Running a hand over my face I sigh. I stand back up and walk towards the room. I knock and open it pocking my head through I look at them.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home. Get some sleep then change and come back. That ok?"

"That's fine Bell. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime Es. Just don't get pregnant any time soon. I don't really want to go through that again."

"Oh believe me the next one to have a kid will be you." She winks and Car shakes his head.

"Bella. I told the others that you'd let them in. They're staying at the house with us for a few days before they head off again. Can you take them home please?"

I close my eyes, "Sure. Congrats again."

I close the door and lean my head against it.

"I take it he told you?"

I don't say anything but nod. Turning away from the door I walk down the corridor and hear Alice moan "But I wanted to see the baby."

I turn around and look at her, "Esme has just gone through twelve hours of labour with me by her side. Carlisle has only just got here. I think that they deserve some time alone with their daughter. Now if you want to get some sleep I think that you should all just shut the fuck up and follow me."

No one says anything and I press the button for the elevator.

"Nice to see you too Bella." Emmett says

I shake my head and walk towards the stairs. I need to get away from them. It's bad enough that they'll be in the same house as me for the next few days but I don't think that I can manage taking the elevator down with them without killing one of them.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what's going to happen in the house?**

**I personally don't like Alice right now, anyone else?**

**Leave me a review and let me know.**

**Courtney :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**So I've just recently deleted Life Before Love, but I can promise you that when I'm in a place with WTTLOIC and SP I will be adding another story. It wont be Life Before Love, but another one that is sitting back in the works at the moment.**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter, DizzyIzzyCullen, BellaLaila87, BethXClay, storylover3, PinkMyselfAndI, xoxoAlice, p a i g e . h, Allie89, Matthias Stormcrow, jwtwifan, vampirecullen110, YaNeverKnow21, babybaby15 and elizi02. Your reviews mean a lot. **

**SM owns everything, I just make the characters act how I want them too, example Alice right now ;)**

* * *

I don't hear the door close behind me, instead I hear footsteps and then the door close quietly. I shake my head and walk down the stairs, my fingers twitching slightly. I pull my hand into a fist and stuff them into the jacket pockets.

"Bella."

I sigh and continue walking.

"Well hello Rose, nice to see you too."

I raise an eyebrow but don't bother to turn around and look at her.

"What Rose?" I ask while walking down the steps "What could you want me to say?"

"Maybe hi?" I hear the joke in her voice as I push open the door to the lobby and walk out. The others are already waiting down in the lobby and as soon as they see us they stand up.

"Or not." She sighs

I roll my eyes "I'm sorry, am I not being civil enough for you? I've been up for nearly the entire day. I've just been by Esme's side helping her with the baby. And now I've been told that I have to play hostess to all of you. I'm not going to act like I'm happy because I'm not. So can we maybe hold back on the talking until I've slept?"

I look at them all and see them all with looks of shock on their faces.

"Did you not get my letter?" Alice asks

"You think that a letter is going to make everything better? Be serious Alice." I snap and walk out of the hospital and towards my car "I'll show you to the house. Tell you which rooms aren't available then leave you all alone. I just really want to sleep." I turn back around just in time for a truck to drive through a puddle and effectively get me soaked.

"Karma." I hear her mutter

"And if you were wanting us to be friends speaking behind my back isn't going to work." I wring the corner of my jacket and decide that it's not going to work so I take it off.

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

I have no idea what time it is all I know is that there is noise coming from outside my window. Sighing I push the covers back and pull the shirt down. Walking over to the balcony I open the doors and walk out. I see them all sitting around the pool laughing. I rub my eyes and stretch out my arms.

I turn back around and walk over to the closet. Pulling out some denim shorts and a shirt I quickly get dressed. I walk into the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. I brush my teeth and wash my face, only applying a small amount of makeup. I leave my hair how it is and make sure to grab the pair of flip flops that are next to the door.

Placing my phone in my pocket I walk out of my room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple I lean against the counter and bite into it. I watch them all laughing and joking and roll my eyes. They're only here because Carlisle said that it was ok.

I toss the apple into the bin and make my way outside only as I do my phone starts to ring. I pull it out and smirk when I see the caller ID.

"Hey babe." I walk past them and notice that all of their conversations have stopped.

"What? Oh, your messing with me. Hi tiger."

"Tiger, really?"

She laughs, "Shove it B."

"Just because I let you call me it the other night doesn't mean that you can call me it now."

"What the hell are you going on about B?"

"Nothing Kate. Anyways why you calling?"

"Erm, would it be alright if I stayed with you for a while?"

"Why?" I ask sitting down "What's happened?"

"My mom and dad arguing over my carer." I hear her sigh "Would it be alright?"

"I'll have to check with Carlisle but yeah- hang on someone's at the door." I walk past them and back into the house.

"I wouldn't be staying long."

"Yeah I know because we'd both be leaving the same day to meet up with the others." I say as I open the door.

"So it would be alright if I stayed here for a bit?"

I squeal and nearly drop my phone and fling myself at Kate. "Oh my god!"

"Hey tiger." She winks and wraps her arms around me "Someone would think that you've missed me."

"Eh, not so much. I'll be hugging everyone like that when we see them." I push back and look at her, "Come on in."

She picks up his bags and walks into the hall.

"Oh just leave them there for now. So, you hungry, thirsty?" I ask making my way into the kitchen.

"Not really, but if you have any beer I wouldn't say no to that."

"It's a lucky thing Esme went out and bought a load then isn't it?" I ask opening the fridge and taking out a bottle.

"You not having any?"

"Maybe later." I look out into the garden, "You wanna sit outside?"

"Sure." She takes a swig and walks follows me outside, pausing only for a few seconds before walking behind me. "Why are they here?" She hisses as soon as we're far enough away from them.

I sit down on the grass and raise an eyebrow, "Esme went into labour yesterday. Had a little girl. Carlisle wasn't there so I helped her, About ten minutes after she'd had her Carlisle turned up with them in tow. Apparently they're only staying here for a short amount of time while everything gets sorted out them they're leaving to do the rounds."

"Whoa. Wait, Esme had the baby. A girl?" She asks sitting down next to me and placing her sunglasses on

"Yep, Claire Isabella Cullen."

"Awh, Bella's an aunt!" She smiles and lays back on the grass, "So any of them tried anything yet?"

"Alice being bitchy. Rose tried talking to me by following me down the hospital stairs. Apart from that, no. They haven't tried anything."

"Yeah but from the looks that we're getting right now, I'd say that they're not happy that someone else is here."

"well they can go screw themselves. It's not their house."

"Go tell that to them."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hey mommy." I peek my head round the door and wave the little purple monkey's hand.

"Hey Bella." Esme smiles and laughs "That for me?"

"Yeah, I just saw it and thought, why not?" I walk in to the room with Kate behind me.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"I hope its ok. My parent's are being annoying so I asked if I could spend a few days with Bella." Kate bites her lip and grips the handle on the door.

"It's fine. To be honest with you, I was kind of worried. I know that you haven't sorted things out with the others yet and you in our house with them, I was certain that when I get home that I'd be cleaning blood from out of the carpet."

"Whose blood from out of the car- Kate!"

"Hey Carlisle."

When I hadn't been talking to Carlisle, everyone had gone behind my back and was trying to sort it out. But from the whole group, Carlisle got on better with Kate. I think that was because she was the one that was always there for me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks slipping into the room.

"She's staying at the house with Bella." Esme fills in "Are you going to come in or just death grip the handle?"

"Oh." She laughs.

"Ah." He nods his head "So, how are you looking forward to going to the record company and starting recording?"

"I'm actually really looking forward to it."

I roll my eyes and walk towards Esme. "Here you go." I place the monkey on the side table and look at Claire.

"Do you want to hold her?" Esme asks

"Really?"

"Well, you're her auntie. You need to do something. Just put your arms like this and I'll slip her in."

I do as she says and soon enough I have my tiny niece in my arms.

"You're a natural. Wait till you have your own."

I snort and Carlisle stops talking, "That's going to be in the future. Right now is where I am."

~ * ~ * ~ * W T T L O I C ~ * ~ *~ *

"Have you thought of getting another tattoo?" Kate asks as she swims around me. It's after ten and the only lighting that we have is from the lights at the side of the pool. This is the only time when we've been left alone as the others finally called it a day about half an hour ago.

"I have been thinking of getting another one recently. I just don't know what to get. Why?"

"I was thinking about getting one." She shrugs and disappears under water.

"Really?" I ask when she reappears.

"Yeah. It's just something that's been on my mind for a while. You have one, Jared has one and Leah was getting one the last time that I spoke to her. I'm not sure about Jared and Garret. In fact I know that Garrett hasn't got one." She winks.

"Oh, ew! I don't need to know."

"And I didn't need to know about Connor's birthmark on his ass but you still told!"

"You said you wouldn't say anything about that!" I sigh and push myself up out of the pool to sit on the side.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you didn't want the whole world to know that you lost your V to Connor North. Oh wait, he already did that." She laughs then stops, "Hi Alice, Hey Rose."

My mouth pops open and I turn around and look up to see Alice and Rose standing on the balcony looking down at us.

"You knew that they were there!" I say sliding back into the pool.

"Yep." She giggles "So what. Little Bella Cullen, isn't so little any more."

"Little Bella Cullen hasn't been little since she was sixteen." I snap shoving her.

"Oh so is this how it's turning out?" She smirks "Water fight?"

"How about we forget about the water and go straight to the making out?" I ask raising an eyebrow and nodding my head in the direction of the kitchen doors which are wide open, Jasper stands there with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh you know I love it when you talk dirty." She wraps her arms around my shoulders and places a kiss on my cheek. "Payback's a bitch in the form of two high school graduates."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ah, Kate. So, what trouble do you think these two will get up to? **

**I have one more chapter then I will be doing another time jump. Yey, time jump!**

**So leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Courtney :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**I haven't left it too long have I? I've been updating quite often but I'm making up for the amount of time that I haven't updated and probably wont update for a while when the holidays are over, Monday : '( and go back to school. **

**Thank you to babybaby15, xoxoAlice, storylover3, DizzyIzzyCullen, Matthias Stormcrow, PinkMyselfAndI, h, jwtwifan, YaNeverKnow21, elizi02 and Allie89**

**SM owns everything, I own nothing except the plot for this story.**

* * *

"Already trying to get my daughter to pick her favourite Disney character?" Car laughs when they walk inside the house. He looks back at Esme who has hold of Claire.

"No. I wasn't even thinking about that." I look down at my t-shit and laugh "But you can't go wrong with Timone and Pumba, let alone Simba." I smile "Welcome home."

"Believe me, I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital." Esme sighs and adjusts the hat on Claire's head. "I think that I should put her down first. Is the-"

"The basinet is in the living room." Carlisle smiles "I'll take these up stairs."

Esme smiles and says thanks to Carlisle who walks past her and up to Claire's room. She walks over into the living room and over to her corner where Claire's basinet is placed. She places her down and settles into the chair besides her.

"I can't believe that she's here." Esme looks at her then glances up at me.

"Yeah, I know. Feels like only yesterday that you were telling me that I was going to be an aunt." I smile "Erm, Kate and I made you a welcome home cake and I made a few dinners for the next few days. You know just to take care of everything."

"Oh, Bella. You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I mean, we're leaving in four days. So I better make up for the most of it, right?"

She shakes her head, "So, is everyone getting along?"

I hear Kate snort behind me, "Oh yeah, we're getting along fine aren't we tiger?"

I roll my eyes, "What do you think Es? I mean come on. There's been snide comments, from both sides. Do you really think that we would become friends again, after everything that happened?"

"Well, no." She sighs "To be a teenager again with all of this drama."

"Oh to see you as a teenager." I hear Carlisle say

"Ew. And that is our que to leave. We're going to the pool, so if you need us that's where we'll be."

I nod and shove Kate in the direction to the doors. I pull my shirt off over my head and slip out of my shorts and dive into the pool. The coolness feels great against my skin.

"Now, don't lie but you did that for them, didn't you?" Kate inclines her head over to the grass where they're all sitting, catching the sun.

"No."

"Then explain why a certain boy is watching your every move." Kate does the same and lowers herself into the pool.

I clamber out of the pool and shrug. Smirking I back up and take a run pulling my legs into me I splash into the pool.

"That time was for them."

"And girl did you give them a show, your boobs were bouncing!"

My eyes narrow and I dunk her under the water.

"Carlisle, I love Claire and everything but being woken up about five times isn't doing me any good." I yawn and greedily gulp down the coffee before pouring myself another mug.

"You're not the one who had to get up with her." He yawns and stretches "But I don't mind. She's my little girl."

I roll my eyes and take a sip.

"Carlisle, Esme said that she wanted to speak to you." Edward stops dead in his tracks when he sees me sitting on the counter top. I look down at the mug and hear Carlisle say "Ok." Then disappear.

We stay in the uncomfortable silence until he speaks, "So, erm. How you been?"

I swallow the coffee that was in my mouth and say, "I've been good. You know with graduating and all."

"Yeah, erm. Congratulations." I nod my head and turn to look out of the window. "Listen. That night. In your dorm-"

"You don't have to say anything. I understand."

"No Bella, you don't. The kiss, everything was great. It was just that your Carlisle's sister."

My eyes snap up to him, "And that's an excuse? I'm his sister."

"No. It's not." He pulls at his hair "This isn't going the way I want. I don't know how to explain it either."

I sigh and place my mug down on the counter. "To be honest with you Edward, I don't want to hear it. That was back then. This is now."

"You're right." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair "How about this." He clears his throat and moves to stand in front of me. "Hi. I'm Edward Masen. Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand and I look at it. Biting my lip I lift mine and place it into his grasp.

"Isabella Cullen. But my friends call me Bella. Nice to meet you too." I can't help but smile when I see his grin.

I sit at the piano and press a few keys before stopping and biting my lip. I place my hands in the position and start playing. I mouth the words and stop when I realise that I'm not alone.

"Bella, are you sure about this?"

"Kate, this is what we've been waiting for."

"Yeah, but once we've signed the contract and everything, some of the songs will have to go out there."

"And that's what we wanted."

"But your songs-"

"My songs. I can keep the private ones to myself. The ones that mean the most and play them anytime that I want. But this is what we've been working towards and we've made it."

"You can defiantly see both of you in her." Alice says as she cuddles Claire

"Well obviously, I'd be a bit worried otherwise." Carlisle laughs and pulls Esme into his side.

"So, what's it like? Being 21 and having a kid?" Emmett asks munching on some chips.

Carlisle rolls his eyes, "It feels normal, but now I have another person to look out for. I wouldn't have it any other way though."

I gag and he glares at me, "Oh sorry. You know that I can't handle the mushy things." I wave my hands towards them and Kate nudges me.

"Oh really?" She raises and eyebrow

"Yes, really." I say slowly "Why?"

"No reason."

I frown and turn away from her as she pulls her phone out from her pocket and giggles, "Talking about mushy."

"Shut it. I'm just going to." She stands up and the minute she does she has her phone pressed against her ear.

"Eh, too mush mushiness." I shudder and pull the cushion from behind me and place it on my lap.

"So becoming a nearly-world-famous band has made your mushiness go away?" Jasper asks

"Nope. I was never that mushy to begin with." I shrug. What is happening here?

Claire gets passed back to Esme and she sighs, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll join you." Carlisle says taking hold of Claire once he's stood up "Night."

"Night."

Nobody says anything and I listen to Car and Es climb up the stairs and walk into their room, their door closing behind them. Kate is talking to Garrett and I'm stuck in a room with no one talking. This isn't awkward at all.

"Soooooo." Emmett drags out "Anyone fancy a film?"

I take a look at the clock and see that it's only after nine.

"How about a talk?" Rose cuts in "I think we could all do with a talk."

I go to open my mouth to argue but close it again; there is really no point in trying to stop her. She wants to talk, she can talk.

"Bella."

My eyes cut over to her. "Yes?"

She sighs "We're trying here. The least you could do is try."

"Believe me, I want to try. But after everything," I pause "You think that things can go back to how they were?"

"No. But can we at least get on some even ground?"

"Even ground?" I ask

"Yes. We're we can at least be civil towards each other."

I give her a weak smile, even after everything Rose was a good friend. They all were.

"Sure, I guess I can try."

"Oh, sorry." I say as I turn too quickly and spill some of the batter over the sides of the bowl.

"It's fine." I hear Alice sigh and wipe her shirt "I erm wanted to speak to you."

I walk around her and over to Kate and place the bowl down, turning back around I look at her.

"In private."

"I'll be back in a minute." I say walking around Kate and out the kitchen doors. I stand besides the pool and cross my arms "What Alice? I'm kinda busy."

"I just, seeing as how last night everyone got somewhere I wanted to apologize for what happened back when you were at the hotel."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. I had a bit too much to drink that night and said some stupid things. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. And all the times before. I just wanted to apologize for everything."

I nod my head, "What do you want me to say? I forgive you? Because Alice the things you said the hurt. I'd rather forget about it."

"Well I wouldn't."

"Well considering that it happened to me, I would think that it's my decision." I go to walk past her and back into the house but she puts her arm out and pushes me back, I stumble and grab hold of her before falling back into the pool.

When I come up from the water I see Alice with mascara smeared down her face. I start laughing. I can't help it. And before long people come rushing out to see what the commotion was all about. When they catch Alice and I in the pool they stand there not knowing what to do.

I look at Kate and Kate smirks at me, "Go this reminds me of the time you took Jess and Tanya out in one." She laughs

"Wait you took two girls out in one?" Rose asks from where she's stood.

"Yeah. They mess with my friends while at the school party, which happened to be near the pool. Accidents happen." I smirk

"Wasn't that also the night that-"

"Yes." I cut her off "Yes it was."

She holds her hands up and turns and walks back into the house.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to be a famous singer."

Kate clears her throat.

"In a band that is going to do so well!" Carlisle quickly saves himself and Kate smiles "You better keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry. We'll get into trouble. I wouldn't leave her to do it herself."

Carlisle grumbles as I place the case into the boot. I quietly close it and leave against my car.

"You know that I wouldn't do anything to drastic." I smile then wince as he grabs hold of my wrist.

"Drastic!"

"Get off! It's not healed properly and Kate got one as well. Don't start." I pull my wrist out of his grasp and frown at him "Just because I got another one."

"Yes another one. Christ Bella."

"Car, please. I don't want to argue. It's my body, what's done is done." I smile weakly and glance at Kate as she moves around to the passenger side. "I won't do anything drastic, I promise. But if the next time you happen to see me, I have another tattoo, don't go ape-shit."

"Lan-"

"Claire isn't out here, that's why I swore."

"Actually." I hear Esme say from behind me "We came to see you off."

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologize, plus she doesn't understand yet anyway." Esme winks "Anyway. We'll _Skype_ every Wednesday, right?"

"Right." I nod "Are you sure about the wedding though? I mean waiting until she's old enough to walk and talk?"

"We're sure."

"You realise that you'll have a munchkin on your hands right?"

"Oh, believe me. I know. But right now, you need to get off to that big city. The next time I hear from you, I expect to hear that you've been working hard with everything."

"You think I'm a slacker?" I ask moving towards Esme and taking Claire from her arms "Your mommy thinks I'm a slacker. But you should know that you have one kicka- butt aunt." I kiss the top of her head and hand her back "Take care of her otherwise I'll come and kick your butts."

Carlisle smiles and puts his arm around Esme, "I'll give you permission to if I'm not taking care of them."

I nod and walk backwards towards the car, when my back hits the door. "See you around." I wink "Guess I'll have to go see your film, Kate and Leah will drag me to it." I smirk and look at Kate who rolls her eyes.

Opening the car door I climb in and glance at Kate, "Ready?"

"Bring it on." She smiles and turns the radio up.

* * *

**A/N**

**So then, time jump next. How old do you think Claire will be? And also, the only people that Bella would have seen in the time jump are Carlisle, Esme and Claire, along with the band. But there will have been pictures stories about her. **

**So if you have any big ideas that the tabloids could have written about Bella, don't hesitate, and let me know what you think would have happened in the time jump.**

**What did you all think as to how things turned out? I thought that things would have been worse, but ya know. Things never turn out the way that you sometimes want them to. But hey, at least their talking.**

**Review and let me know.**

**Courtney :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I just want to say I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update both of my stories. But exam year has kicked in and I have been cramming for each of the exams that I have been taking, hopefully passing them *fingers crossed* as I've been getting good grades in my mocks.**

**Anyways, I am so sorry that this is late, but seeing as we break up this Friday for half term, I'm hoping that I will be able to update at least once more, if I don't then please don't be angry!**

**A big thanks to the following people for reviewing, elizi02, jwtwifan, TwiHardSteph, Allie89, Matthias Stormcrow, storylover3, Dipannita, babybaby15, PinkMyselfAndI, anon, Jean Jean Cullen and d. It's nice to see a few new names in there. Welcome to the family!**

**I noticed that the last chapter also didn't have the section parts in it, for that I apologize. **

**SM owns everything, I own nothing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A lot can change in five years. Friends and family seem to be the only thing that stays the same, keeps you firmly planted on the ground. You see people come and go, but the ones that make a lasting impression they stay with you. Pushing my sunglasses down I open the door and make my way through the crowd.

You'd think that I'd be used to it by now. Always under the constant eye of the people, you're every move being watched by someone. I never really have. It seems like only yesterday I was a high school graduate, our song had been accepted to be in Carlisle's film and we we're starting up an album.  
That was five years ago. Ever since then things have changed. People shout my name, want my autograph- hell even want a photo. Something to prove to their friends that they've met Bella Cullen. Lead singer/ guitar player for Midnight Sun. A band that has taken over the world.

Sometimes though I just want to be normal. To not have my every move followed, to not have my life spilled out over the pages of newspapers and magazines.

"Bella, Bella!" Their voices are like a constant hum. It dies down after the first few times it's happened, I can still remember the day that we came out of the building, pap's were everywhere.  
I hear my name but keep my head down.

"Come on Bella! How about a little quote about you and your resent stint?"

Pulling my jacket around me closer as if trying to cut them off I make my way to the parking garage. My resent stint? That's what they're all calling it? I would hardly think that me going out and celebrating with the guys a stint. Though it might have something to do with the black eye and cut lip I'm sporting. The other girl looks worse though.

Pulling out my keys I spin them around my finger and walk over to my car. Climbing in I start the engine and pull out of the lot. Switching the radio on I tap against the steering wheel and drive out along the street.

The music gets cut off and the caller I.D alerts me that Esme is calling.

"Hey Es." I smile when I hear the all familiar giggle of Claire in the background.

"Care to tell me why I'm seeing your face on the TV with a cut lip and black eye?" She sounds pissed

"Got into a little problem at a club the other night." I stop at the lights and I can imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Bella…"

"I know." I sigh "The girl kinda said something's then tipped her drink on me I told her to back off she didn't listen so I hit her."

"Claire looks up to you." Esme sighs

"I wanna talk to Bella!" I hear Claire say

I laugh and Esme sighs again, "We're having a girly day while Car's out. Wanna come over and join us?"

"Sure, now let me talk to my niece." The lights change and I pull out and drive out up the road turning left "I'll be half an hour."

"Ok, Claire. Bella wants to ta-"

"Auntie Bella!" Claire cheers

"Hey Claire-bear. How's my favourite girl?"

"Me and momma are hafing a girly day!"

"Any room for me?"

"Yeah!" She cheers "Momma made me wear a dress yesterday."

"Uh oh. Wanna tell me all about it when I get there? We can gang up on momma?"

"Yeah!" I can hear the mischievous tone in her voice "Momma want the phone back. Bye Auntie Bella."

"Bye Claire-bear."

"See you in thirty then. And Bella,"

"Yeah?" I sigh

"Bring your guitar. Claire hasn't stopped talking about wanting to learn."

"Sure Es. I always have him with me."

**_Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen_**

As soon as I get out of my car and close the door I hear the front door bang against the wall inside then the pitter patter of little feet crunching against the gravel. Smiling I walk around to the boot and pull out G. Name cut short from Guitar but it also helps that Chris O'Donnell plays G Callen in N.C.I.S. LA.  
Nice man. Met him at the after party for one of Carlisle's most recent films. I swear I didn't swoon all over him, well not by myself anyway.

"Auntie Bella!" Claire wraps her arms around my left leg and I laugh making sure that I have hold of G's case I take a step backwards and close the boot.

"Hey munchkin. How about we get inside, yeah?" I look up and see Es shake her head smile then turn back around and walk inside.

"Ok." She detaches herself from my leg and holds her hand out for me to take. I give her a high five then pretend to walk away just before she huffs and grabs hold of my hand making sure that she has a firm grip on my hand. Walking into the house Claire leads me into the kitchen and I place G down leaning against the wall before picking her up and placing her on the kitchen top. She reaches up at takes my sunglasses off gasping when she sees my eye.

"What did you do?" She asks before turning around to Esme "Momma, look!"

Esme's head snaps around and she raises an eyebrow. "What did you do?" Claire repeats

"Well you know when superheroes sometimes get hurt protecting people?" Claire nods her head "Like Superman?"

"Well not quite like superman, but yeah. Auntie Bella was protecting her favourite teddy bear from being taken and I kind of got hurt doing in." I pout and she places her hands either side of my face before kissing my eye and then my lip.

"Momma says that kisses make everything better."

"Well your momma is certainly a clever woman then, isn't she?" I ask kissing the top of her head and looking at Esme who rolls her eyes as she places a try of cookies down. She mouths to me 'Distract her.' I nod.

"Hey Claire-bear. You wanna watch some TV? I really wanna watch Scooby Doo again. You wanna watch it with me?" I ask

Her eyes light up and she nods her head, "Yeah!" Skipping into the living room she hums happily. I smile then feel a hand placed on my shoulder.

"Bella. You know that we're here if you need us right?" Esme says as I turn around

"I know."

"Are you going to tell me why you hit her? Or are you just going to stick with she said blah blah blah?"

"Yeah. I'm sticking with that. You don't need to know what she said."

**_Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen_**

"Well well well! What do we-" Carlisle voice causes me to wake but I keep my eyes closed

"Shhh. They both fell asleep an hour or so ago." Esme whispers "Hey Marcus. Do you wanna go out back? I'll join you in a minute."

My brow furrows but I stay lying on my side with Claire tucked into me lightly snoring. There's movement throughout the house before the patio doors open the quietly close behind them.

"I know your awake Bella. I saw you move when Car came in. Marcus is here so we can talk a bit about the wedding." At this my eyes open. There hasn't been that much wedding talk lately but it has started to pick up. "Yeah, I know right? Only taken a good six years, but at least we can have Claire there. Anyways, you look like you could use some sleep so you stay there. If you're needed I'll come and get you."

I nod a sigh gently. Esme gives me a soft smile then goes into the garden. I crack my neck to the side slightly before noticing that Claire has moved slightly. I smooth back the hair that has fallen out of place and place my arm over her torso. She moves into my side and sighs.

This is what I want. A happy, a son or daughter that I can share all of this with, a family. Someone who I can come home to at the end of the day. But I guess that being a musician, even if you are in a band is kind of lonely. The only people that can understand you are those close to you. I don't want to let anyone in and be burned again.

* * *

**A/N**

**So then. What do you think? It's been a while but it's here and I can tell you that the next chapter will be the wedding. I'll put links up after I've posted the next chapter of everyone's wedding outfits. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Courtney**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry that I didn't update that week with either of my stories, as it turned out I had loads of revision and I kinda met someone so things became a little hectic. But everything is ok now :)**

**Thank you to: xoxoAlice, Matthias Stormcrow, . h, Haleybug52, storylover3, jwtwifan, elizi01, Your biggest fan, Allie89, BellaLaila87, monkey, babybaby15 and PinkMyselfAndI for reviewing the last chapter. **

**So once this chapter is up I will be adding links to the outfits on my profile. Go check them out to get an idea as to what they were all wearing for the wedding. Yes I said wedding. This chapter has finally arrived!**

**SM owns everything I just make them do what I want. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Claire, honey, please just stay st-"

I looked up in time to see Claire giggle and slide out of Esme's grasp. Esme sighs and sits down in the chair placing her head in her hands. Placing my phone down on the table I stood up and made my way over to where Esme was.

"Do you want me to take her out for a short while. Maybe that will help her enthusiasm die down a little?" I look at Claire who seems to have a lot more energy than she normally does.

"Would you?" Esme looked up at me "That would be a great help. I need to get ready God knows that I need to. My hair, my mak-"

"Esme." I place a hand on her shoulder stopping her from speaking "Carlisle is marrying you. He doesn't need some dolled up woman, he has always wanted to marry you. You two are perfect for each other and that little girl over there is the evidence of that. I know my brother. He only wants the woman that he fell in love with, just think about that."

Wiping away a tear she smiles up at me, "You're right. Could you take her out for half an hour forty five minutes. That should give me enough time to get these things sorted out. Then when you come back could you help me with my hair and get dressed?"

"Sure. But you're helping me as well." I wink

"I was planning on it."

Smiling at her I turn around and walk over to the table to grab my phone, "Just call me if you need us. Come on Claire. We're going for a walk. I'm pretty sure that I saw a play area before."

On hearing 'play area' Claire skips over to me and grabs my hand, "You coming momma?"

"No baby. I have to get ready. You and Auntie Bella go have some fun. And when you come back we can all get ready."

Claire's face scrunches up and she looks over at the dress hanging up on the hanger. I laugh and she looks up at me, "I know how you feel kid. Come on, let's go let off some steam."

We leave the room, making sure that the door is closed behind us then walk out into the main reception area. The place that Carlisle and Esme hired out is beautiful. It's small enough for family and friends. It's also isolated, away from the eyes of the paparazzi. That was something that they were both adamant on. It works out well because this place is amazing.

We walk past the front desk and outside into the sun. Claire lets go of my hand and runs a little in front of me. We continue walking down the path until I see the little play area. There isn't much there a swing set and a little fort. Claire heads straight to the fort and climbs up it and slides down the slide. I smile and sit down on one of the swings. Watching Claire play I smile, I wish I was a child again, without a care in the world, just having fun. Pulling my phone out I set the alarm for forty minutes. That way it gives us time to be back.

"Bella?" My head snaps up and I look at Claire.

"What's up Claire-bear?" She pulls on the ropes and I lift her up and place her on my knees "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She's quiet for a minute before asking, "Why do mommies and daddies get married?" Her gaze stays straight ahead.

"Mommies and daddies get married because they love each other a lot. Some mommies and daddies get married before they have little ones like you." I tweak her nose and she giggles.

"Why weren't mommy and daddy married before they had me?" She says after a short pause.

I smile and press my cheek against her head, "They were going to but then your momma found out she was having you. After finding that out they wanted you to be apart of the wedding."

"Oh." Is all she says before sliding off of my lap and walking behind me, she starts pushing my back and I lift my feet up so I start swinging.

"Bella?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do I haf to wear a dress?"

I laugh, "Yes. I am so you have to."

_**Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen**_

"Es, you look beautiful."

She looks down and blushes, "Thanks. But you two, wow. I still can't believe that I allowed you both to wear Converse."

"Well you wouldn't want me tripping would you? And God knows how short this dress is, and what you've made me wear under-"

"Ok." She cuts me off with a look.

"Sorry. Hey Claire, come here." Standing up Claire walks over to me. "I got you a little something. The other week when you said that panda's were your favourite animal, I saw this in a shop and thought of you." Moving to the makeup counter I open up my bag and pull out the little box.

"What is it?" Claire goes to move but Esme places a hand on her shoulder effectively stopping her "Sorry momma."

Moving back to them both I bend down to Claire's level and open the box. Nestled inside is a panda necklace. Claire goes to touch it but pulls her hand back.

"That's for me?" She whispers

"Yeah, now come here so I can put it on you." She moves to stand in front of me and I take the necklace out of the box. Unclasping it I place it around her neck and fasten in. She turns back around and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Claire-bear." I hug her back then a knock to the door makes us stop. "I'll get it."

Standing up I walk towards the door and open it to see Marcus standing outside. "Is everyone ready?"

Esme yells "Yes!" and I hear her heels tapping on the floor as she walks forwards.

"How's Car?"

"A nervous wreck but he's standing at the front waiting for Es. You still want me-"

"Yes Marcus. I want you to walk me down the aisle." I smile as Esme yanks the door back, "Now take me down to that hall. Oh! The flowers!" She turns back round then comes forwards with her bouquet and mine. Handing me mine I take the flower basket from the side and give it to Claire.

"Let's get you married!"

As we start walking Claire slows down until she stops, Esme looks down at her, "Are you OK honey."

"Momma I don't wanna do it."

"Hey now. Where is my little confident girl gone?" Esme asks looking at her Claire's bottom lip starts to quiver and I step in.

"How about, me and you walk in together? Yeah? You can stand by me throughout it then? How does that sound?" I bend down and look her in the eyes.

She nods her head and takes my hand "Ok."

Esme sighs in relief and we continue walking down. When we get to the reception, Esme and Marcus wait off to the side and I look into the hall. I see Carlisle standing at the front running his hands through his hair but when he looks over to the doors and sees me he smiles. I mouth 'READY' and he nods.

Walking back over to them I take Claire's hand and lead her over to the doors. Letting go I look at her. "You'll be going in just before me but I will follow you. You remember what you have to do with the petals?"

She nods. "Good girl." Smoothing out my dress the glass doors in front of us open and the music starts playing. Claire steps forwards and places her hand in the basket takes out some petals and throws them down on the ground. Smiling I walk in behind her.

When we reach the front I take my place and Claire stands to the side of my taking hold of my hand. I run my eyes over the people in the seats. My gaze stops though when I reach a row of 5 people, sitting close to the front. My eyes rest on him and he looks straight back. I snap my eyes over to the door though when Esme starts to walk in.

_**Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen**_

The wedding was amazing. I had to wipe away a few stray tears at the vows and when it came to the kiss I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Esme was officially my sister now, even though it was through marriage.

"Bella, sweetie. You ready for the speeches?" Marcus asks pulling me out of my little day-dream.

"Yeah." Finishing the champagne in my glass I quickly grab another one off of a tray and follow Marcus up onto the stage. He taps the microphone and the noise in the room dies down.

Clearing his throat he starts talking. "I've known Carlisle since he was born and I've had the honour of knowing Esme for the past years while she has been with him. And I honestly can't think of a couple that has shown us some of their best times as well as their worst. The last few years have been a bit more hectic now that they have a lovely daughter who is a mixture of the both of them but I can't picture them any more happier than they are today. Congratulations."

Scratching my wrist I step up to the microphone. "Right, well I'm not very good at speeches, but anyway. Being Carlisle Cullen's little sister has its ups and downs. The downs being that I get tormented every single day and the ups being that I can do it right back." I wink and he laughs placing his arm on the back of Esme's chair. "But the best up that there has ever been was when I met Esme. She stuck around with him through God knows what and she's seen all of his and mine ups and downs. For that I applaud her because if she was a normal person she should have run by now. She soon became to be the sister that I never had and now it's official. This has got to be the longest engagement that I've ever known but their little girl Claire was worth it all and I know that Esme would go back and do it all again, just next time. Please try not to break my hand in the process." Taking a shaky breath I look at them both "I know for a fact that if, mom and dad were here that they would love you to bits. You bring out all the good in Car and I wish you the best. Congratulations."

We walk off stage and I quickly throw back the champagne before walking out of the room and towards the bathroom. Pushing the door open I walk inside and lean against the counter looking at my reflection in the mirror. My face is slightly flushed and I blink back the tears that are threatening to start falling. Clearing my throat and sniffing I fix the necklace before leaving the bathroom and head back in the direction of the hall where everyone is mulling around waiting for their first dance. I walk to Esme's room where she was getting ready this morning and grab G. I walk back into the hall with him and up onto the stage, leaning him against the mic stand I pull a stool forwards and pick G back up before adjusting the stand. I play a few chords before tapping the microphone.

"So, would Mr and Mrs Cullen please make their way to the stage for their first dance as a married couple please." I clear my throat at the end and smile when I see Car stand up and offer his hand to Esme. Claire is sitting on Marcus's lap smiling and giggling. To her, Marcus is her grandfather and that is all he ever will be.

"I wrote this for Esme and Carlisle for their first dance, hope that it's OK."

"Don't tell me love is something you won't try again,  
that's just not true.  
But baby right now maybe what you need's a friend,  
Well, I'm here for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I will be by your side  
If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night,  
Whenever you call  
And I won't change my mind  
No, I'll see you through,  
And I won't give up  
No, I won't give up  
I won't give up on you.

You need someone who knows you from the inside out,  
the way I do.  
I seen you walk the wire never looking down,  
I believe in you.

_[Chorus]_

I will be by your side  
if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night.  
Whenever you call  
And I won't change my mind  
No, I'll see you through,  
And I won't give up  
No, I won't give up  
I won't give up on you.

I will be by your side  
if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night.  
And I won't give up  
No, I won't give up  
I won't give up  
you can call it love  
But I won't give up on you."

I finish singing and smile to Carlisle and Esme who begin clapping. Soon enough the whole room is clapping and I just smile at them. Esme waves me down and I make my way towards them with G.

"Bella, that was amazing!" She pulls me in for a hug and I maneuver G around her "Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem. I just thought that you needed something special for your wedding is all." I shrug

"Now, you and Car are going to dance." She smiles and pats my cheek "Don't give me that, you knew that you would have to."

"Yeah but Es, really? Can't I just sit at the bar?" I try and plead

"Please Bella?" She turns on the pout "This would make my wedding amazing, please."

Sighing, I shake my head, "Just this one dance."

_**Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen**_

"Bella, do you mind taking Claire outside for a little bit? She says that she doesn't feel well. I think she's eaten a bit much and the heat has gotten to her." Carlisle asks coming up behind me as I take a swig of beer.

"Sure. Where is she?" I ask jumping down from the barstool and smiling and the bartender.

"Just over there with Marcus. He has to go in a minute otherwise he would take her outside."

"It's no problem Car." I smile and take my beer over to Marcus. "Hey little girl, wanna come outside with me for a bit?" I ask placing the bottle down on the table and lifting my hair up and over my shoulder.

Claire nods and rubs her eyes slightly before sliding off of Marcus's lap. Smiling at her I pick up my beer and take hold of her hand. We walk outside and sit down on the bench just to the side of the room.

Sipping on my beer I watch as Claire walks in front of me looking at the flowers.

"Day look different in da dark." She whispers turning her head so that she looks at me.

"Well, they will. Do they look prettier?" I ask and watch her shrug "You feeling OK?"

"A wittle hot." She says walking towards me and clambering up on to the bench "Can I go back into mommy? I feel better."

"You just said that you felt hot."

"Dat was before. Can I go back in?"

"Sure sweetie. I'll take you back- in." I shake my head as I watch her disappear back inside. Raising the bottle back up to my lips I take a sip.

"Hey."

I jump slightly and choke on the small amount of beer in my mouth.

"Shit, sorry." He starts patting my back until I stop coughing "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What did you mean to do Edward?"

* * *

**A/N**

**The song was: I Won't Give Up - Jana Kramer**

**I know, I'm horrible for leaving it like that but I couldn't help myself. I am working on the next chapter for Summer Paradise as I seem to have had a small case of writers block with that story line but everything is sorted out now.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**Courtney :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know, I know. It's late. But I had a Spanish controlled assessment which I had to cram for and school is over so hopefully I will be updating more frequently over the next four weeks. I had a chapter completed for Summer Paradise, but computer problems arose and I sadly lost the chapter. I probably should have back it up but, hey. So I will be typing up that chapter and probably doing another two? **

**Also, I have another story in the works and ideas for another one. Summer this year has been amazing for ideas :)**

**Thank you to, DizzyIzzyCullen, Matthias Stormcrow, jwtwifan, Allie89, elizi01, storylover3, Milla, BellaLaila87 and Guest for reviewing the last chapter, it means so much.**

**SM owns, I just make everyone do what I want. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-"

"No, no. It's alright. I just thought you could use some company is all." He moves so that he is sitting on the bench next to me with his leg just placed an inch away from mine.

I smile as I raise the bottle up to my lips and drink the rest of the beer. Once finished I place the empty bottle on the side of the plant pot, turning my head slightly I see Edward's gaze on my shoulder.

"It wouldn't have changed over the years you know. It's still the same." I know that he's looking at the tattoo.

His gaze moves from my shoulder up to my eyes, "Yeah. I guess it wouldn't." He sighs then chuckles to himself.

I raise an eyebrow and turn my head back round looking out on to the garden in front of us. It's started to get dark and the little lights that they have placed around the sides of the paths have lit up and make the whole place look… peaceful. I smile and look back at him.

"So, erm. How have you been?"

He laughs again and runs a hand through his hair, "I've been good. Just finished filming and now I've got a break. Nothing on the books yet. You?"

I snort then cover my mouth, "Sorry."

"No worries." He raises an eyebrow

"Well, the bands got one last stop for the tour then we've finished, but we have to get back in the studio and start on the new album." I sigh and run a hand over my wrist.

"Awesome, where's the last stop?"

"Hard Rock Café, Orlando. Last show and we thought that after it we'd go to Universal, take a trip to Harry Potter world and all that." I smile "So yeah, that's in a week. Car and Es are going away for a honeymoon a few days after the concert so I have Claire, not that I mind though."

"Yeah, the way you are with her, it's amazing. You'll make a great mom someday." Sighing he runs a hand through his hair, "So you wanna go back inside?"

"Yeah, it is getting a bit chilly." I say standing up and rubbing my arms.

We walk back inside and as soon as one foot has been placed down my name is being called. I head over to Esme and see her stand up with the bouquet.

"It's time for all that stuff." She rolls her eyes and waves her hand "Come on."

Walking over to the stage she stands in front of the microphone taps it and gains everyone's attention. "Would all the ladies like to head over to the dance floor, please?"

I laugh when I see all of the women literally charge to the floor, Claire appears at my side and tugs on my dress.

"Hey sweetie, daddy send you over here?" She nods and I pick her up, "Jeeze Claire Bear, you're getting heavy now." I tickle her stomach and don't even notice that the bouquet has been thrown until Claire pushes the flowers into my face. I laugh and turn to Car. "Looks like she's next to get married." I say placing her back down on the floor.

He walks over to me grumbling, "Not likely, she won't be dating till she's 40."

"Oh Car, hush." I pat his cheek and watch as Claire takes hold of his hand and leads him away from the dance floor.

Esme soon appears at my side, "You know, he hasn't kept his eyes off of you since you both appeared back in here."

"Es real-"

"Why don't you go and talk to them?" She asks

"I will," She looks at me. "No I mean it, I will. After we have a dance or three?"

"You want to… dance?"

"I've had a few drinks, I'm not bothered now." I shrug and pull her into the middle of the dance floor as Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars begins to play.

I back away from her bend slightly and crook my finger at her telling her to come closer. She laughs but complies. We end up being the only ones dancing on the floor but I can see a hell of a lot of camera flashes and as Bruno Mars finishes it's as if someone flicks a switch and they pull out all the classics. Hey Mickey begins to play and once again I back away slowly from Es only this time singing. We both laugh when the song finshes.

"Go get a drink and when the next song comes on grab the person next to you and bring them onto the floor, I'm not really liking how it's only us." She smiles and walks over to Car and Claire.

I signal the bartender and ask for a beer. I down half of it before I sense someone next to me.

"Some nice dancing out there Bella." I smile when I hear him behind me.

"Thanks . Getting a drink?"

"Getting the round actually." He says jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Well, now you're not." I say biting my lip and taking hold of his hand as Livin La Vida Loca comes through the speakers.

"Wait what?" He stumbles

"Just dance Peter, Esme has Charlotte." I say "Seriously, anyone would think that you wouldn't want to dance with me."

"Well I kinda don't considering the looks that I'm getting from a certain gentleman over there. But hey, what the hell." He takes my hand and spins me around.

"Now that is what I'm talking about." I say as I look over his shoulder and see Edward turn his head when he catches my gaze.

_Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen_

After another beer I catch Es' gaze and she nods her head in the direction of the table. Sighing I tip the beer and finish it off. Pushing back from the bar I walk over to their table. Rose looks up and smiles before nudging Emmett making him spit some of his beer out.

"Christ Rose, what?" He looks at her then turns to see why she's smiling "Well well baby Cullen."

"Nice to see you too Em." I smile "Can I sit?"

"Sure." I pull an empty chair over from another table and sit down between Alice and Edward.

"The dress is gorgeous Bella." Alice says "A really nice design."

"Yeah, it took a while to find one that we both liked, worked out well in the end though." I smile

"How are you? The band?"

"I'm good, we're good. Took a few days off before I have to go back to everything. Everyone else is in Florida."

"Yeah Edward mentioned that you've got a concert there next week at the Hard Rock?" Jasper buts in.

"Yeah, the last one, we're gonna go around to the theme parks afterwards before we have to be back in the recording booth." I smile "Can't complain though, it's pretty amazing."

"I'll say, how many awards have you got? And your fans, wow." Emmett says leaning back in his chair

"Yeah they can be pretty intense but they're amazing. And the awards? Not many."

"Still, I remember coming to see you play for your Halloween dance and now, now you're massive. Everywhere." Emmett says

"Wow Em, never took you as someone who follows us that closely. Should I be worried?" I joke

"Well…" He winks and puts an arm on the back of Rose's chair.

I laugh and sweep my hair over my shoulder, Alice's gaze moves to my ear.

"Nice tattoo." She says nodding her head at the tattoo just slightly below my ear lobe.

"Thanks."

"Got any more?" She asks smirking

"Yeah. A few of them are… covered up though." I wink and she laughs

"How many have you got then?" Rose asks leaning forward

"Eh, about five?" I say

"Cool."

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'.

"So hey we were talking," Edward starts "When I told them about the last concert we were wondering if you would mind if we came along?"

"What all of you?" I ask taken aback

"Yeah. If it's not a problem I me-"

"Auntie Bella, Momma and Daddy are taking me home now." Claire says appearing next to my side, I turn my head and see Car and Es standing behind her.

"And I guess that means that you want a good bye hug then?" I ask as she nods "Come here Claire Bear." She moves forwards and I bend down to pick her up. "See you tomorrow Claire." I place her back down and she walks over to Car taking his hand they start to walk over to the exit where a bunch of people seem to have gathered.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Esme asks once Car and Claire are out of ear shot.

"Sure, I'll erm be back." I say to the others as I stand up.

I walk Esme over to the exit and out of the door as people say their goodbyes and well wishes for the couple.

"Are you spending the-"

"I've got a room booked in the hotel, my bags and guitar are in the room we used before."

"Ok. It's good to see you talking to the others again. Just, don't start anything again." She raises an eyebrow and I pull her in for a hug.

"I won't I promise. Now go home to your family. I've still got drinking time." I smirk "And yes I'll be over at your house tomorrow. Now go." I push back and wipe away the few stray tears that have managed to sneak out.

"Ok." She smiles and walks over to the car where Carlisle has her door open for her. He smiles and nods before kissing Esme on the cheek and making sure that she is in the car before running round to his side and climbing in and driving off.

I smile before walking back inside. I notice them all talking again so I make my way over to the bar and get another beer. God knows how many I've hand already but I'm fine… so far anyway. Sipping my beer I walk back over to the table and take me seat.

"So, what were we talking about before?" I ask

"Us coming to the concert." Edward says running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, yeah. You all want to come to it?"

"Yeah." Em says, "Obviously." He scoffs.

"Well erm. Car Es and Claire are coming to that concert as well, so," I bite my lip and pull my phone out "I could see if I can get you the same tickets as them?" I click on Kate's name and start tapping out a quick message to her.

"Yeah, that would be cool. What are their tickets?"

"Erm, they've got backstage passes and are in… I can't actually remember you'll have to ask them." I say pocketing my phone "So yeah, when I get the tickets do you want them delivering to you or…?"

"Well we're staying here for a bit so erm…" Rose looks around at the others

"How about I give the tickets to Car? That way he can look after them and you can all come together?"

* * *

**A/N**

**You have no idea how sorry I am that this is late! **

**Review and let me know what you think and what might happen next or what you would like to happen next ;)**

**Courtney :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

******I know that you probably want to throw things at me, scream or whatever but I'm hoping that this helps. **

**I'm going through some personal problems at the moment, I have been for a while and while I've wanted to get down and put chapters out there I haven't been able to. I wanted to, don't get me wrong I just couldn't. I know that as readers of the story you are all most probably disappointed in me that I haven't been faithful to my story and I apologize, profoundly. My issues are being sorted out, slowly but surely and everything is starting to look up. **

**I just hope that you can all forgive me.**

**SM owns everything.**

* * *

With my eyes closed I strum G until I hear the door open then close and then voices. One in particular stands out above the rest and I open one eye and look at her. Already dressed for going on stage Kate glares at me before snatching G out of my hands.

"Hey-"

"Don't 'hey' me! You need to get dressed, we have half an hour before we need to be on and I have it on good authority that there is a little girl who has been bouncing around the box telling everyone and anyone that enters that she's going to be just like her aunt."

"Really?" I ask with a smile

"Yes really but in order for that to happen you kinda need to get dressed so that we can go on stage. Now, have you seen Garrett? I have someth-"

"Oh, ew. I do not need to hear that. He went to the bathroom a few minutes ago." I hold my hand out to Kate and watch as she places G down and grabs hold of my hand pulling me up. "Thank you. I'll go get dressed."

"And I'll take G out to be put with the others." She says raising her eyebrow at me when I take my shirt off.

"What? Oh come on, it's nothing you haven't seen before." I stick my tongue out and reach for the flimsy vest on the rack. Grabbing the pair of ripped jeans I walk over to the back and place them over a chair.

Grabbing the deodorant I quickly spray before fixing my boobs and bra then pull the vest over my head. Fixing my bra again I shimmy out of the bed shorts and slip on the jeans. Running my hands through my hair I tousle then look at my reflection. Almost done. Grabbing the eyeliner I apply the liquid on my upper eyelid then grab the pencil and do the water line. I place them back down and take the lip balm, once finished I pucker my lips fluff my hair a little then walk over to the door. Opening it I see everyone leaning against the wall.

"Well you sure do take your time." Jared says with a smirk "Anyways we have to go get ready. You ready to look after Claire after all of this?"

"Sure I am." I reply "I mean come on, I've looked after her before, we look out for each other and we're going to Disney World so it can't get much better than this."

"I guess." He shrugs then walks over the sound management with us all hot on his heels.

We get our ear pieces fitted and I rotate my wrists before glancing out to the stage it seems to me that when I do that that the music cuts off and the crowd cheers. Smiling I turn around and face the others.

"Ready?" I ask while taking the guitar from the sound tech guy.

"Oh yeah." Paul jolts his shoulders up and down whilst tapping the drum sticks on his legs.

"Ok, you guys can go on now." A voice from behind says.

When we walk onto the stage the screams only get louder and I smile at the noise, it gives me such a thrill.

* * *

"I'll admit I miss your face  
but its better this way, better this way  
everything's sacred, nothing's wasted  
better this way, better this way!

Stick together, fall apart  
and love and pain it's all an art  
Smash the mould and start again  
without the crime and thicker skin

(I wanna go, go. And then I don't, don't. But now I know. No, now I know)

I'll admit I miss your face  
But it's better this way, better this way  
Everything's sacred, nothing's wasted  
Better this way, better this way!

Don't follow me, you're on your own  
No company, you're all alone  
Burning all the misery  
Waking up to kill the dream

(I wanna go, go. And then I don't, don't. But now I know. No, now I know)

I'll admit I miss your face  
But it's better this way, better this way  
Everything's sacred, nothing's wasted  
Better this way, better this way!

I'll take the blame for the pain in your eyes  
This is your last look, your final goodbye

I'll take the blame for the pain in your eyes  
This is your last look, your final goodbye

I'll take the blame for the pain in your eyes  
This is your last look, your final goodbye

I'll admit I miss your face  
But it's better this way, better this way!  
I'll admit I miss your face  
but its better this way, better this way!  
Everything's sacred; nothing's wasted  
better this way, better this way!

It's better, it's better!"

* * *

I smirk as my eyes scan the crowd, the faces all around are amazing, I can't believe that it's the last show of the tour.

"Are you ready for a kick ass show tonight?!" Garrett says into the microphone in front of him.

The crowd erupts into shouts and screams along with whistles.

"That's what I thought, and by the looks of it your banners are very," He squints as he looks at one of the banners in the back "Good."

I laugh and rub my thumb and forefinger together, yeah they're good but they're also hiding innuendos. Aimed at separate members of the band and quite a few are aimed at me.

"Awh Paul, someone wants you to bang their drums." I laugh and turn to see him shake his head with a smile on his face. "Ok then guys, I think you know the next one."

* * *

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a **** fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a ***k  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WTTLOIC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we get off stage after the shows finished Jared and Paul have both grabbed the panties which some of the female fans have thrown on stage whereas Garrett has a guilty look on his face as Kate talks to him in the corner. Me on the other hand I have a few t-shirts with things written on them in pen, no doubt about it we will probably end up getting given banners by the time we leave. What can I say though? I enjoy what I do and the thrill that it gives me at the same time.

"You gonna keep them?" Leah asks holding out a bottle for me.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" I wink at her and she rolls her eyes "You never know, a little research and I might find one who I could ya know, take out somewhere. Oooh that would be fun."

"It may be fun but you do realise that you're a celebrity and they just want 15 minutes of fame."

"And what's the harm; no one said anything about me sleeping with them." I say unscrewing the cap and taking a gulp.

"Sleeping with who, Auntie Bella?" The water which I was about to swallow comes spraying out of my mouth and hits Leah's shirt. I pound a fist on my chest as I start coughing.

"My teddy." I manage between gasps as I turn around to see her standing between Esme and Carlisle, Carlisle who looks like he wants to hit someone and Esme just looks as if she's about to burst out laughing. Leah starts giggling behind me so I turn around and slap her arm "Shut it."

"What teddy?" Claire asks "Auntie Bella has a teddy?" She looks up at Esme

"She does sweetie."

"Cool, can I see him?"

"I don't have him with me, I'll tell you what when we get home I'll show you him." _Now I've just got to find a teddy, should be fun. _

"Ok." She looks around then spots something behind me; I turn my head and see Kate walking over towards us, "Kate!" She cries running towards her.

Kate bends down and greedily accepts the hug that Claire gives her.

Rolling my eyes I walk past Car and Es mumbling about how I didn't get that, I hear them laugh and mentally curse at them. I'm not going to do it out loud because the last time I did Claire went around for a whole day saying bastards. I only started doing it when I saw something that had appeared in an article.

"Need any help?" I jump and look over to where the voice came from "Jesus, you've done that a lot recently."

"Sorry," He laughs "You need any help?"

"Nah I'm alright thanks for asking though. Where are the others?" I close G's case

"They're coming now. So, you ready for a week with Claire? She's been talking about how you're going to take her to Disney."

I laugh, "Yeah, I don't know who's looking forward to it more, her or me."

"Yeah," He laughs "If you need any help or whatever, call me."

"Are you trying to say that you want to hang out Masen?"

"Well, erm, I, yeah." He stumbles through words.

"I think that would be a really nice idea." I bit my lip and pick up G's case, "How do you feel about Disney?"

"I love it."

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, it doesn't make up for no updating in ages but here it is.**

**Songs in the chapter, **

**Better This Way by Cherri Bomb**

**U+ UR Hand by Pink**

**I only had two songs in this chapter a I felt that if I was to go through the whole of the concert I would have over twenty songs, I know that I've done it before I just want to get to the story part, as much as the songs are apart of the story I'd just rather get to the story line.**

**Courtney**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN**

**This is late I know but here it is. I could say a million sorrys but it still wouldn't be enough.**

**SM owns everything**

* * *

"Auntie Bella, whens Eddie getting here?"

I pull my shirt down over my sides as my jacket caused it to ride up and turn to look at Claire, "CB, he'll be here. Just give him a few more minutes." I push my sunglasses up my nose and shake my head when people start taking pictures. You'd think that they'd never seen a celebrity before.

After waiting a while longer a man appears wearing a baseball cap on backwards and Ray Bans. The thumping of my heart alerts me that this is Edward. I smile then grab hold of Claire's hand.

"He's here."

"We can go in now?"

"As soon as-"

"Hey!" He appears in front of us a grin on his face "Sorry I'm late, so we ready to go in?"

"Yes!" Claire says "I wanna be a princess!"

"Oh, Lord." I role my eyes

"Bella, you should be a princess too!" Claire cheers moving to be in the middle of me and Edward and taking hold of his hand.

Edward looks over at me and winks; I smirk and shake my head.

We grab a map when we get inside and Claire says that she wants to go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad so we head there straight away. A few people spot us and ask for pictures with either Edward or me or the both of us, we comply but soon see that Claire is getting agitated. With one last photo we focus our attention on Claire and the day out.

By the time we've been on five rides Claire starts saying that she's hungry and I have to admit I am too. We grab a couple of hotdogs and drinks then sit down to eat. Claire eats one and a half hotdogs and slurps down a coke before burping and saying "Why aren't you together?"

I nearly choke on the hotdog I'm eating and look from Claire to Edward.

"Claire, it's hard to explain." Edward says.

I furrow my brow at hearing this, how is it hard to explain?

"But you're so good together! Even momma said so!"

"What? Your mom said that?"

"Yeah." She smiles and reaches for her drink again "Can we go get some presents?"

"Erm, yeah." I say looking at Edward, he has this look on his face and his eyes rake over my face as if he's looking for a sign. I don't know what to give him though because I don't know myself.

I mouth later to him and he nods a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. I look over at Claire and raise an eyebrow.

"So, what are we getting then?"

"I want Minnie Mouse ears for momma ooh and Mickey ears for daddy. Some teddy's too!"

"I think we should all get some ears, what do you think Edward?"

"Oh yeah. Let's see what else they have too." Edward smiles and stands up as do I and we clean up the table.

A little boy comes running over to us and stands in front of us, a look of awe on his face.

"Hi." Claire says waving at him

"H-h-hey. Are you Edward Cullen who played Bobby in X Men?"

"Yeah I am." Edward smiles and bends down to the kid "Who are you?"

A woman comes walking over to us a sheepish smile on her face, "I'm so sorry. I told him not to come over here and bother you but when he gets something in his mind he just has to do it, don't you Eric?"

"Sorry mom." He looks down at the floor before back at Edward, "Can, can I have a picture?"

"Eric!"

"No no, it's fine. Come here little man."

Eric's mother pulls out a camera and takes a few pictures before thanks you and apologizing for interrupting us. Claire tugs on my hand, "Can we go to the shop now?"

"Yeah Little Miss Impatient." I bop her nose and she giggles "Come on then."

She walks a little bit ahead of me but not too far, Edward appears at my side and slips his hand into mine. The corners of my mouth turn up before I turn my head to look at him; he smiles and shrugs his shoulders. His thumb rubs circles into my hand and I feel myself become comfortable with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Claire started to drop we decided that it was time to leave. So with Edward carrying the bags full of presents and things for us and me carrying a sleepy yet heavy Claire we unbelievably got back to our cars without getting hounded, it was amazing. I got Claire into the car and shut the door quietly before turning back around to Edward.

"Thank-"

"Toda-"

We both laughed before he motioned for me to go.

"Today was fun. I had a really good time."

"Yeah, me too. Thank you for inviting me, I think that this was the best time that I've had." He hands me my bags and I place them in the boot. Just as I close it I feel him behind me.

"Bella, about before. I just want you to know that since we've started talking again and all, I've started to get all of these feeling back, again. I know that when we were younger we had that, rough patch but I'm hoping that we can get through that."

I sigh, "Back then Edward I was younger and had these ideas that went through my head. Sure what happened hurt me but I've got over that and I want you to know to that I think that I'm starting to have these feelings for you too." I bite my lip. _I should not have said that, who would have said that? _

"Bella," He smiles and moves towards me "Everyone makes mistakes and everyone has regrets. My biggest regret was when I didn't tell you how I felt back then; I'm hoping that now though, we can make things work?"

He finishes talking as his head leans in towards me. His eyes settle on mine and I rise up on my toes meeting him halfway. I smirk and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

"You sure?" He asks

"If I don't, then I'm only going to regret it later."

I lick my lips and press them to his. The thumping in my heart speeds up and I can feel the blood pounding in my ears the tingling in my lips only answer the question that I've always asked myself.

This is worth it.

We both pull back and he rests his forehead on mine. "I think I like you Bella Cullen."

"I think I like you too Edward Masen."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading**

**Chowder**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I can officially say now that I have finished High school and will be going to college in September I'm really excited. So now that I've finished I have a lot more free time on my hands so I will be hopefully getting some more updates done, for both of my stories.**

**SM owns everything **

* * *

After I had gotten home and placed Claire into bed I stayed up for an hour, just thinking. Every now and then I would run my thumb over my lips and remember the kiss. It may have only been quick but it was enough to make me smile and enough for us both to admit our feelings for each other.

The kiss was magical.

As I make my way up the stairs my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and smile when I see who it's from.

_Hey x – E_

_Hiya x – B_

_Get home OK? x – E_

_Yeah, managed to get Claire into bed too, you? x – B_

_Ah, good. I just want to say thank you again for today x – E_

_Thank you too, it was amazing x – B_

_: ) yeah x – E_

I stifle a yawn as I push open my door, close it again and toss my phone onto the bed. Making my way over to the dresser I pull out an old band shirt and some shorts I quickly get changed and climb into bed. Grabbing hold of my phone I shake my head and read the text.

_I just found out that I've got Claire's Minnie ears x – E_

_Oh, thank you. She'll be looking for them in the morning x – B_

I bite my lip before sending another text; it's not to forthcoming right?

_Want to bring them over? x – B_

_I was just going to ask that x – E_

_Stay for lunch as well if you want? x – B. _Why not? I mean he's already coming over.

_Sure about that? x – E_

_Yeah, I wouldn't have asked otherwise x – B_

_OK, OK. What time? x – E_

_Say 12? I've gotta get up and get Claire sorted out x – B_

_OK then, it's a date x – E_

_Yeah, with a 5 year old, that classes as a date x – B_

_Well OK then, how about when Claire goes back to Carlisle and Esme I take you out on a proper date then? Sound good? x – E_

I hesitate before answering the text, we haven't even discussed what we're doing let alone jumping right into dating. I mean sure we both admitted that we like each other but there's the fact that everyone around us will be expecting something.

_Bella? x – E_

_Sorry, yeah that sounds great. I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow x – B_

In my haste to place my phone down I don't realise until I'm nearly asleep that my answer to him may have sounded… rushed. Almost as if I don't want to. I do though but I'm scared. Scared of everything that happening but I know that I want this, want it with him. I feel as if I'm a teenager again not twenty three years old.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Funnily enough by the time that morning comes it's not me that's waking Claire up. No, she's waking me up and if by the bouncing on my bed is any indicator she's energetic. Groaning I turn over open my eyes and stare at the ceiling.

"Bella, come on up!"

"Do I hafta?" I ask rubbing my eyes

"Yep, I'm hungry!" She giggles and drops down to sit beside me

"You sound as if you've already eaten something." I eye her up and she blushes "You have! Lemmie guess… you saw the biscuit tin?"

"Err…"

"I knew it! You're just like your dad you are." I say pushing myself up and tweaking her nose "Give my five and I'll make some pancakes."

Her eyes light up "With chocolate chips?"

"Do you know any others?" I smile and more the covers away from my body "Now, go get changed and I'll be down in five."

She nods jumps off of the bed and skips out of my room closing the door over slightly for some privacy. Sighing I look at the clock besides my bed and rub my face. It's only nine. I'm normally dead to the world until about eleven but I guess having Claire hear means that my schedule will be little messed up until Car and Es get back.

I head to the bathroom and take care of my business before running a brush through my hair and putting a light amount of makeup on. Walking over to the dresser open a drawer and pull out a pair of shorts and from the looks of it, it's going to be a sunny day and a flimsy Midnight Sun shirt. Grabbing a hair tie from the dresser I slip it around my wrist before grabbing my phone from the side table besides my bed.

Pressing a button I see that I have a message, from Edward. My heart starts fluttering as I open the text.

_I'm sorry if it seems I'm being to forward, but I really like you Bella. A lot. If you still want me to, I'll come round tomorrow, just text me and let me know. Night x –E _

I shake my head. I've made him doubt and my mouth is dry. I type out a quick reply apologizing and saying that I still want him to come round before pocketing my phone and heading downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen I see Claire sitting on one of the bar stools. Smirking I sneak up behind her and tickle her sides she giggles and shakes me off.

"Okay then Little Miss, chocolate pancakes coming right up." I wink before turning around and pulling out all of the ingredients "You wanna help?"

She nods before moving around and kneeling on the bar stool. Before I know it a pile of pancakes have been made and we're tucking in.

"Bella, your phone is going off." I look up from washing the dishes and look towards Claire who's looking at my phone with a little crease between her brows "It says its Edward."

"He ringing sweetie?" I ask

"Yeah."

"Ok, answer it but put it on speaker so I can talk to him-"

"Hey Eddie!" Claire giggles

"Claire?"

"Yeah." She giggles again

"Is Bella there kiddo?"

"I'm here Edward." I say from the sink "What's up?"

"Well I was just thinking, is it alright if I come over a little bit earlier with Little Miss Princesses ears?"

"Ears?" Claire asks "I have my ears here." To prove that she has she brings her hands up and pinches both ears.

"Sweetie, he means your Minnie ears." Claire gasps "See."

She giggles again "Come earlier Edward! Oooh, bring swimming stuff, we can go swimming can't we Bella? It's sunny and the pool looks really nice." She says peering out of the window.

"Yeah I guess." I gulp "Is that Ok with you Edward?"

"I, erm, yyeah sure. What time do you want me to come round then?"

"How's ten?" I ask wiping my hands on the towel and walking over to Claire and my phone.

"Ten is good. I'll see you in a bit. Bye Claire."

"Bye Eddie." She giggles when she hears his growl "Monster."

"Claire, sweetie. Edward can't see you sticking your tongue out at him." I laugh and ruffle her hair.

"We'll see you at ten Edward, don't erm forget your swimming stuff."

"I won't Bella; I'll see you at ten. Bye."

"Bye."

I end the call and look at Claire, "Go find your swimming costume then. We've got forty minutes until Edwards here."

She smiles before bounding upstairs into her 'holiday room' as she calls it. I lean on the counter and stare out of the kitchen window. It's like Claire knows something because this day is going to kill me. I bite my lip; I'm defiantly going to die because that hug goodbye last night, yeah I was able to feel the muscles.

I'm going to die, simple as.

* * *

**A/N**

**Awh, poor Bella but what a way to die hey? Staring at Edward's chest wet with water from the pool.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chowder :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

**So then, here's the next chapter and I hope that its been worth the wait! For those who follow my other story, Summer Paradise I apologise for the delay but the next chapter is up.**

**SM owns I just mess around with the characters and make them do what I want :)**

* * *

I slip my shorts and shirt back on over my bikini and help tie the halter on Claire's swimming suit. Taking a wipe to my face I wink to Claire before I run it over my skin then apply water proof mascara and a little pencil eyeliner. Claire giggles at me as I run my index fingers underneath my bottom eyelashes. I stick my tongue out at her before grabbing the sun cream from the bathroom and walking downstairs, Claire on my tail.

"Bella, is that a new erm beekinne?" Claire asks scrunching her eye brows together as I rub the cream into her shoulders.

"Bikini, sweetie?" I say as she nods "No, I've had it a while I just never wear it. I have others. I don't really go swimming that much." I shrug and look out to the pool.

When I bought the house the pool was an added bonus along with the garden that came with it. There's an apple tree which when the fruit has grown is a sight to see and not to mention the greenhouse that I placed in the garden the other year. I've managed to grow some vegetables and fruit in there. I'd like to add a few more things to the garden but at the moment I don't seem to have the time.

"Mommy only lets me swim when her or daddy are there." Claire pouts as she turns around to face me "Imma big girl, I can swim."

"I know you're a big girl and can swim but you need a grownup with you to make sure that nothing happens. You know when I was your age your daddy pushed me into the pool?"

Claire gasps, "Really?"

"Yep, and Grandpa shouted at him. See I could swim just like you can but I wasn't very strong. You need a bit more practice before you can go swimming by yourself. Ok?"

"Ok." She looks at me with wide eyes "I wish I gots to know Grandma and Grampa."

"So do I sweetie." I give her a sad smile and then we hear the doorbell ring. Claire being Claire shoots up from in front of me and rushes inside, I follow behind her. "Claire, do not open that- door" I mumble watching as the door get wrenched open and spot Edward stand on the other side, bag in hand.

"Hey, you know the rules. No opening the door unless you have someone with you." I scold frowning at her.

"But-"

"No buts Claire, I wasn't right behind you. Don't do it again."

"Sorry." She mutters casting her head down.

I shoot Edward an apologetic smile before signalling for him to come in before I bend down in front of Claire, "Look sweetie, I just don't want anything to happen to you. You dad would kill me if anything happened. Believe me you dad knows just what to do as well." I smile when she giggles "There we go. Hey Edward."

"Hi, Claire here ya go." I watch as he reaches into his bag and pulls out her Minnie ears handing them to her we both watch as her eyes light up and she puts them on.

"Thank you Eddie!"

I hide a laugh when I hear him grown at being called Eddie, "Claire-bear you wanna go put them upstairs, and you don't want to get them wet do you?"

"No!" She says before running up the stairs.

As soon as she's out of sight I turn towards Edward who just so happens to have moved to stand up in front of me.

"Hi." He smiles before his tongue darts out and wets his lips.

"Hi." I whisper biting my lip; I cast a look over my shoulder towards the stairs before rising up onto my tip toes and pressing my lips to his. The kiss doesn't last long as we hear Claire singing to herself as she comes down the stairs.

"Can we go swimming now?"

"Sure misses. You wanna go get changed?" I ask Edward

"I'm good, wearing my swimming trunks." He says "Got my clothes to get changed into in here."

"Ah." I say turning around and walking towards the patio doors. I grab the towels off of the garden table and place them over two sun loungers. Edward sits down in the empty lounger next to me and toes off his shoes and pulls his shirt off over his head.

My heart stops. Literally. He has ink and his back is so toned. My hands shake as I smooth Claire's towel down; I manage to pull my eyes away from him when he turns to look at me.

"This is a nice house." He looks around the garden and up to the house

"Thanks. Gets a bit lonely when its only me here but I like it." I smile and look at him. Jesus, he has ink on his arms. I didn't notice it before but my god.

"Yeah I know what you mean, my apartments like that." He shrugs and watches as Claire walked out of the patio doors holding a bottle in her hand, "What's she got there?"

"Oh, she's got this thing about juice at the moment so yeah."

"She didn't have any yesterday." He says

"That's because we went out to a theme park, everything goes out of the door when that happens." I laugh and take the bottle from Claire's hands and place it in the shade.

"Gonna go get in the pool?" I ask

"Come with me?" She asks looking up at me

I sigh and roll my eyes dramatically which makes her laugh, "Sure." I smile at Edward, "Why don't you ask Eddie to join us?"

I laugh when he pokes my side.

"Yeah! Eddie, come on! You're already dressed an' everyfin!"

"Ok then," He turns towards me, "How deeps the pool?"

"Deep enough for Car to dive in." I reply "Why-" Before I start my question he's up and heading towards the pool leaving enough space between him and the edge before doing a run and then landing in the pool.

"Cannonball!" Claire shouts before walking towards the edge and jumping in.

I laugh and shake my head and watch as she comes up out of the water a grin on her face. Grabbing hold of the edge of the pool she looks over to me "Come on Bella!"

"Yeah, come on Bella!" Edward smirks and I raise an eyebrow as I stand up and shimmy out of my shorts. I take a breath before I pull my top over my head. I hear Edward's breath hitch as I start to walk over to the pool. Making sure that everything is tied correctly and everything is in place before diving in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire tires herself out within two hours so retreats to the sun lounger and lies down, it doesn't take long before we hear some soft snores. Pushing my hair back I turn to look at Edward, we haven't had a chance to talk as Claire has demanded our attention.

I give him a soft smile before I splash him with some water.

"This is nice." He says swimming over towards me "Really nice." He presses his lips to mine again at least the kiss lasts longer now.

"Yeah." I smile and reach my hand out before hesitating then decide to do it anyway. My hand rubs down his arm over the tattoo he has there "You have a few tattoos." I raise my eyebrow in question.

"So do you." He winks and rubs his hand over the one on my shoulder blade, "I remember this one."

I give him a soft smile before looking over at Claire, "I know you do." Pushing away from him I swim to the other side of the pool and smirk at him, "There's new ones though."

"And I plan on getting to know them, very well."

I roll my eyes then hoist myself out of the pool. Running my hands through my damp hair I walk over to the loungers and wipe myself down with the towel. Shaking Claire awake I smile at her, "Come on Claire bear, if you keep on sleeping now you won't sleep later."

"Mmmmhh." She answers whilst rubbing her eyes and sitting up "OK. I'm hungry."

"Well if you wait for a few minutes I can grab you a cookie. We're having pizza tonight." I turn around "Do you want to stay for tea?"

"I'd love to."

"Settled then. Claire hunny, go jump in the shower. I'll go get everything ready so when you're done we can make the pizzas."

She grins at me before pushing herself up off of the chair and walking inside, "Bella?" She asks turning around "Can I have pineapple this time?"

"I think I've got some somewhere, now get that tusshy up the stairs and in the shower." I wink and hear her giggle as she speed walks towards the stairs.

I start to clear away the towels when Edward's shadow encases me in darkness.

"Homemade pizzas?"

"Yeah, it's always been our thing. We have them once or twice when I have her for however long. This will be the second time. You should count yourself lucky, not everyone gets invited to our pizza nights."

"Ah, so they're like a sacred thing?"

"Something like that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~~*~~

Claire places her plate on the table then leans back on the couch the puts her hands on her stomach. Puffing her cheeks out she groans.

"Eat too much CB?" I ask smirking at her

"Yeah." She nods then burps "Oops." She giggles when she hears Edward laugh.

"Well, I think I should head home." He says standing up and collecting all of the plates "After I've washed these."

"No, you don't-"

"You invited me over, let me crash girls pizza night, it's the least I can do."

"Are you sure?" I ask biting my lip

"Bella, I wouldn't have said I would otherwise." He raises an eyebrow in question and I nod at him then watch as he walks into the kitchen.

I hear the plates getting placed down then the tap getting turned on. Turning back around I see Claire looking at me funny. Just as I'm about to ask her what's wrong my phone rings.

"It's mommy!" Claire says reaching for my phone "Hi mommy!" she pauses and looks at me with a guilty look, "No, sorry." "We went to Disneyland with Edward! It was sooo fun. I got Minnie Mouse ears and everyfin!" "Uh huh, ok. Yeah Edward cames over today too. We wents swimming. Mommy," Claire turns around slowly and I think that she thinks she's lowered her voice so that I can't hear, but I can "They were kissing!"

My smile falls off of my face and my eyes go wide with shock.

"Bella, mommy wants to talk to you." Claire says holding out my phone

"Th-thanks sweetie." I clear my throat and press the phone to my ear. "Hi Es."

"Isabella Marie! You and Edward were kissing?! Really and and-"

"They were what?" I hear Carlisle's voice in the background

"Tell my brother that I am a grown woman, twenty three years old. I'll talk to you when you all come back; this isn't really a conversation I want to have over the phone. I'll see you in a few days. Claire here sweetie, talk to your mom and dad." I hand her the phone and stand up walking into the kitchen.

Leaning against the door frame I watch Edward move around the kitchen. He must have finished the dishes because he's putting the rest away. It's a nice sight to see, someone looking like they belong.

"You know I know you're watching me right?"

I laugh, "Well, I apologise." I sigh and walk closer. Pulling out a bar stool I sit down "Looks like our secrets out."

"What?" He asks turning around

"Claire apparently wasn't asleep as we thought before. She saw us kissing and told Esme who in turn told Car." I scrub my hands over my face "I'm sorry."

"Why? I mean I know that this is moving fast and all but does this mean that I can ask you something?"

"Ask me what?" I say my brows furrowing.

"Bella Cullen, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile and nod, I open my mouth to voice my answer but another one grabs my attention.

"Mommy, what's a girlfriend?"

* * *

**AN**

**Oh Claire, what are we going to do with you hey? But isn't she just adorable? Does she remind you of anyone in your lives?**

**So what do you think then? Good, bad? Worth the wait?**

**Chowder**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN**

**No, your eyes are not fooling you with this but yes I have updated again, so soon after updating but I thought that you all deserved something before I go on holiday but if you are all lucky you'll get something before I go away for a week.**

**For those of you who followed my story Summer Paradise I hope that you can all go follow allie23o as she has adopted the story and has started publishing it on her profile.**

**There will be songs featured in this chapter so I will list them at the bottom.**

**SM owns I mess around with the characters :)**

* * *

Claire soon after learning what girlfriend meant jumped straight on board with our relationship as did Esme, Carlisle not so much. He was wary that mine and Edwards relationship was one that would be steady as our past history may have something to do with that but after reassuring him that we had talked about all of it and that it had made us come together and talk some more he begrudgingly accepted that me, his baby sister was in a relationship with a man that I have feelings for and the same for Edward.

We tried to keep our new relationship quiet only telling family and friends but that soon all got shot to hell as Edward and I were photographed walking hand in hand out of a coffee shop. The public ate us up but there were a few women out there blogging and the such saying that Edward could do so much better than I. I didn't let it get to me though well more over Edward wouldn't let it get to me. He'd kiss my lips and tell me to ignore them. How could I resist his face let alone anything else, if you catch my drift.

"Auntie Bella!" Claire cheered as she rushed towards me. I dropped the pen that I was holding and caught her.

"Hey CB, where did you come from?" I asked looking up and over to the patio doors to see Esme walking in with Edward following behind her.

"Edward let us in." She giggled "What ya doin'?"

"He did did he?" I raise an eyebrow at him then turn my attention towards Claire "I'm just song writing."

"A new song?" Claire asks eyes lighting up

"Well hopefully." I reply "Hi Es."

"Sorry for interrupting but Claire wanted to ask you something but didn't want to ring, we had to go to town anyways."

"Alright… What's up CB?"

"I was wonderin'… my birthdays comin' up and were having a party." She pauses then looks at Esme "Wouldyoubeabletoplayasongforeveyrone?" It all comes out as a jumbled mess.

"Whoa, slow down there. Say it again?" I say adjusting her on my lap

"Would you be able to play at my party? A song for everyone? Please?" She clasps her hands underneath her chin and shoots me with the puppy dog eyes.

"I regret teaching you how to do that now." I mumble causing Edward and Esme to laugh. Sighing I reply, "Well I suppose since you asked so nicely."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She throws her arms around my neck and plants a kiss on my cheek "Edward you can come too!"

"Why thanks Claire, I was just going to sit at home and mope around otherwise." Edward says his pout turning into a grin

"Mommy, Edwards weird." Claire giggles as I poke her side

"I know sweetie." Esme replies patting Edwards's cheek

"Hey, not hating on my boyfriend you two. If you're not going to be nice you can both leave." I say sticking my nose up in the air.

Once again Claire giggles before jumping off my lap and walking towards Esme, "Come on Mommy, we have to get our costumes."

"Costumes?" I ask

"Yeah, it's a costume party." Claire gives me a pointed look which indicates that I should know this "Bye."

"Erm, bye." I wave as Esme gives me an apologetic look before following her daughter out of the house. I wait until I hear the door close and lean back in the chair. "Now I've gotta get a costume."

"And? You'll look good in anything." Edward says walking over with two bottles of beer

"Mmmm." I mumble "Oh! I've got my pirate costume from last year, I can wear that!" I pick up the pen and tap it on the book in front of me.

"And me? What am I meant to go as?" He asks taking a pull from his beer

"I don't know, I'm sure you'll think of something." I give him a grin

"Maybe…" He winks before settling into the seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week and a half later and Carlisle and Es' house is a mess. The party hasn't even started yet and there are streamers, hats, confetti and anything else littering all of the surfaces that I can see. Who would have thought that there would be this much mess for a six year olds birthday party?

"Jeeze Es, it's like a party monster threw up in here." I say gripping G's case in one hand

"Don't remind me. Thank you though, for coming over to help out, I'm sorry I pulled you away from Edward."

"You didn't, he was out running errands." I wave her off "He had to grab a few things from his place anyways."

"Ok." She wipes her brow then looks at me "You can go put your bags upstairs in the guest room if you want, get them out of the way. Come find me when you've done that, it looks like I need to go save Carlisle from going in the ball pit."

I look towards the window and see my brother eyeing up the pit as he throws handfuls of plastic balls into it.

"Sure." I give her a soft smile then turn around and walk up stairs towards the guest room. Placing my bags down I take out my costume and smooth it out and lay it on the bed. The hat comes out next and I run my fingers over the feather, putting that down I turn and walk back out of the room.

Walking back down the stairs and outside I see Carlisle with his arm around Esme and by the looks of it he's threatening to throw her into the pit. I smile at the image in front of me; they've always been in love, always.

Taking in my surrounds I note that the whole of their back garden has been transformed into a costume themed party place. A bouncy pirate ship stands in one corner and a castle climbing frame in another along with a mini area set up and a bean bag area for everyone to sit down. Claire has never been a spoilt child, never asking for more than what she wanted this has been all Carlisle spoiling his little girl for her birthday.

"Bella! Thank God, save me!" Esme manages to pull herself out of Cars grasp and makes her way over to me.

"These need to go by the pirate ship." She hands me a box full of pirate hats and patches, "Just place a few on the table near it and keep the rest in the box. I also need someone to test it out. Wanna give it a go?"

"Sure." I reply

"But wait a minute. Ah, there she is. You can test it out with her." She smiles and turns away but not before grabbing another box and walking in the opposite direction "Carlisle, the piñata needs hanging up!"

"Who?" I mumble to myself and turn towards the doors "Kate!" I grin as she walks towards me

"You think that she'd have a party and not invite me?" She asks nudging my shoulder

"Well, I never really thought about it." I wink

"Yeah, I hear that new boyfriend of yours is really grabbing your attention."

"Oh hush it, you were worse with Gar." I say whilst placing the box down and opening it pulling out a few hats and crowns and laying them on the table "Es wants us to try out the ship." I toe off my shoes and walk towards the ship

"Race you!" Kate shouts as she runs past me and jumps onto the ship.

I shake my head and climb on before we both start jumping around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I finish with my makeup and place my hat on my head. Claire has been in the house all day but refused to come out of her room only to grab Esme and say that she was ready for her to help her. Esme just rolled her eyes and said that she was being a princess for the day and the attitude had crossed over.

After making sure that everything was in place I grab G's case and make my way down stairs coming face to face with Super Girl.

"I suppose that Gar is coming and that he's going to be Super Man?" I ask as a group of little kids rush past us

"Yeah, I think he's coming with Edward later." She replies as we walk outside to see that the whole place has become over run with kids.

"Ok, hey E- Tinkerbelle?" I raise an eyebrow then giggle when Car comes into view "Oh man, I have to get a picture of this." Handing G to Kate who is laughing I pull out my camera and snap a picture "Such a convincing Peter Pan, Car."

"Shut it." He grumbles pulling the green shirt down.

"Ok, sorry. I was wondering is there anywhere I can put G until later? And are there any adult drinks around?" I ask as I note that other parents seem to have beer bottles and glasses in their hands.

"Yeah, put him in the living room, it's off limits and drinks are in the pool house." Es says casting a look around the garden then to the parents "At least they know what it's like to be in the business and a like."

"Yeah." I pat her arm then take G from Kate, "Grab me a beer and find somewhere to sit down?"

"Sure." She smiles and walks towards the pool house whilst I walk inside the house and towards the living room. Once placing G down I look around, birthday presents are on the sofa and pictures along the mantle and on the wall. Smiling I walk out of the room and out to the back, I see Kate sitting on a bean bag two bottles of beer in her hands I make my way over to her and plop down next to her. After fixing my top I thank her and take my beer.

"Where's Super Man hey, Super Girl?" I ask taking a sip from my beer

"Probably with the hot doctor." She says her eyes glued to the house

I frown and turn my head to see what she's talking about, as soon as my eyes come in contact with what she was talking about my mouth falls open. Edward is wearing a tight fitting scrub uniform with a stethoscope around his neck. Other moms at the party gawk at the two men but I take pride in knowing that one of those men is mine and the other is my best friends.

"Kate, I really like him." I say turning my head to look at him "Like, really like him."

"You mean love?" She asks

"I don't know." I say before turning to smile at him "Hey Doc." I stand up and let him sit down before sitting in his lap

"Well hello there pirate, please I have no money don't harm me, take me prisoner instead." He winks before leaning in to kiss me "I wouldn't mind being a prisoner with you."

"Yeah well you better keep that Doctors uniform."

"Oh really?" He asks resting his forehead on mine.

"Yes, really." I kiss him once more before taking a pull from my beer.

"Where's the birthday girl?" He asks as Garrett takes hold of Kate's hand and walks with him towards the buffet table

"Around somewhere." I shrug "Wait until you see Car, his costume is amazing." I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder

"Well from where I'm sitting, there is this pirate that I have my eyes on and her costume is the only one that is amazing to me."

"Just wait." I say taking another pull

He rubs his hand along my arm and shifts on the beanbag, "This feather matches your hat." His hand traces the tattoo on my left wrist before lifting it up and kissing it.

I smile, "I never really thought of that. But I guess it does."

"Kinda sorta has the same effect that the locket has." He says kissing my covered shoulder

"How so?" I ask turning to face him

"The locket symbolises your parent's death and the feather well it symbolises- to me anyways, that life carries on. You may lose a feather but another one will grow back." He shrugs "It's stupid I now but yeah."

"It's not stupid; I think that that is a great explanation." I kiss his cheek "I was thinking about getting another tattoo done actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it may seem stupid but Garrett and I, we've been working on a new song and one of the lines it, sticks out to me." I take a swig of the beer

"You going to tell me what the tattoo is going to be?"

"Nope." I say popping the 'p' "You're just going to have to wait until the single gets released then I'll get the tattoo done."

"Tease." He growls "Where you thinking of getting it done?"

"Along my forearm." I say running a nail down the skin

"Well I'm sure that whatever it says will be perfect because my girlfriend is an amazing songwriter and singer."

"Why thank you doctor."

"Auntie Belllllllllllllllllaaaaaa!" Claire yells rushing towards me "Come on the pirate ship with me and Louise!"

I raise an eyebrow at the now panting six year old in front of me her friend standing beside her, her mouth falling open slightly.

"Please." I say

"Pleeeease?"

"Ok. Hi Louise, I'm Bella." I smile as she shakes her head slightly

"H-hi. I-I-I really like your song Candles." She smiles at me "My sister has a Midnight Sun poster in her room and my brother has one of you in his." His brows furrow "He has three."

I laugh, "Well tell them thank you." I see Claire pull tongues at Edward "I'll cut that tongue off Missy." She gasps "So you both wanna go on the pirate ship with a pirate ayy?" I ask putting on my 'pirate' voice.

"Aye." Claire answers "Eddie, watch my crown?" She pulls it off her head and goes to hand it to Edward once I've stood up but stops then moves so that she can place it in his hair "Princess Doctor!"

I laugh, "Come on girls let's leave the princess doctor to himself." I give him a wink before removing my plastic sword and placing it on his lap "I'll be back for that." With a wink I turn away from him and start towards the pirate ship.

"Come on mateys!" Claire rushes towards me and places her hand in mine; Louise walks on the other side of me hesitating with what to do with her hand before leaving it at her side I reach down and take it giving her a soft smile the three of us walk over to the pirate ship.

"Are you kiddies ready for a pirate?" I ask the rest of the kids on the bouncy ship, the all laugh and scream yes before I gently toss Claire onto the ship and watch her bounce.

"Why Miss Louise, does you want to been thrown on with the other scallys?"

She giggles a yes before I place my hands under her arms, lift her up and throw her on to.

"Be prepared for a pirate!" I say toeing off my boots and clambering on "I leave no one alive!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Welcome To The Life Of Isabella Cullen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a plate full of food and a bowl of cake everyone is situated around the fire pit. Children sit with their friends and parents sit on the chairs which were placed out before. Looking around at the parents I notice a few people that Carlisle has worked with along but mostly the parents that are here have children in the same school as Claire and these parents have money too, some a little famous others not so famous. I didn't realise that there were this many children to be honest.

"Auntie Bella, what ya going to sing first?" Claire asks as I go over a few chords

"Well I was thinking about Candles first, you guys know that one?" I say smiling at Louise while others mumble yes. "That's good."

"The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright."

The kids clap and Edward bumps his shoulder with mine. I shake my head and smile looking around at all the little faces around me I wink at Claire and Louise, the two girls sitting next to each other it's easy to see that they're best friends.

"This next one isn't mine but I know that you should know it you boys may not like it but hush." I stick my tongue out and gain a few giggles. "This is from one of my favourite films and was one of the first songs I learnt."

I hear Car laugh a little before stopping as my fingers run over the chords.

"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast."

I continue straight on to the next song and hear everyone join in.

"You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you

Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me."

This was one of the reasons as to why I started playing, because it was an outlet and gave me time to enjoy things, time to myself. But seeing the looks on everyone's face as I played a favourite song that everyone has to love reminded me as to why I play in front of people. It gives me a rush, I love it.

I played a few more songs before people started to leave but not before Edward and I posed for a few pictures with people. What can I say it comes with the job description but you can't really say no to a little kid dressed up as Jessie from Toy Story thought can you and her Twin brother was Buzz. They both thanked me for playing what they called 'their theme tune' then posed for a few pictures before their mother ushered them away.  
After everyone had left and Claire was in bed I collapsed next to Edward on the sofa, Esme curling up in Cars lap.

"You can both stay the night here if you want?" Esme says

I look at Edward and give him a smile. "We can't Es. We're going out tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"My parents are having a dinner and want to meet Bella."

* * *

**AN**

**Good chapter? **

**Songs:**

**Candles by Hey Monday  
****Beauty and The Beast by Celine Dion****  
You've Got A Friend In Me - Randy Newman**

**Lets be honest, who can't not love Toy Story? I know I loved it and cried at Toy Story 3. Who else?**

**Chowder**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN**

**So I didn't get the chance to update before I went on holiday but I'm back now and a college student who starts on Tuesday! Never thought that I'd say that :') Anyways so between finding breaks from this homework they've given us to introduce us to college life I've managed to get this chapter written and the next started :D **

**This is intended to be a two possibly three chapter long introduction to The Masens and I hope you like them as much as I do.**

**SM owns everything Twilight related, I just mess around with the plot and do what I want :P**

* * *

"Bella, stop it. You look fine." Edward placed the bag down after I let him inside my house and took hold of my hands in his and brushed his thumb over my knuckles "They just want to meet you is all."

"Meet me. Yeah." I say biting my lip "Edward, I've never met my boyfriend's parents, not that there have been many boyfriends. I mean well you know what I mean. Oh god, I feel like I'm going to throw up."

He laughs and wraps his arms around me, "Bella. You'll be fine, believe me. I know that I'm the first boyfriend that you've had that's introduced you to his parents I swear I'm not throwing you in the deep end. I wouldn't do that I promise."

"You swear?" I ask pulling out of his grasp and raising my hand to my ear and twirling the hoop through my cartilage before bringing my hand down and turning the music note stud.

"Bella, baby. I wouldn't do that." He kisses my lips

"Ok, I believe you. Just let me grab my bag and the pie." I mumble turning around and walking into the kitchen.

Making sure that I have everything I need in my bag I place it on my shoulder and pick up the pie before walking back to Edward who just smiles and shakes his head at me. I get nervous I cook. Simple as. He hasn't complained about my cooking before, in fact he's liked it so much that we've had enough diner nights over at my house which has seemed to become his house lately. The amount of time that he has spent over here since we've started dating has increased, he hardly spends a night as his apartment, I'm not complaining and neither is he but I get the feeling that we're moving too fast but at the same time it feels… right and like Kate says yesterday I might love him it's too soon for all of that though, isn't it?

I follow him out to his car after locking up and get into the passenger side rest my bag at my feet, pie on my lap then fasten my seatbelt. Edward slides in besides me and closes the door.

"Bella."

"Hmm." I say turning my head towards him

"Calm down." Taking hold of my left hand he raises it to his lips and kisses it twice.

"I am." I lie

"You're not; you know how I know that you're lying when you say that? The corner of your mouth disappears. There's nothing to worry about, I promise, mom and dad won't bite."

I let out a breath "Ok." I give him a smile "Let's go."

"Ok." Kissing my hand once more he lets it go and starts the engine. I pull out the CD from the glove compartment and insert it into the stereo.

This has become routine us and Edward only has one CD in his glove compartment, a mixed tape well mixed CD he made. He takes hold of my hand and rests it on his thigh whilst I lower the window and feel the cool breeze on my heated skin. We make it onto the freeway then exit roughly half an hour later and make our way through streets; we pass a mall then somewhere along the way we made our way into a secluded suburban area. The houses in this neighbourhood look homey and welcoming and it's then that I realise that Edward grew up here. I smile and sit up in my seat. Edward notices this and squeezes my hand before letting it go and placing both hands on the steering wheel. Turning a few corners we finally make our way towards a house, a house slightly bigger than the one next to it I note as we go up the short pebbled drive.

"Ready?" Edward asks cutting the engine

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smile before pressing the release for my seatbelt.

Edward gets out of the car and I lower the visor and quickly check my makeup and hair. My door soon opens and Edward stands there with a smile on his face and holds his hand out. I place the pie in his hand and grab my bag before exiting the car. The soft thud of the door tells me that it's too late to turn back if I wanted to so I swing my bag up onto my shoulder, straighten the dress then take the pie from his hands.

"I still can't believe that you made a pie." He says brushing some of my hair back from my shoulder

"I had to bring something." I reply biting my lip as I follow him towards the door "I can't turn up empty handed."

"Bella, you didn't have to do anything. For them meeting you is enough." He stops and cups my cheek and I turn to kiss his palm.

"You say the sweetest things to me." I smile at him as he removes his hand from my face and takes hold of my free hand we walk up the porch steps before stopping as he rings the bell.

"They'll love you." He kisses my cheek and I give him a smile before the door opens in front of us.

"Edward!"

"Mom." Edward lets go of my hand and walks towards a woman with the same penny coloured hair as him. I smile when Edwards's arms wrap around his mother and hers around him.

"Goodness, you've certainly grown." She smirks up at him

"Mom, I'm pretty sure that twenty five years olds don't grow any more…" He releases his mom and steps back holding out his hand out towards me and I take hold of it. He pulls me into his side and smiles down at me. "Mom, this is Bella."

She turns towards me with a smile on her face, she moves towards me then stops as she spots the pie dish in my hands. "Oh Edward she's a keeper." She takes the dish from my hands passes it to Edward and pulls me into a hug "Thank you for making him smile like this."

"He makes me smile too Mrs Masen." I say as she releases me and giving her a hug.

"Please call me Elisabeth or Lizzie, Mrs Masen was my mother in law. Now come on in. Your father was just finishing something in the office he should be down now."

I give Edward a smile and he relaxes. I take the pie back from him and walk in after Elisabeth, he closes the door behind us and whispers "See, I told you that she'd love you."

"Smart ass." I mumble back causing him to laugh and put his arm around my shoulders and walking me through the house and towards the kitchen. Whilst on our way I manage to spot a few pictures hanging on the walls and I smile when I see a few family pictures.

"Ed, they're here." Elisabeth swats her husband with the towel she's holding "Please don't mind him, he's been held up in the office all morning but now he's resurfaced he acts like an alien."

"Awh Lizzie, don't hold back." He laughs kissing her cheek. "You must be Bella and… Lizzie she bakes! What pie is it?"

"Oh erm, banoffee." I blush

"Banoffee pie? Well I haven't had that in a while." He takes the pie from my hands and pulls me into a hug "You are welcome to bring any baked goods whenever you want."

"Ed!"

"I'm joking. But if it's homemade then I'm sure that it's going to be tasty." He releases me picks the pie up and moves around the kitchen placing it down on the surface.

"Wow, Bella its official I am no longer wanted in this family my girlfriend has more attention than me." Edward pouts

"Oh don't be such a baby. You'll always be momma's boy." Lizzie winks at me from across the island and I giggle

"Edward, there's something that I want to show you, come with me a second." Ed says walking out of the kitchen and down the hall we just came from.

"You'll be ok?"

"Edward I'll be fine." I say "Go with your father."

He nods then walks down the hall following his father to god knows where.

"He's smitten with you." Elisabeth says

"And I him." I smile

"Would you like a drink?" She asks opening the fridge "Edward mentioned that you like beer so we got a few bottles."

"Oh you didn't have to do that for me." I say gasping

"Honey, I haven't seen my boy smile that much in years I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep the girl that caused that smile to stay here. I must say though he chose a wonderful girl."

I blush at her words and thank her as she hands me the opened bottle of beer.

"What does that say?" She asks indicating to the words on my wrist

"Oh erm, 'life is a maze and love is a riddle' it's from one of my songs and well it just fit." I shrug and rub my wrist

"Well you've got that right." She laughs "I can see that you've got a few tattoos." I nod "Edward does too." My face darkens "But I can see that you already know that, at least tell me that they're not bad. I haven't seen them you see only been told that he's gotten some."

"They're not bad. One of them I think is the family name in Irish?"

"Ah yes. I know what you mean, Ed is half Irish, his father moved over from Ireland in the late fifties I think it was and he met Chelsea."

"That makes more sense now." I laugh and take a sip of beer "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. It's a lot quieter now and I have more time to myself but I manage to keep myself busy. My green house for instance, all the veg is growing."

"I haven't been able to grow anything lately, too busy with the band and Claire."

"Claire?"

"Oh, my niece just turned six. I don't know where the times gone to be honest. It feels like yesterday when I was a few months shy of nineteen at hospital with my sister in law while Claire was being born."

"You really love her."

"Yeah, I don't get to see her as much because I tour and stuff but I always manage to make room and the whole band loves her. We've known each other since high school, that's where we formed so Car and Es know them too so it's because of that that they know Claire." I smile "Oh I'm sorry, I ramble you have to stop me sometimes."

"No, it's nice to hear how much you care for your family. Ed and I were only able to have Edward but he was a blessing so I'm hoping that one day I'll have grandkids to spoil."

I choke on the beer and start coughing.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella."

"It's fine." I say after patting my chest "Just caught me off guard a little."

* * *

**AN**

**Don't you just love Lizzie?! You'll see more of Ed in the next chapter though I promise.**

**Leave some reviews and tell me what ya think.**

**Courtney :)**


End file.
